La Dernière Âme
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: Après le fiasco de son attraction d'horreur en 2022, la Fazbear's Entertainment fait profil bas pour éviter les scandales. Cela leur a plutôt réussi jusqu'en 2083. Leur nouvelle attraction, le Fazbear's Museum se retrouve de nouveau sous le feu des projecteurs : Springtrap vient de massacrer cinquante enfants. Un seul a survécu. La Marionnette se fait un devoir de le protéger.
1. Avant-Propos

**Avant-Propos**

Bienvenue dans la Fazbear's Entertainment, petits et grands !

Vous vous apprêtez à pénétrer un monde plein de fantasy, où la magie prend vie… surtout la nuit, d'ailleurs. Cette fanfiction est basée sur le formidable jeu de Scott Cawthon : _Five Night at Freddy's_. Elle a été conçue pour s'adapter aux initiés comme aux non-initiés et vous ne devait pas être perdus en découvrant le texte. Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas une seconde à me prévenir. Mon écriture s'adapte avec l'aide de vos retours, qui sont tous les bienvenus !

La publication se fera toutes les deux semaines. Cette fanfiction est en tournant avec Royaume en Perdition, ma plus vieille fanfiction sur Aventures que j'ai décidé de terminer.

Avant de vous présenter le jeu en lui-même, je tiens à dire que je m'inspire de différentes sources pour l'écriture de cette fanfiction. Beaucoup de théories développées dans cette histoire sont tirées des vidéos de _The Game Theorist_ et de _TestdeGanonbenj_. La timeline que j'utilise comprend _FNAF 1, 2, 3, 4 et Sister Location_. Je n'utiliserais pas ici _Pizzeria Simulator_ , qui tue un peu tout ce que j'ai prévu (en plus de tuer la cohérence des jeux), donc je l'ai un peu envoyé se faire foutre. Pour les curieux, mon Purple Guy est inspiré de plusieurs Purple Guy, notamment celui du jeu _Dayshift at Freddy's_ (oui, c'est une très bonne source d'inspiration xD), ainsi que des chansons _Purple_ d'Andrew Stain, _I am the purple guy_ de DAGames, _Afton Family_ de KryFuZe et de tout un tas d'autres qui n'ont pas de rapport direct avec le personnages mais qui sont géniales.

Ce texte étant tiré d'un jeu d'horreur, il y aura bien évidemment du sang, des cadavres et des meurtres. Si vous êtes frileux des événements paranormaux, je vous déconseille également la lecture de ce texte. Dans la mesure du possible, j'indiquerais en début de chapitre s'il y a des scènes susceptibles de choquer le lecteur. Le texte n'est pas tellement porté sur l'horreur, cela dit, mais plus sur la psychologie des personnages.

 **Si vous connaissez déjà le jeu, vous pouvez passer au prologue. Pour ceux qui n'y connaissent rien, je vais vous introduire brièvement ce dont il est question. Vous pouvez aussi passer cette partie, elle n'est pas nécessaire à la lecture, mais peut vous aider à comprendre quelques petits easter eggs.**

 _Five Night at Freddy's_ est une série de jeux d'horreur (sept jeux, pour être précise), qui prend place (principalement) dans une pizzeria. Cette pizzeria possède des robots, appelés Animatroniques, qui représentent des animaux humanisés : Freddy l'ours, Chica le poulet, Bonnie le lapin, Foxy le renard, pour les principaux.

Le jeu vous plonge dans la peau d'un gardien de nuit, chargé de garder un oeil sur la pizzeria et les robots par le manager de l'établissement, qui n'a pas de nom (mais est surnommé le Phone Guy). Si le job paraît au premier abord sympathique, il le devient bien moins lorsque notre petit gardien de nuit découvre que les robots bougent tout seuls la nuit et tentent de le tirer de son bureau pour le fourrer dans un costume.

Ces robots sont en réalité hantés par les esprits d'enfants, tués par un homme au costume violet quelques années plus tôt. Ils cherchent à le retrouver et ne trouveront le repos qu'après l'avoir coincé dans un costume, celui de Springtrap, "piège à ressorts", où leur assassin s'est fait empalé. Je ne vous en dit pas plus, puisque c'est le thème de mon histoire.

La timeline des jeux est assez complexe et sujette à énormément de débats dans la communauté. Pour ma part, j'ai emprunté la suivante : Fredbear's Diner - F. Fazbear's Pizzeria (FNAF 4) - Circus Baby's World (FNAF : Sister Location) - F. F. Pizzeria (FNAF 2, puis 1, puis la fin du 3) - Fazbear's Horror (FNAF 3) - Sister Location (FNAF : Sister Location, avec Michael Afton comme protagoniste). C'est un peu complexe, dit comme ça, mais tout sera développé dans l'histoire de manière très claire, vous comprendrez vite pourquoi.

C'est à peu près tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir pour rentrer dans l'histoire. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Je rappelle en passant que l'univers et les personnages de _Five Night At Freddy's_ sont l'intégrale propriété de Scott Cawthon. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour la rédaction de cette fanfiction et accepte de supprimer ce texte si jamais le droit d'exploitation de l'oeuvre m'est retiré.

Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture ! Et évitez de vous faire croquer le lobe frontal, ça fait des tâches sur le paillasson.

Myfanwi.


	2. Prologue : Malédiction

_C'est parti pour le prologue ! Pour ce chapitre : **TW : Sang, Cadavres et Mort explicite**. Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et à dans deux semaines pour le premier chapitre !_

 **LA DERNIERE ÂME**

 **Prologue : Malédiction**

 _Vendredi 13 août 2083._

Devant l'entrée d'un vieux bâtiment décoré pour l'occasion, une bande d'enfants agités criait et se bousculaient pour obtenir les meilleures places. Une cloche sonna derrière les portes vitrées, elle annonçait le début des festivités. Peu à peu, la foule se calma et leva la tête vers le toit, dans un silence presque religieux.

Un homme, vêtu d'un costume mauve foncé, venait d'y apparaître. Il portait un masque imposant : une tête d'ours en mauvais état, où il manquait une oreille. L'ossature métallique qui comblait les espaces où la peau manquait rappelait à tous ici une époque révolue depuis longtemps. Pendant un moment, il jaugea du regard les enfants, immobile, sur son morceau de tôle qui détonnait au milieu des habitations futuristes entourant cette vieille pizzeria des années 1980. Soudain, il se pencha vers le vide et sa voix, boostée par un micro camouflé, pour préserver la magie de l'instant, résonna dans les gigantesques enceintes qui encerclait la cour pavée où les gamins attendaient, impatients.

« Bienvenue au Freddy Fazbear's Museum, les enfants ! cria t-il, en faisant sursauter plus d'un. Vous avez été nombreux à répondre à l'appel pour notre vendredi treize de l'horreur et vous ne serez pas déçus ! Foxy le Pirate vous effrayait ? Attendez de voir notre nouvelle attraction, tirée tout droit d'une décharge il y a quelques jours à peine. »

Les portes s'ouvrirent, dans un grincement qui aurait décourager n'importe qui s'il s'était retrouvé seul. Pourtant, la foule se rua à l'intérieur en explosant de joie, arrachant un sourire au gardien de nuit sur le toit. Il prenait goût à ce rituel. Il jeta un regard en bas, pour s'assurer que personne ne restait derrière.

Une petite fille attendait patiemment que tous ses camarades entrent, visiblement en retrait. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle cherchait à voir ce qui se trouvait dans le bâtiment. L'homme retira son masque et se laissa glisser le long de la gouttière. Il avança ensuite d'un pas calme vers elle.

« Eh, petite, tu es perdue ?

— Non, répondit-elle, nerveuse. C'est ma première nuit ici. Je ne connais personne. »

L'homme passa une main dans ses cheveux, pour la rassurer. Les vendredi treize, le musée n'ouvrait que la nuit et seuls les enfants étaient autorisés à y entrer pour y dormir. Des tas d'animations étaient créées pour ces rendez-vous emblématiques, qui avaient popularisé la vieille pizzeria et ses histoires peu-ordinaires. Beaucoup d'enfants revenaient à chaque nouvelle nuit, les nouveaux se faisaient souvent des amis dès que les jeux commençaient.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, lâcha le gardien. Contrairement aux animatroniques, les autres enfants ne vont pas te manger. »

Elle lui lança un regard mi-effrayé, mi-confiant. Le gardien de nuit lui tendit la main, qu'elle prit volontiers. Ils passèrent la porte tous les deux. L'homme en costume ferma à clé derrière elle, question de sécurité. Il préférait éviter de perdre un enfant trop aventureux pendant les animations. Le chef de l'entreprise avait été clair : aucun accident ne devait se produire, le nom de la compagnie avait déjà trempé dans bien trop d'affaires ces dernières années. Maintenant que le temps avait effacé les derniers procès auxquels ils avaient du répondre, après les accidents de 2022 dans une attraction d'horreur dédiée à la pizzeria, ils veillaient à garder leur image intacte.

Les enfants s'étaient agglutinés dans un coin de la pièce et chuchotaient à voix basse. Un grand sourire éclaira le visage du gardien, fier du petit effet de la nouvelle attraction, présentée pour la première fois aujourd'hui.

Le Fazbear's Museum était parvenu à récupérer un seul robot des vieilles locations, en piteux état. Sa restauration avait pris du temps, mais depuis plus de deux ans maintenant Foxy le pirate, représentait le meilleur argument marketing de la compagnie. Le renard avait, certes, perdu de sa superbe : son exosquelette dépassait là où les parties de sa fourrure manquaient, il avait perdu un œil, mais pas celui couvert par son bandana, et un bon nombre de vis avaient été nécessaire pour restaurer ses vieux ressorts qui coinçaient parfois, l'empêchant de jouer convenablement son spectacle. Néanmoins, il restait la coqueluche des petits et des grands, qui venaient apprécier les légendes l'entourant avec un grand plaisir.

Mais ce n'était pas lui que les enfants regardaient aujourd'hui.

Il y avait quelques jours, un appel anonyme avait signalé la trouvaille d'un autre animatronique, que l'inconnu conservait chez lui jusque là. Il avait décidé de s'en débarrasser et leur en avait fait don, ne cherchant même pas à monnayer le potentiel commercial énorme qu'il représentait. La mention de son simple nom aurait pourtant valu à son propriétaire l'équivalent en billets du prix de la Maison Blanche. L'homme avait également refusé tout contact avec la compagnie. Il avait déposé le robot un matin dans la cour de la pizzeria, sans jamais se faire voir, et était parti sans laisser aucune trace. Dans un état tout aussi médiocre que le renard, sa restauration n'avait été que partielle, pour garder toute son authenticité.

Au passage du gardien, les enfants s'écartèrent, toujours en murmurant. L'homme se stoppa devant l'animatronique qui avait jadis fait coulé tant de théories sur les forums du monde entier : un grand lapin de couleur jaune délavée, couvert de sang séché et avec plusieurs trous menant droit sur ses composants internes, où autrefois se trouvait le corps d'un homme, dont la compagnie s'était débarrassé pour éviter de se prendre un nouveau procès pour non-respect des normes d'hygiène. Sa position lui paraissait avoir légèrement changée, ce qui interloqua le gardien un moment. Il se ressaisit pourtant rapidement. Il était minuit, les animations devraient être lancées depuis une heure, il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de le remettre en place immédiatement. Il se retourna vers les enfants et leur offrit un grand sourire.

« Vous l'avez reconnu ! Notre surprise du soir, c'est le fameux Springtrap ! On l'appelle aussi le meurtrier d'enfants. Dans le temps, il paraît que c'est lui qui a tué les cinq enfants qui ont ensuite hanté les animatroniques, dans le but de se venger. C'est ce que les rumeurs disent en tout cas, personne n'a jamais pu le démontrer. Ce soir, il revient à la vie. Juste pour vous. »

Tout en parlant, il activa une carte magnétique, qui envoyait le courant nécessaire pour faire bouger le costume. Celui-ci prenait un peu de temps à se lancer, le gardien reprit donc son monologue.

« Vous connaissez les rumeurs sur son sujet ? On dit que les enfants disparus, une nuit, alors qu'ils le hantaient, réussirent à le piéger dans son costume, celui qu'il utilisait pour commettre ses meurtres. Les "springlocks", qui permettait au costume d'être utilisé par un homme, ont mystérieusement sautées, toutes en même temps. Le pauvre homme a été empalé par des barres métalliques, dont une au niveau de sa gorge, pour l'empêcher de hurler. Les enfants l'ont laissé mourir dans une salle inaccessible et ont veillé à ce qu'il ne puisse plus jamais leur faire de mal. »

Les yeux de l'animatronique, derrière lui, se mirent à briller et la tête du costume pencha légèrement sur le côté. Le gardien sourit, le spectacle allait bientôt commencer. Il jubilait, impatient. Il avait travaillé toute la semaine sur la présentation du robot et avait hâte de voir quelle réaction il provoquerait sur les enfants.

« La légende dit que, pourtant, Springtrap se releva, peut-être même parce qu'il est intuable. Comme les enfants ont hanté les animatroniques, lui s'est mis à hanter son vieux costume. Sa piste a été perdue en 2022, où des rumeurs disaient qu'il avait brûlé avec l'ancien établissement et les âmes de ses précédentes victimes, ne pouvant plus supporter leurs cris et leurs accusations. Mais comme vous pouvez le voir, il est toujours là pour vous hanter ! »

Les enfants eurent un mouvement de recul. Dans leurs yeux se lisaient une terreur indescriptible. L'espace de quelques instants, leur animateur se demanda s'il n'avait pas été trop loin dans son récit. Il oubliait parfois qu'il n'avait affaire qu'à des enfants. Il se radoucit légèrement et leur sourit.

« Ça va, je déconne ! Il ne vous fera rien, ce n'est qu'un robot. On est même pas certains qu'il s'agisse de l'origi… »

Une main robotique se posa sur son épaule et se referma violemment, la broyant sur le coup. Le gardien poussa un cri de douleur, surpris, avant de se retourner pour frapper l'animatronique avec sa lampe-torche, dans un réflexe de survie. Springtrap attrapa l'objet et relâcha le gardien. Pendant quelques instants, il étudia l'appareil, fasciné.

« D'ac.. D'accord, lâcha le gardien, difficilement, maintenant aussi effrayé que les gamins. Les enfants, vous allez reculer et... Et je vais ouvrir la porte et on va... »

Le lapin robotisé souleva le gardien par sa cravate. Il enfonça ensuite la lampe-torche dans la poitrine du pauvre homme qui poussa un cri horrible avant de rendre l'âme. Les enfants s'agitèrent, mal à l'aise et hésitèrent à bouger. Cela faisait-il partie de l'attraction ?

La lumière s'éteignit un bref instant. Ils hurlèrent tous de terreur. La petite fille, toujours en retrait, rebroussa chemin et chercha à atteindre la porte. Une main robotique l'arrêta net. Springtrap avait bougé et venait de se placer devant la porte. Il pencha sa tête de manière étrange. La foule recula lentement, de moins en moins assurée.

« Nous allons jouer à un jeu, dit-il d'une voix hachée. Vous avez trois secondes pour vous cacher. Si je vous trouve… Je vous tue.»

Les lumières s'éteignirent. La petite fille se dégagea de l'emprise de Springtrap et courut droit devant elle.

« Un... »

Les enfants se mirent à courir et à hurler dans tous les sens.

« Deux... »

Les cris doublèrent. Le sang du gardien, piétiné, ruissela sur le sol carrelé.

« Trois ! »

Le plus grand massacre, que la compagnie Fazbear's Entertainment aurait dû prévoir, venait d'avoir lieu.


	3. Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau réveil

_Hey :D C'est parti pour le début de l'aventure. J'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous ne comprenez pas certaines choses également, ça m'aidera beaucoup ! Bonne lecture !_

 **LA** **DERNIÈRE** **ÂME**

 **Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau réveil**

 _Réveille-toi…_

Un bruissement métallique retentit derrière le rideau mauve de l'aire aux pirates, reconstituée quelques semaines plus tôt pour répondre aux attentes des fanatiques des histoires de la pizzeria. Ils reprochaient à la compagnie de ne pas assez faire attention aux détails et de rouler ses clients.

 _Réveille-toi, je t'en supplie…_

Foxy avait été replacé sur la scène secondaire, comme à l'époque. Cependant, la couleur des rideaux avait changé. Le motif n'était plus vendu depuis les années 1990. La compagnie avait fait ce qu'elle avait pu pour reconstituer au mieux l'image qu'elle avait à l'époque. Par ailleurs, elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait mis des rideaux. Ils bloquaient la vue des clients, ce n'était pas bon pour le marketing. Ils n'étaient fermés qu'avant les spectacles, pour ne pas gâcher la reconstitution. Il fallait que les enfants y croient.

 _Il a recommencé… Il a recommencé…_

Comme partout dans la pizzeria, ce soir-là, du sang coulait le long du tissu et de la scène en bois. Aux pieds du renard, le corps d'un enfant qui avait cherché à se cacher reposait, inerte, les doigts crispés autour de la cheville du robot et le visage figé à jamais dans une expression de terreur pure et de désespoir. La trace de sa main ensanglantée, seule témoin des événements qui venaient de se produire, tâchait la fourrure de Foxy, au niveau de son torse.

 _Il a recommencé…_

Il y eut un nouveau bruit mécanique. L'oreille droite de Foxy s'agita abruptement. Le renard fut soudainement pris de spasmes violents incontrôlés. Sa tête se mit à trembler violemment, comme si une machine à laver venait d'être placée sous lui, alors que ses circuits poussaient des sifflements inquiétants. Et puis il se stabilisa comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il redressa lentement la tête. Son unique œil s'illumina d'une lueur blanche qu'aucune ampoule ne pourrait jamais produire.

Foxy prit doucement conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Le retour dans ce corps métallique était parfois compliqué. Quand il baissa les yeux, il s'aperçut que son état été pire encore que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait utilisé. L'ossature métallique avait mal supporté la centaine d'année sans activité et rien que bouger son crochet provoqua un crissement métallique désagréable à l'oreille.

Presque naturellement, il leva la jambe dans le but de quitter la scène. Elle produisit un craquement atroce, qui l'agaça profondément. Les courses contre le gardien de nuit, c'était bel et bien terminé, en déduisit-il amèrement. Son pied poussa également le corps qui reposait sur ses pieds. Foxy, surpris par la masse, baissa la tête aussi bas que ce que son cou rouillé lui permettait.

Lentement, il pencha le haut de son corps vers le sol, pour voir de plus près. Il s'agissait d'un jeune garçon. Son T-Shirt était recouvert d'un liquide poisseux qu'il identifia rapidement comme du sang. Lentement, Foxy passa la main sur son visage terrifié. Le renard, maladroitement, referma ses paupières. Ce gamin avait le même âge que lui, le jour où il avait su qu'il ne rentrerait jamais à la maison. Il se redressa et posa son pied en dehors de la scène, en évitant soigneusement de marcher sur le corps du garçon. La mort ne l'affectait plus vraiment, mais l'injustice serrait ses circuits d'une colère sourde.

Presque mécaniquement, il se dirigea vers la salle principale de la pizzeria. Le sol produisait un bruit de métal étrange à chacun de ses pas, comme si le carrelage n'existait pas vraiment. Il ignorait combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis son dernier réveil, mais l'ambiance avait changé. Dans le couloir, il croisa un nouveau corps, celui d'une jeune fille, cette fois. Appuyée contre le mur, elle se tenait le ventre. Sur son visage des lacérations causées par des griffes alertèrent l'animatronique. Ses oreilles se plaquèrent en arrière, de plus en plus nerveux.

Que s'était-il passé ici ?

Il détourna le regard et reprit sa route vers la salle principale. Dès qu'il en passa l'entrée, il se figea net. Des vitrines recouvraient l'espace où étaient autrefois disposées les tables du restaurant. Sur la scène principale, là où ils auraient dû se tenir, un projecteur renvoyait les images de Freddy, Bonnie et Chica en train de chanter et danser, comme ils le faisaient avant les premiers meurtres, avant que les enfants ne prennent possession de leur corps.

Le renard boîta jusqu'à eux et passa la main dans les images, pour s'assurer qu'ils ne soient pas réels. Dès qu'il le toucha, Freddy tourna la tête vers lui et poussa un cri agressif, qui fit sursauter le robot. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Plus inquiétant, s'ils ne se trouvaient pas ici, où étaient-ils ? Partout où il s'était réveillé, Foxy avait trouvé réconfort auprès de ses quatre amis; morts le même jour que lui. Si leurs noms s'était perdus, ils avaient pris l'habitude de jouer les personnages dont ils empruntaient les formes : Freddy, l'ours chanteur, Bonnie, le lapin bleu qui jouait de la guitare et Chica, le poulet qui dansait et présentait habituellement les gâteaux d'anniversaire. Et la Marionnette, la première d'entre eux, celle qui avait volé à leur secours.

Des yeux, Foxy chercha la boîte de la Marionnette. Elle se trouvait disposée sous un projecteur, au fond de la salle. Le renard descendit de la scène, son pied frappa immédiatement dans quelque chose. Son œil s'éclaira davantage, pour illuminer l'endroit sombre et poussiéreux. Il le regretta immédiatement. Le sol était jonché de cadavres d'enfants. Des flaques de sang recouvraient le carrelage en damier. Les corps, couchés contre les meubles ou les vitrines brisées, affichaient tous cette expression terrifiée qu'il avait vu sur le visage du malheureux qui s'était réfugié dans l'aire des pirates. Seule preuve de l'attaque : la porte d'entrée, grande ouverte, vers laquelle des traces de pas trop carrées pour appartenir à un humain se dirigeaient.

Il compta quarante-sept corps. Avec les deux précédents, cela montait le nombre de victimes à quarante-neuf. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été réveillé plutôt ? Il ne tarda pas à avoir la réponse. La Marionnette, coupée en deux par une hache rouillée, reposait contre le mur. Foxy s'accroupit à son niveau. Deux pupilles blanches se posèrent sur lui.

 _Il a recommencé…_ murmura une voix dans sa tête. _J'ai essayé de l'arrêter, mais il était plus en forme que moi._

« Où sont les autres ? »

 _Ils sont là, avec toi. Regarde._

Foxy se tourna vers la direction qu'indiquait son ami. Trois ombres d'enfants se détachaient de l'obscurité. Seuls leurs yeux blancs lumineux permettaient de les localiser précisément.

 _Tu ne peux pas les entendre, tu es le seul à avoir été reconstruit. Mais moi, je les entends. Regarde ce qu'il a fait… Toutes ces âmes… Elles sont là… Elles ont peur… Je vais m'occuper d'elles._

Deux mains fines saisirent la tête du renard. Foxy releva les yeux vers le masque blanc de son ami, strié de deux traits violets qui coulait de ses orifices vides.

 _Une dernière âme vit. Retrouve-la. Protège-la. Nous trouverons un moyen de l'arrêter. Nous te recontacterons quand il sera localisé. Protège-la bien. Il va vouloir la reprendre. Il sait qu'elle vit. Il le sait._

La Marionnette retomba sur elle-même. Foxy se retourna, un quatrième fantôme venait de joindre les trois autres. Il se redressa. Il avait une mission désormais. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre, la lune était haute dans le ciel, mais le temps était compté. Sur le coup des six heures du matin, il serait figé. Telle était la malédiction. Cela laissait peu de temps pour trouver le survivant du massacre et se cacher. Une enquête aurait certainement lieu le lendemain. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être détruit comme les autres. Il devait l'arrêter.

En progressant dans l'allée, un bruit attira son attention. Un gémissement, provenant de la boîte de la Marionnette. Comme un cadeau. Foxy s'approcha du cube de carton. Celui-ci avait été vulgairement peint, pour ressembler à la boîte d'origine en métal, mais elle ne leurra pas le robot. Du sang recouvrait déjà le bas du carton qui se désagrégeait peu à peu avec la peinture. Doucement, il ouvrit la boîte.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs releva immédiatement vers lui un regard rempli de terreur. Elle poussa un cri perçant et se cacha le visage, terrorisée. Foxy repéra très vite que le sang qui coulait du carton provenait d'elle. Elle cachait son ventre d'une main ensanglantée, tandis que l'autre cherchait désespérément à saisir le couvercle de la boîte.

Foxy arracha la devanture de la boîte, ce qui ne fit que redoubler les cris de la fillette. Le renard s'abaissa devant elle et tendit sa main, paume tendue vers elle.

"N'aie pas peur, dit-il de sa voix robotique."

La petite fille recula légèrement pour se coller contre l'autre extrémité du carton. Elle se mit à sangloter, sous le regard impuissant de son nouveau gardien.

"N'aie pas peur, répéta Foxy. Ami."

Son vocabulaire était bien plus limité que lorsqu'il s'adressait mentalement à ses amis. Il n'avait plus l'habitude de parler à voix haute.

"Ami, répéta t-il. Toi, mal ?"

La petite, toujours méfiante, se calma peu à peu quand elle comprit que le robot ne comptait pas la tuer. Elle hocha doucement la tête, en tremblant.

"Montre. Mal. Montre."

Foxy pointa son ventre, espérant que cela soit suffisant pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait. La jeune fille souleva doucement son T-shirt ensanglanté. Une plaie ensanglantée traversait intégralement son ventre. Bien qu'il ne connaissait rien à la médecine, le renard se douta bien qu'une telle quantité de sang devait se trouver dans son corps et pas sur le sol, il devait faire vite.

"Toi savoir où trouver homme guérit mal ?"

La petit hocha positivement la tête et sortit un téléphone. Elle lui tendit. Une carte s'afficha sous les yeux du renard. La petite avait tracé une croix verte, qui représentait la pizzeria et une croix rouge, qui devait représenter l'hôpital le plus proche. Foxy mémorisa le trajet dans la mémoire du robot, puis baissa la tête vers l'enfant.

"Moi chercher couvrir toi. Toi ne pas bouger. Elle, dit-il en pointant la Marionnette, surveille toi. Elle, ami moi."

La Marionnette reprit possession de son corps, comme pour confirmer ses dires. Elle salua l'enfant. Foxy attrapa les restes de celle-ci et la déposa près de l'enfant. La Marionnette commença immédiatement à lui faire des grimaces, ce qui mit la jeune fille en confiance. Elle se dérida peu à peu et, malgré la douleur, accepta de jouer un peu avec elle.

Confiant, le renard s'éclipsa. Il retourna à la Baie des Pirates et arracha les deux rideaux qui entourait la scène où il se trouvait quelques minutes plus tôt. Il enroula précautionneusement le premier autour du corps désormais froid de l'enfant qui avait cherché de l'aide auprès de lui. Même s'il ne le voyait pas, il savait qu'il devait le regarder faire. Foxy espéra que cela suffise à se faire pardonner de n'avoir pas réagi à temps.

Il repartit vers la salle principale avec le deuxième drap. La Marionnette tenait la main de la petite fille, qui s'était endormie, l'autre main sur sa plaie.

 _Son âme est de plus en plus faible_ , chuchota télépathiquement son ami. _Tu dois faire vite_.

Foxy s'abaissa vers l'enfant. Il la souleva doucement et la posa sur le rideau, qu'il replia pour la protéger du froid. Il plaça ensuite la Marionnette dans ses bras, qu'elle s'empressa de refermer autour. Le renard souleva doucement les draps, en veillant à la maintenir aussi droite que possible, chose difficile avec le crochet qui lui servait de deuxième main. Il jeta un dernier regard à la pizzeria reconstituée, le sol jonché de corps, puis il s'enfonça dans la nuit, poursuivi par les âmes fidèles des anciennes victimes du tueur d'enfants.


	4. Chapitre 2 : Au bras de la folie

_Hey :D Il est grand temps de faire connaissance avec Springtrap ! J'aime beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup ce personnages et j'ai hâte de vous le faire découvrir :3 Ne vous inquiétez pas si vous ne comprenez toujours pas ce qu'il se passe. Les premiers éléments de réponse arrive dès le prochain chapitre :3 Bonne lecture et encore merci pour vos retours, ils sont tops !_

 **LA** **DERNIÈRE** **ÂME**

 **Chapitre 2 : Au bras de la folie**

Dans les rues désertes, les pas mécaniques de Foxy paraissaient particulièrement bruyants. Le renard avançait à un rythme rapide dans la direction que l'enfant lui avait indiquée plus tôt. Le temps pressait. Elle avait perdu connaissance deux fois et une tâche de sang de plus en plus étendue apparaissait sur son drap de fortune. La Marionnette assurait la surveillance, secouant de temps en temps la petite quand elle tournait de l'œil. De temps à autre, elle se mettait à délirer, à demi-consciente. Elle se mettait à vouloir faire reculer un ennemi invisible, comme si Springtrap se trouvait toujours avec elle. Les deux Animatroniques hantés s'inquiétaient sincèrement pour sa survie.

L'hôpital apparut enfin à l'horizon. Le renard ralentit le pas. Au dessus du porche, des caméras de surveillance tournaient d'un côté à l'autre. S'il parvenait à placer la petite sur le sol pendant que la caméra n'était pas pointée sur lui, il ne serait pas remarqué. Il progressa rapidement et s'exécuta. Il posa lentement la fille sur le sol, récupéra la Marionnette et courut se cacher derrière un mur. La scène se passa en seulement quelques secondes, personne ne remarqua rien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, des urgentistes sortaient avec un brancard pour prendre en charge la fillette. Foxy patienta, pour s'assurer qu'ils ne lui faisaient pas de mal, puis recula dans l'obscurité. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, les ombres de deux de ses amis l'observait.

"Où est Bonnie ? demanda t-il."

 _Il est parti en éclaireur pour trouver Springtrap. Nous le rejoindrons quand tu seras libéré de ton corps, à six heures._

Foxy hocha la tête, il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver une cachette pour son corps robotique. Une porte ouverte attira son attention, un peu plus en contrebas. L'âme de Marionnette quitta son corps Animatronique quelques instants pour s'assurer qu'aucun danger ne s'y trouvait. Elle lui fit signe d'entrer. Il s'agissait d'un petit entrepôt, situé dans le sous-sol de l'hôpital. A en juger par la saleté, personne ne venait ici souvent. Foxy plaça son exosquelette dans une pièce protégée par une porte. Il s'enferma dans le noir réconfortant et ferma les yeux. Le renard secoua la tête quelques secondes, puis celle-ci se baissa, figée, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Les six heures du matin venaient de sonner.

Une ombre glissa en dehors du robot. Elle rejoignit ses compagnons, qui l'attendait non loin. Une oreille humaine aurait pu les entendre murmurer et rire à voix basse, avant qu'elles ne disparaissent mystérieusement avec les premiers rayons du soleil.

* * *

La chaleur élevée de cette nuit d'été avait découragé les fêtards les plus aguerris à sortir s'amuser. Les rues désertes donnait à la ville des allures de cité hantée qui convenait parfaitement à l'unique personne qui osait s'y aventurer. La silhouette d'un costume de lapin démesuré avançait au rythme de foulées mécaniques qui se répercutaient en écho sur les pavés de marbre froids.

Sa fourrure jaunâtre, déjà en mauvais état, était tâchée d'immenses taches rouge vif qui peinaient à sécher tant la quantité de sang était importante. Ses deux yeux brillaient d'une lueur violette dans l'obscurité alors qu'il poursuivait son chemin, guidé par les illusions de sa propre folie.

 _Regarde-toi…_

Springtrap s'arrêta. Le reste de ses oreilles, un alliage de métal rouillé, recouvert de quelques touffes de poil, se dressa. Il tourna légèrement la tête et lança un regard fou aux ombres derrière lui. Elles le suivaient. Ils savaient. Ils finissaient toujours par le savoir d'une manière ou d'une autre.

 _Tu avais promis… Tu as été puni… Pourquoi as-tu recommencé ?_

Le robot poussa un grognement et reprit sa marche. Il sentit immédiatement leurs regards sur lui. Pourquoi ne le laissaient-ils pas tranquille ? Pourquoi s'acharnaient-ils sur lui ? Lorsque la mort était venue le quérir, après des années à danser avec elle, il avait naïvement cru pouvoir leur échapper. Ils l'avaient ramené, d'une manière ou d'une autre, laissé à la torture dans ce costume, cette prison dont il ne pourrait jamais s'échapper, entouré de leurs ombres et de leurs murmures incessants. Il avait beau avoir tenté de se donner la mort, de brûler son enveloppe charnelle, de les détruire un à un, ils parvenaient toujours à le ramener, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

 _Pensais-tu vraiment qu'il n'y aurait aucune conséquence ?_

Springtrap leva la tête vers le ciel. Le soleil se lèverait bientôt. Il devait trouver un endroit où se cacher. Sa malédiction prenait heureusement fin sur le coup des six heures du matin. Un mouvement rapide qui se rapprochait attira son attention. Il se cacha dans une ruelle, tapis dans l'ombre. Il eut la mauvaise surprise de voir le renard passer.

Dans une autre vie, Foxy avait été l'une de ses créations préférées. Aujourd'hui, il le tourmentait, comme les autres. Au fond, ils n'étaient que des fantômes qui jamais ne pouvaient fermer les yeux, comme lui. Ils n'étaient pas si différents. Du moins, il cherchait à se rassurer en le pensant. Prudemment, il passa la tête hors de sa cachette. L'animatronique venait de tourner au bout de la rue.

Sans réfléchir plus, il se lança à sa poursuite, à grande distance. Même si l'acte ne servait pas à grand chose, puisqu'ils le surveillaient sans repos, les vieilles habitudes humaines refaisaient parfois surface. Il accéléra légèrement la cadence pour essayer de le rattraper. Il portait quelque chose dans ses bras et Springtrap voulait voir de quoi il s'agissait.

Malgré l'état de délabrement dans lequel il se trouvait, Foxy marchait plus rapidement que lui. Il avait toujours été le plus rapide. Le dernier jour de sa vie humaine, il avait été le dernier à tenter de le pousser dans cette carcasse métallique. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Il l'avait mérité. Il ne pouvait vivre éternellement à l'abri, c'était le jeu.

Springtrap s'arrêta quand le renard ralentit sa course. Il venait de poser son précieux paquet sur le sol et reculait déjà pour se mettre à l'abri. Le lapin se sentit défaillir quand il vit des hommes sortir de l'imposant bâtiment, avec un brancard. Quelqu'un avait survécu. Il se trouvait trop loin pour apercevoir le visage de celui qui lui avait résisté.

 _Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?_

La voix dans sa tête sonna menaçante, mais il l'ignora. Une peur sourde, celle qui l'avait suivie pendant ses longues années de chasse, refaisait surface : celle du jugement. Elle était ridicule, par ailleurs. Il était mort. Il errait, certes, mais la justice pouvait-elle quelque chose contre lui ? Celle des hommes, en tout cas, ne le pouvait pas.

Personne ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Alors pourquoi la peur tétanisait ses circuits métalliques ? Pourquoi la survie de cet enfant l'inquiétait ? Il se tourna vers les ombres. Leurs yeux blancs riaient de lui. Un doute l'assaillit alors. L'enfant pouvait-il l'atteindre, d'une manière ou d'une autre ? Soumis aux pulsions de son esprit paranoïaque, il commençait à perdre pied. L'obscurité dans laquelle il vivait habituellement devenait plus oppressante.

 _Aurais-tu peur ? Je sens que tu as peur._

Les ombres devinrent de plus en plus nombreuses autour de lui, de plus en plus moqueuses. Elles l'étouffaient et le pointaient du doigt en murmurant. Leurs sourires se reflétaient dans leurs yeux. Il en était certain, maintenant. Ils avaient trouvé un moyen de l'arrêter. Il devait fuir. Il devait leur échapper. Il lança un regard vers la cachette de Foxy.

Deux yeux blancs étaient posés sur lui, décidés. Et elle les garda braqués vers lui, avides de vengeance, jusqu'à la disparition du robot dans une pièce qui jouxtait l'hôpital. La Marionnette. Il se souvenait brièvement l'avoir tranché en deux, dans la nouvelle pizzeria. Était-ce une pizzeria ? Il l'ignorait. Il ne savait plus où il se trouvait. Il n'avait rien contrôlé, c'était le monstre en lui qui avait parlé. Les ombre l'empêchaient de réfléchir.

"Laissez-moi ! hurla t-il rageusement, en balayant l'air."

Les ombre ne firent que tourner autour de lui un peu plus rapidement, en riant. Springtrap ferma les yeux et se concentra sur le vide. Il ne pouvait pas perdre le contrôle maintenant. Pas comme plus tôt. Ce n'était pas lui. Ce n'était plus lui. Il avait changé. Il voulait s'en convaincre. Le sang sur son costume n'était que le fruit d'un accident.

Petit à petit, il se calma. Il rejeta de la main les ombres trop insistantes et reprit sa route. Le ciel s'éclaircissait, tout comme le fil de ses pensées. Le jour serait bientôt là. Il voulait rester près de l'hôpital pour pouvoir suivre l'avancée de Foxy le lendemain soir, mais assez loin tout de même pour ne pas être surpris si l'animatronique se réveillait avant lui.

Aujourd'hui, il avait eu de la chance. Coupé des autres animatroniques et désorienté, le renard n'avait pas eu d'indices pour le localiser. Demain serait un autre jour. Une vieille église condamnée faisait face au centre de soins. Le lapin fractura l'une de ses fenêtres et entra. Il se camoufla comme il put dans un confessionnal trop étroit et quelques minutes plus tard, sa tête retombait contre sa poitrine alors que l'âme du monstre rejoignait son enfer personnel pour la journée.


	5. Les journaux secrets de W Afton - 1980

_Aaaah ! J'avais super hâte de sortir ce chapitre :3 Tous les deux chapitres, je vous propose de remonter le temps pour mieux comprendre les enjeux de l'intrigue. Et cela signifie entrer là où il est normalement interdit de le faire :3 Bonne lecture et merci pour vos retours !_

 **LA** **DERNIÈRE** **ÂME**

 **Les Journaux Secrets de William Afton - 1980**

 _Rapport du 26 Septembre 1980, 19h08._

La pizzeria _Fredbear's Family Diner_ a finalement ouvert ses portes après dix longs mois de travail. Henry a acheté de nouveaux costumes pour le jour J, pour donner une identité à la marque. Le sien est rose, le mien violet. Il n'a jamais vraiment eu de goût vestimentaire, je n'en attendais pas moins de lui. Ils sont hideux, mais les clients ont eu la gentillesse de ne pas nous en tenir rigueur.

Notre petit bijou de technologie, le premier prototype d'Animatronique Fredbear, a enfin connu son heure de gloire. Les clients l'ont apprécié, mais ne m'ont pas paru plus impressionné que ça. Je savais qu'il fallait présenter le renard en premier, Henry ne m'a pas écouté. Les ours ont trop mauvaise réputation aujourd'hui, les renards, au moins, ont l'avantage d'être mignons. Malheureusement, Foxy doit encore passer une batterie de tests avant sa mise en service. J'ai hâte qu'il sorte de l'atelier. Il a toujours été mon préféré.

Les clients ne se sont pas rendu compte que les pizzas étaient surgelées, c'est un bon point. Tout l'argent de la pizzeria est allé dans les robots, il a fallu faire des choix stratégiques. Rien ne vaut une pizza au micro-ondes pour réchauffer les cœurs. La journée a été rude, mais je suis plutôt satisfait.

En revanche, je me demande où a bien pu passer Henry. Il a disparu mystérieusement, en plein milieu de la cérémonie d'ouverture. Je pense avoir géré, mais un coup de main aurait été grandement apprécié, n'est-ce pas, Henry ? Ne fais pas l'innocent, je sais que tu lis mes rapports quand j'ai le dos tourné.

J'ai testé Fredbear ce soir, avant la désactivation. Aucun problème majeur détecté. Quelques boulons et ressorts ont sauté dans la jambe droite. Je m'en occuperais demain.

 _Rapport du 27 Septembre 1980, 14h24._

Henry n'est pas venu travailler aujourd'hui. Mes appels sont restés vains, j'espère qu'il se porte bien. La journée n'a pas franchement été bonne.

La presse est venue aujourd'hui, pour admirer Fredbear. Ils ont adoré mes explications sur la conception de l'exosquelette de l'Animatronique, une exclusivité qui n'est visible qu'ici. Cependant, quand j'ai voulu leur faire une démonstration, en faisant danser Fredbear comme nous le faisons d'habitude, quelque chose a bloqué les circuits du robot. Je ne suis pas parvenu à ouvrir le ventre de l'ours, je crois que les soudures ont mal été faites. Je suis pourtant sûr d'y avoir fait attention, c'est étrange.

Un liquide rouge a également coulé des jambes du robot. J'ai cru à de la rouille, dans un premier temps, mais je me suis vite rendu compte qu'il s'agissait de sang. La presse a adoré ! La pizzeria fait déjà les gros titres à l'heure qu'il est : "Un robot qui saigne dans la nouvelle pizzeria". La police et l'inspection sanitaire doivent passer demain. Je me suis débarrassé de toutes les pizzas surgelées. Je ne suis pas certain qu'ils approuvent ce choix économique.

Quand la pizzeria sera fermée, je forcerai l'ouverture de Fredbear.

 _Rapport du 27 Septembre 1980, 19h56._

J'ai trouvé ce qui bloquait les circuits de Fredbear. C'était le cadavre d'une gamine. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Henry ne répond toujours pas. Le restaurant ne peut pas fermer maintenant ! J'ai recouvert le corps et je l'ai jeté dans la grande benne derrière, juste avant le passage du camion-poubelle. J'espère que ce sera suffisant. Je ne vais pas en dormir de la nuit.

 _Rapport du 29 Septembre 1980, 18h22._

La police n'a rien trouvé contre la pizzeria. Des techniciens ont ouvert Fredbear pour vérifier que rien ne se cachait à l'intérieur. Ils ignorent d'où provient le sang. J'ai tout nettoyé à l'intérieur, ce n'était pas beau à voir. Aucune disparition n'a été déclarée, c'est bizarre. Mais ça m'arrange aussi, je l'avoue. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre au tribunal. Avec un peu de chance, le cadavre de la gamine ne sera jamais retrouvé et rien ne changera.

En attendant, la pizzeria est bouclée jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Je peux néanmoins toujours accéder aux locaux, pour gérer le nettoyage. Mine de rien, c'est une bonne nouvelle. L'inspecteur sanitaire n'a rien trouvé mais j'ai la nette impression qu'il va nous garder à l'œil un bon moment. Au moins, on n'a pas à faire de pizzas pour quelques jours, ça permettra de faire des économies.

Malgré tout, j'en tremble toujours. Je pense aux parents de cette pauvre gamine, qui ne se doutent de rien et doivent commencer à s'inquiéter. Pourrais-je vivre avec ça sur la conscience ? Et si jamais la police remontait jusqu'à moi ? Je doute maintenant fort de revoir Henry un jour. Je suis certain que c'est lui qui a fait le coup.

 _Rapport du 3 Octobre 1980, 15h06_

J'ai profité de la fermeture pour prendre quelques jours de repos. Ce matin, j'ai profité du calme pour aller à l'atelier et travailler un peu sur le prototype de Foxy. L'exosquelette tient le coup, mais j'ai dû alléger le costume pour qu'il tienne debout. J'avoue qu'il a quelque chose d'assez effrayant avec toute cette fourrure en moins. Je suppose que si je le fait passer pour un pirate, on pourra enfin le mettre sur la scène principale. Ou mieux, lui créer un espace pour lui tout seul.

Toujours pas de nouvelle de Henry. Tant pis pour sa paie, j'ai tout gardé pour moi. Je songe à le virer. C'est ce que les patrons sont censés faire quand un employé ne vient pas travailler pendant un moment. Mais, quelque part, c'est lui qui m'a embauché. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? J'ai fouillé dans les papiers pour retrouver son contrat. Ce soir, je le changerais pour me mettre gérant de l'établissement. La pizzeria ne va pas tourner toute seule, on a besoin de personnel.

Et… Il y a eu ce moment étrange tout à l'heure. J'ai nettoyé la boîte de la marionnette. C'est notre premier essai d'Animatronique, il n'y a pas d'exosquelette à l'intérieur. Des ficelles permettent simplement de la faire sortir de la boîte quand quelqu'un la gère derrière le mur. Par conséquent, sans aide humaine, elle ne peut pas bouger. D'où son nom.

Ce matin, pourtant, le haut de son corps pendait de la boîte. Personne n'est venu, j'en suis certain, il n'y a qu'une porte et seul Henry et moi avons la clé. J'ai pensé à Henry, mais comment serait-il parvenu à entrer avec la police qui surveille les entrées et les sorties ? J'espère que ce n'est qu'une mauvaise blague d'un officier, je me suis presque pissé dessus. Contrairement à Fredbear, la marionnette n'est pas du genre à se faire câliner.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je l'ai enfermée dans sa boîte, et j'ai placé plusieurs briques dessus. J'ai aussi installé une caméra, pour m'assurer que ce petit enfoiré ne recommence pas sans être pris. Aucune chance que je ne reste plus longtemps ici, cet endroit me fout les jetons. Je rentre.

 _Rapport du 4 Octobre 1980, 10h47._

D'accord. Maintenant je me pisse dessus. Cette histoire de marionnette m'a rongé toute la nuit, je suis venu plus tôt pour regarder ce que la caméra avait filmé.

Grande nouvelle : ce cher Henry a fait une apparition. Il a récupéré des plans de robots et il a fui comme un lâche. Le bureau était dérangé ce matin, il a sans doute cherché les contrats par la même occasion. Dommage, ils étaient chez moi. Si ce chien veut effacer les traces derrière lui, il peut compter sur moi pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Quand il a quitté le bâtiment, il s'est passé un truc vraiment étrange avec la boîte de la marionnette. Vers deux heures du matin, toutes les briques sont tombées et elle s'est redressée, toute seule. Elle est restée immobile jusqu'à six heures du matin, le visage tourné vers la caméra. On aurait dit qu'elle savait qu'il y en avait une. Son regard avait quelque chose… d'humain. Je sais que c'est idiot, mais c'est comme si elle était vivante.

A six heures du matin pile, elle est retombée sur le rebord de sa boîte, exactement dans la position dans laquelle je l'ai trouvée hier. Je n'y ai pas touché. J'ai trop peur qu'elle me saute au visage. Ou pire. Le meurtre, je peux supporter, mais une marionnette hantée flippante, c'est trop pour moi.

Je songe sérieusement à fermer la pizzeria pour de bon. Ou tout du moins à bouger sa location. Gâcher dix ans de travail sur les Animatroniques est ridicule. C'est Henry qui avait choisi cet endroit, je ne l'ai jamais aimé.

Le Colorado. C'est là que je veux aller. Plus de meurtres. Plus de marionnette hantée. Un nouveau départ.


	6. Chapitre 3 : Mission de sauvetage

_Coucou ! Voici le chapitre 3 ! Maintenant qu'on a passé les premiers journaux, je peux vous le dire, nous suivrons les aventures de William dans le passé tous les deux chapitres :3 Vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises. Je dirais même que vous risquez fort de ne pas en sortir indemne :D En attendant, on retourne voir Foxy ! Bonne lecture !_

 **LA** **DERNIÈRE** **ÂME**

 **Chapitre 3 : Mission de sauvetage**

Une obscurité rassurante encercla Foxy alors qu'il quittait enfin son corps de fer. Hanter un robot avait des avantages, comme se donner l'illusion d'être toujours en vie, mais contraignait également à une existence vide et dépourvue de sensibilité. Il aurait tout donné pour sentir encore les murs sous ses doigts ou la chaleur du soleil. Une lumière blanche illumina l'espace. Il se retourna et sourit. Une forme blanchâtre l'observait. L'esprit aurait pu être un ange si ses yeux inexistants, desquels des larmes translucides tombaient dans un flot ininterrompu ne lui donnait pas des airs de démon.

Foxy se rapprocha de l'esprit. Bien qu'ils paraissaient tous semblables, les fantômes parvenaient sans mal à se reconnaître les uns les autres.

"Tu m'attendais, Chica ? demanda l'âme du robot-renard.

— Oui. La Marionnette m'a demandé de te conduire à elle, répondit une voix enfantine, emplie de tristesse. Elle est au chevet de la petite fille, à l'hôpital. Suis-moi."

Elle traversa l'obscurité sans mot. Foxy prit sa suite. Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, Foxy… L'esprit aurait tout donné pour se souvenir de son nom encore une fois. Réduits à la dénomination de leurs personnages, ils n'existaient plus que par eux. Maintenant que la plupart des animatroniques avaient été détruits, les pauvres n'avaient d'ailleurs plus rien à quoi se raccrocher. Foxy se sentit désolé pour eux. D'eux quatre, il était celui qui méritait le moins de pouvoir errer. Freddy aurait su quoi faire. Freddy savait toujours tout.

Ils traversèrent sans bruit les couloirs bondés du bâtiment. Sur les murs blancs défraîchis, leur âmes lumineuse offrait un contraste édifiant. Les deux âmes s'émerveillèrent des machines bien plus avancées qu'à leur époque qu'ils croisaient sur leur route, de la vraie science-fiction pour des enfants décédés en 1985. Aujourd'hui, les gens avaient probablement la chance de survivre à plusieurs coups de couteaux avec l'aide de ces machines qui reconstruisaient la peau en une fraction de seconde. Ils n'avaient pas eu cette chance.

Leur voyage se poursuivit dans le service de pédiatrie. Une foule de journalistes bloquait le couloir, micros et caméras à la main. Ils se bousculaient les uns les autres dans l'espoir de grappiller quelques places pour avoir un meilleur point de vue. Certaines choses ne changeaient jamais. A chaque massacre, ces vautours s'amassaient pour être les premiers à s'approprier la nouvelle, sans jamais penser aux familles qu'ils détruisaient derrière par des mots trop crus.

Les deux esprits traversèrent le rideau des oiseaux de proie. Leur forme leur permettait de passer à travers n'importe quoi, y compris des êtres humains. Les plus empathiques d'entre eux pouvaient sentir cette brève traversée. Aucun journaliste ne sursauta à leur passage. Foxy se demanda même, l'espace d'un instant, si l'un d'eux avait déjà eu une âme.

La chambre de la petite fille était plongée dans l'obscurité, faiblement illuminée par les machines qui bipaient à rythme régulier tout autour d'elle. Ses parents se trouvaient à son chevet et lui tenait la main. Une jeune adolescente brune plus âgée, inconsolable, pleurait dans un fauteuil tourné vers la fenêtre. Foxy, la gorge serrée, repensa à tous ces corps silencieux étendus dans la pizzeria. La scène se répéterait souvent aujourd'hui. Les familles ne cesseraient jamais de pleurer tant que la compagnie Fazbear's Entertainment existerait.

Les esprits de la Marionnette, Bonnie et Freddy regardaient l'enfant, de l'autre côté du lit. Leur silence inhabituel lui indiqua que le massacre les avait autant affecté que ce que lui avait vécu cette nuit. Il s'approcha d'eux avec douceur. La Marionnette se tourna vers lui. Elle lui sourit avec affection, mais le renard comprit que c'était dans l'unique but de le réconforter.

"Comment va t-elle ? demanda t-il.

— Elle est stabilisée, répondit Bonnie, derrière sa compagne de mésaventure, mais les médecins leur ont dit qu'ils devaient se préparer au pire. Elle pourrait ne pas survivre. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang.

— Elle vivra, le coupa la Marionnette. Elle le doit. Elle est notre dernier espoir pour le combattre."

Les cheveux noirs de la petite fille, toujours tâchés de sang, contrastaient avec la pâleur de son teint. Des câbles sortaient de sa bouche, sa poitrine et ses bras. Foxy se surprit à penser qu'elle n'était pas si différente que lui : sa vie ne tenait qu'à un tas de fils électriques qui la maintenait prisonnière de cette existence. Il tendit une main vers son visage. Elle passa au travers de son corps, lui arrachant un soupir.

"Et maintenant ? questionna Foxy.

— Tant qu'elle est ici, elle ne risque rien, répondit la Marionnette. Springtrap n'osera jamais venir à la vue de tous. Quand elle sortira, tu devras la protéger. Ton destin est lié au sien, à présent. Il y a une adresse sur son dossier. Dès que la nuit tombe, cherche-la et camoufle-toi.

— Quoi ? Mais Springtrap ? Il risque de fuir !

— Il a le même objectif que toi. Il cherchera à l'isoler. S'il a la même idée que toi, tu seras là pour l'accueillir. Nous serons tous là pour l'accueillir, répéta t-il en pointant les autres âmes. Il se trouve dans l'Eglise en face. Bonnie et Chica garderont un oeil sur lui pour nous avertir de sa progression. Je serais avec toi, Foxy. Tout le temps."

La Marionnette se tourna vers l'enfant.

"Nous la sauverons. Ce sera la dernière âme à subir sa folie. Elle vivra."

Chica, Bonnie et Freddy disparurent de cette réalité, lassé de ce monde. Seul Foxy resta un moment silencieux à observer l'aînée de la petite fille. Il ne connaissait même pas son nom.

"Elle s'appelle Violet, déclara calmement la Marionnette derrière lui, comme si elle avait compris son interrogation. Allez, viens. On doit encore repérer le chemin que tu devras emprunter ce soir."

A contre-coeur, le renard détacha son regard de sa nouvelle protégée et suivit sa complice dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Les douze coups de minuit sonnèrent avec force au dessus de la ville. Le sol vibrait à chacun des bruits de cloche. Dans le sous-sol de la cave, l'unique oeil de Foxy se mit à briller. Dans un bruit mécanique, le renard leva la tête. Il prit quelques secondes pour analyser son environnement, à la recherche d'un bruit suspect. La Marionnette, déjà éveillée dans ses bras, pointa la porte d'un de ses doigts fins.

"Allons-y, dit-elle. Nous devons être plus rapide que lui."

Foxy se mit en marche. Il sortit sans mal de l'hôpital et évita sans problème les personnes qui se dirigeaient encore vers l'imposant bâtiment malgré l'heure tardive. Les esprits des autres enfants, privés de leurs corps, avançaient devant eux. Ils avaient repéré le chemin et les guideraient à destination. Foxy ne put s'empêcher de lever la tête vers l'hôpital, vaste forme carrée dans l'horizon obscur, pour prier que rien n'arrive à la jeune fille.

Le robot emprunta plusieurs ruelles pour éviter de se faire remarquer. Dans l'une d'elle, un magasin d'électroménager attira l'attention du robot. Les dernières informations se mouvaient sur une vitre de verre, de manière holographique. Plusieurs chaînes diffusaient en boucle les images familières d'un sol jonché de cadavres. Les médias pensaient qu'un individu s'était introduit dans le musée pour voler les animatroniques et qu'il s'en était pris aux enfants et à leurs gardiens, avant d'être pris de remords et de déposer l'unique survivante à l'entrée de l'hôpital.

Si seulement les choses avaient été aussi simples… La Marionnette posa une main sur son bras robotique.

"Nous la sauverons. Nous les sauverons tous."

Foxy détourna le regard et reprit la route. Ce n'était plus très loin. La maison de la petite Violet ressemblait à toutes les autres du quartier : un carré de béton froid et sans vie, un carré de pelouse défraîchi et un balcon en bois pourri. La cible de l'animatronique portait le numéro quarante-deux. Par chance, les parents de la jeune fille n'avaient pas encore quitté l'hôpital, il avait quartier libre.

Il fit plusieurs fois le tour de l'habitation, pour en trouver ses points faibles. Leurs recherches les menèrent dans la cour arrière, aussi vide d'âme que les fleurs fânées qui l'encadrait de part et d'autres. Une balançoire esseulée se balançait tristement sous les bourrasques de vent chaud qui animait cette soirée lugubre. La porte en fer contenait une chattière, par chance.

La Marionnette se faufila à l'intérieur et ouvrit la porte à Foxy quelques minutes plus tard. L'animatronique veilla à bien refermer derrière lui, et commença à détailler l'habitation. Un chat tigré dévisageait les invités depuis la table du salon, à leur droite, les poils hérissés. Les félins, comme la majorité des animaux, pouvaient ressentir la présence d'esprits. L'animal observait les âmes des enfants qui l'entourait avec méfiance. Même s'il ne pouvait pas les entendre, Foxy jura voir la main de Chica caresser son dos, ce qui le fit sursauter. Il détala entre les jambes du renard et monta au premier étage, par l'escalier qui se trouvait à côté de la porte d'entrée, en face de lui.

La chambre de Violet devait se trouver là haut. Il espérait qu'elle comporte un placard où il pourrait se camoufler plus facilement. Si jamais Springtrap entrait dans la maison, il voulait être au plus près de la jeune fille pour la protéger.

Il secoua légèrement la tête à cette pensée. En presque cent ans, les animatroniques n'avaient réussi à le confronter qu'une seule fois : le jour où ils l'avaient enfermé dans ce costume, et uniquement parce qu'ils avaient réussi à lui faire peur. Mais aujourd'hui ? Leur meurtrier n'avait plus rien à perdre et l'exosquelette décuplait ses forces et chances de parvenir à son but. Bien qu'il gardait ses doutes pour lui, Foxy commençait à se demander s'il serait vraiment capable de l'arrêter, quand bien même les autres esprits l'aidait.

Rongé par ses pensées, il s'avança dans le couloir carrelé, pour rejoindre l'étage. Au bout du long corridor sur lesquels menaient les escaliers, une porte peinte en violet détonnait des autres, plus sobres, blanches. Le nom de sa nouvelle protégée était inscrit dessus, en lettres colorées. Il poussa lentement la porte, déjà entrouverte. Le chat, qui s'était réfugié sur le lit, se gonfla immédiatement comme un ballon de baudruche, les poils dressés. Il cracha à l'attention deux robots avant de se réfugier dans la chambre d'à côté, en longeant le mur.

Foxy n'y fit pas attention, il examinait déjà la chambre. Spacieuse, elle contenait un grand lit, défait, qui faisait face à une énorme armoire. Des coffres à jouets, dérangés et disposés au sol pour la plupart, étaient collés au mur, empêchant l'ouverture d'une grande fenêtre, qui illuminait le bureau de verre situés sur le mur d'en face, où un ordinateur était disposé, éteint.

Sans attendre, le renard s'avança vers l'armoire. Plus grande que lui, profonde, elle représentait la cachette parfaite. Le renard se fit une place derrière les vêtements soigneusement rangés sur des plaça deux piles de boîtes de jeux de société devant lui. Vu la couche poussière sur lesquels ils reposaient, le placard ne devait pas être ouvert souvent. Tout du moins, il l'espérait. Si la fillette pourrait accepter sa présence, Foxy était beaucoup moins rassuré quant aux parents et à la soeur de l'enfant. Il ne savait pas quoi faire s'il était découvert.

Il referma prudemment les portes de l'armoire aux premiers rayons du soleil. Il serra la Marionnette contre lui et se désactiva en silence. Sa tête retomba tranquillement sur sa poitrine alors qu'il reprenait sa fonction d'origine : robot à l'abandon.


	7. Chapitre 4 : Un pas vers la fournaise

_Hey ! Désolé du petit jour de retard, j'étais assistante du Père Noël hier, j'ai pas eu le temps de poster. On est repartis avec notre très cher ami Springtrap, qui continue tranquillement sa promenade psychotique dans les rues._

 **LA** **DERNIÈRE** **ÂME**

 **Chapitre 4 : Un pas vers la fournaise**

"Pouah ! Ça pue le mort ! Tu devrais pas y toucher, mec.

\- T'as pas entendu ce qu'ils disent à la radio ? C'est le costume qui a été utilisé pour les meurtres du musée. Il y a une récompense pour celui qui le ramène aux flics.

\- Merci, je vois ça, il est couvert de sang !"

Springtrap s'éveillait doucement, après une longue journée de sommeil. Après presque cent ans dans ce costume, il avait toujours un peu de mal à revenir hanter sa prison de métal. Quelqu'un l'y poussait pourtant à chaque fois, impitoyable. Il s'agissait de sa pénitence. Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il est lourd ! râla une voix. On va jamais réussir à le tirer jusqu'au commissariat. On devrait les appeler, pour qu'ils viennent le chercher."

Deux hommes tiraient le costume par les pieds. Malgré tous leurs efforts, il était à peine sorti du confessionnal où il avait passé la nuit. Qui étaient ces personnes ? Plus curieux qu'effrayé, le lapin les détailla avec fascination. Les vêtements, troués et sales, n'étaient pas de première jeunesse. Leurs cheveux gras et leurs traits amaigris interrogea l'animatronique sur leur provenance. Venaient-ils de la rue ? Lorsqu'il était encore humain, jeter des sans-abris loin des porches de la pizzeria faisait partie de ses missions principales.

"Mec, putain, je crois qu'il a bougé."

L'animatronique braqua ses yeux, d'une lueur surnaturelle, sur celui qui avait pris la parole. Effrayé, il lâcha sa jambe et recula, tandis que l'autre persévérait.

"Arrête de dire de la merde. C'est qu'un putain de robot et il pèse une tonne ! Viens m'aider.

\- Mark, il a bougé, je te dis !"

Repéré, Spingtrap se redressa brusquement. Le deuxième homme bondit en arrière. L'autre le tira derrière un banc. Le robot pencha la tête sur le côté. Ils murmuraient, comme s'il ne pouvait pas les voir. Ils l'ignoraient, comme tant d'autres avant eux. Pitoyables humains. Il poussa un grondement mécanique menaçant avant d'avancer pas à pas dans leur direction. Ses pas se répercutèrent en écho dans l'immense bâtiment, qui captait chaque son et l'amplifiait.

Une ombre passa à toute vitesse derrière lui, stoppant net son mouvement. Ils étaient là. Ils étaient toujours là. Sur le mur de pierre, deux yeux blancs le jugeaient sévèrement. Il détourna le regard, honteux. Il ne devait plus tuer. Il avait promis. Pourtant, une autre voix, dans sa tête, continuait de l'harceler, plus forte. Elle allait gagner. Elle finissait toujours par gagner.

"Va t-en ! rugit le robot. Dégage de là !"

Il attrapa une brique et la jeta de toutes ses forces sur l'ombre. L'esprit l'esquiva aisément, avant de disparaître. Il y eut un silence, avant que ses ressorts ne se reconcentre sur les deux sans-abris. Terrifiés, ils reculaient lentement vers l'autel, accroupis. Ils fuyaient.

"Ne partez pas, menaça t-il."

Surpris qu'il leur adresse la parole, les deux hommes accélèrèrent le pas. Springtrap sentit une rage sourde monter en lui. Cette nuit serait une mauvaise nuit. Il avait envie de tout casser et, plus que tout, de tuer. La sensation du sang qui coulait entre ses doigts était indescriptible. Mais lui ne pouvait plus la ressentir. Il ne pouvait plus rien ressentir. Il ne pouvait que la simuler et espérait que cela calme ses pulsions.

"Ne. Partez. PAS ! hurla t-il."

Il se saisit d'un des bancs de l'église et le jeta dans leur direction. Le morceau de bois se brisa en deux sur le crucifix et retomba devant les deux hommes qui ne purent retenir un cri de peur. Springtrap se rapprocha d'eux à grands pas. Dans un geste de désespoir, l'un d'eux attrapa une canne et la planta avec force dans la poitrine du robot. L'objet fit un trou dans la carcasse de métal, mais n'eut pas le temps de l'enfoncer. Son assaillant venait de jeter le bâton au loin. Le lapin attrapa violemment le poignet de celui qui lui faisait face et le brisa d'une simple pression.

Springtrap jeta sa proie avec force contre le mur. Il donna un grand coup dans son crâne qui se tordit sous l'impact. L'homme retomba, mort. Il se retourna vers le deuxième : il fuyait vers la sortie, en hurlant. Le robot le laissa partir. Qui le croirait de toute façon ? Néanmoins, la peur d'être pris sur le fait ne le quitta pas. A chaque fois qu'il tuait, elle réapparaissait, plus forte que jamais.

Il ferma un instant les yeux et se calma. Quand il les ouvrit, deux ombres se tenaient sur le mur. Springtrap détourna le regard.

 _Tu es un monstre._

"Non, répondit le robot avec insolence. Vous avez fait de moi un monstre."

Il tourna les talons sans leur accorder le moindre regard. Il les connaissait assez pour savoir que cette petite pique acerbe ne resterait pas sans conséquences. Il serra les poings. Au diable, les conséquences.

 _Tu ne sais même pas qui elle est._

Le robot figea sa marche, attentif.

 _Elle est différente. Elle te vaincras._

La dernière âme. Il l'avait presque oublié. Nerveux, il jeta un coup d'oeil vers l'hôpital. Dans l'obscurité, sa lumière lui faisait penser à un phare. Il secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser vivre. Personne ne devait savoir pour lui.

 _As-tu peur de l'Enfer, Springtrap ?_

La voix était moqueuse. Bien sûr qu'il avait peur de l'Enfer. La seule chose qui le maintenait sur cette Terre, mis à part la Marionnette, était cette impression qu'il ne serait jamais jugé dans l'Autre Monde. Lorsque l'on découvre qu'il existe une autre vie après la mort, tous les précepts religieux prennent des allures inquiétantes. Il n'était pas près à faire face à un quelconque jugement. Et puis… Cela signifierait leur permettre de trouver le repos. Ou tout du moins de les confronter eux aussi à ce jugement. Un fin sourire étira les lèvres du robot.

"Et vous ?"

Sur cette question rhétorique, il reprit sa marche. Foxy devait avoir de l'avance sur lui, jugea t-il à la hauteur de la lune. Lui n'avait aucune indication, si ce n'était le fait qu'il ne pouvait plus rester ici. Le cadavre ne tarderait pas à être retrouvé et, même s'il ne craignait pas la police, la simple idée d'être démembré le fit frissonner d'horreur.

Il huma l'air frais de la nuit. Le parvis de l'hôpital s'agitait. Springtrap repéra rapidement les flash des appareils photos des journalistes, et le brouhaha de questions qui le suivait. Trois formes humaines, entourées de policiers, cherchaient à se frayer un chemin dans la foule. Deux adultes et une adolescente. Il comprit rapidement qu'il s'agissait de la famille de la victime.

Il sentit le souffle effrayé des esprits derrière lui. De toute évidence, cela ne faisait pas parti de leur plan. Springtrap attendit patiemment que la famille s'engouffre dans une petite voiture rouge et suivit son parcours du regard. Il ne la rattraperai pas, il le savait. Mais il pourrait toujours essayer de suivre la direction qu'elle avait emprunté. Il se mit en marche vers le nord, d'un pas décidé. Il évita soigneusement l'allée principale, pour se glisser derrière les barrières rassurantes d'une résidence universitaire. Il était une créature de l'ombre à présent. Il devait cesser d'apparaître à la lumière. Laisser trop de preuves derrière lui pourrait le compromettre, ce qu'il ne désirait absolument pas.

Devant lui, une ville parfaitement étrangère se dessinait jusqu'à l'horizon. Elle avait l'allure désagréable d'une capitale. Conscient qu'il s'apprêtait à chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin, il jura silencieusement. Les choses n'étaient jamais faciles. Une voiture passa à toute vitesse à côté de lui, l'éblouissant partiellement. Il serra les dents, avant de la regarder disparaître, intéressé.

Il s'agissait des journalistes. Des dizaines de voitures fonçaient dans la même direction. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Ces rapaces savaient tout. Il lui suffisait de trouver un écran de télévision et il saurait se débrouiller pour y aller. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Springtrap leur reconnaissait finalement une certaine utilité.

Il s'engagea sur la voie à grands pas, prêt à en découdre. La nuit ne durerait pas éternellement et il devait aussi songer à trouver un abri avant le lever du soleil. De longues heures de travail l'attendait.


	8. Les journaux secrets de W Afton - 1983

**Les Journaux Secrets de William Afton - 1983**

 _/LOGIN/  
_/ENTER_SESSION/_

 __/HIDING_FILES/VOCAL_DIARY/_

 _Entrée du 24 octobre 1983, 9h27 - Retranscription écrite_

Allô ? Allô ! Allô !

Ah, bon sang, ça fonctionne enfin ! Foutu engin. Ici William Afton, nouveau co-gérant de la Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. L'ouverture de notre nouveau restaurant est prévue demain à onze heures, après plus de vingt mois de négociations avec M. Fazbear. Le bougre partait à la retraite et son restaurant m'intéressait grandement. Il a fallu que j'accepte de nommer le restaurant à son nom pour qu'il accepte.

Les Animatroniques ont encore besoin de révision mais sont également prêts pour le spectacle de demain. Fredbear a été transféré ce matin. J'ai peur que le trajet l'aie un peu abîmé, sa mâchoire a tendance à se désynchroniser de temps à autre. Aucun problème n'est à signaler pour Spring Bonnie. La nouvelle génération n'est pas encore tout à fait achevée, mais ils sont déjà eux aussi exposés sur leurs scènes respectives. C'est bon pour le marketing. Par manque de place, j'ai placé Foxy dans la salle des fêtes. Je n'étais pas pour, mais Scott y tenait absolument. Il veut transformer la salle en antre des pirates dans les mois à venir.

Scott, c'est l'autre gérant. Il m'aide pour les travaux et la gestion du budget. Quand tout sera finalisé, il s'occupera de tout ce qui est management et recrutement. En attendant, Eliane s'occupe de ça. Ma charmante épouse a toujours eu le nez fin lorsqu'il s'agit d'argent. C'est aussi l'occasion pour les enfants de passer du bon temps au restaurant. Ils me servent de clients testeurs.

Michael n'a pas l'air franchement emballé par l'idée. Je ne sais pas ce que j'attendais d'un adolescent en pleine crise d'autorité. Elizabeth est bonne cliente, quant à elle. Elle l'a toujours été. Georges… Eh bien Georges ne fait rien de particulier, comme d'habitude. Il se contente d'observer les robots de ses grands yeux effrayés et ne dit rien. J'aimerais tellement qu'il me parle comme avant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Peut-être a t-il besoin de son jardin secret ? J'espère que sa fête d'anniversaire lui redonnera le sourire.

Quoiqu'il en soit, demain est une grande journée ! Haut les coeurs.

* * *

 _Entrée du 25 octobre 1983, 23h47 - Retranscription écrite_

Cette première journée d'ouverture a rencontré un grand succès ! Scott est aussi lessivé que moi, je sens que le service de demain sera difficile. Sans grande surprise, les médias se sont ramenés en fin de soirée, avec leurs histoires de robots hantés et de meurtres d'enfants. J'étais très mal à l'aise. L'un d'eux m'a ouvertement accusé d'avoir fermé le Diner pour ne pas rendre de compte à la police ! J'ai préféré les ignorer copieusement. Qu'ils jasent donc, la publicité gratuite est toujours appréciable.

Ce soir, nous avons également pu tester nos deux prototypes de costumes : Golden Freddy et Golden Bonnie. Ils ressemblent à Fredbear et Springbonnie, mais peuvent contenir un homme à l'intérieur, grâce à un système ingénieux de ressorts et de barres de fer. Ils sont assez lourds et très fragiles, mais ils ont fait le travail. Seul Georges a manqué de provoquer une panique générale. Quand il a vu Scott, caché dans l'ours, il s'est mis à hurler que le robot allait le tuer. On a dû se mettre à deux dessus pour le tirer dans les coulisses. Il s'est mis à pleurer. Je ne comprends plus ce gamin. J'espère que Michael n'a pas recommencé ses conneries. Il n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de voler les masques des Animatroniques de l'atelier pour lui faire peur.

Heureusement qu'Elizabeth était là pour lui tenir compagnie. Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans elle.

J'ai aussi reçu un message pour m'avertir de l'arrivée d'un colis demain. Je n'ai rien commandé et, plus étonnant, il est au nom d'Henry. Je ne suis pas franchement rassuré. Je ne veux pas qu'il traîne dans le restaurant à proximité de mes enfants. Si la justice est assez naïve pour penser que la gamine disparue s'est faite kidnapper par un pédophile, moi, je sais ce qu'il a fait et je ne l'oublie pas.

* * *

 _Entrée du 26 Octobre 1983, 10h54 - Retranscription écrite_

Merde ! C'est pas vrai. Je… D'accord, calme-toi, William. Calme.

Le… Le colis. Je sais pas si Scott a vu que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il a eu la gentillesse de ne rien dire. Ce matin, la boîte de la Marionnette était devant la porte, avec cette poupée du diable à l'intérieur. Je ne sais pas quoi en faire. Scott se voit déjà la placer à l'entrée, pour saluer les enfants. Mais il est totalement inconscient ! Si… Si elle fait la même chose que la dernière fois… Je le supporterais pas. Quand je la vois, juste en face du bureau… Elle me fout les jetons ! J'ai l'impression qu'elle me regarde.

J'ai beau tenté de me dire que ce n'est qu'une poupée, qu'elle ne peut rien me faire, je n'y arrive pas. Si je réussis à la casser, je pourrais la détruire à l'atelier. Je… Je pourrais payer Michael pour qu'il l'explose à la batte de baseball avec ses copains cette nuit. Ou… Non… C'est débile. Si elle se réveille…

C'est dingue. Lorsque tout se passe bien dans ma vie, il faut que quelqu'un vienne tout gâcher.

Demain est un autre jour.

* * *

 _Entrée du 28 octobre, 22h21 - Retranscription écrite_

Je n'arrive pas à le croire. C'est encore pire qu'avant.

Hier, Henry s'est ramené comme une fleur. Il a insisté pour me parler en privé. Je lui ai clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas le bienvenue, mais il m'a tiré de force. Là, il a sorti un dossier. Il a commencé à me raconter qu'il faisait des recherches sur l'esprit et la réincarnation, et que je ne devais pas lui en vouloir pour le cadavre du Diner, que ce n'était pas ce que je croyais. Je crois surtout qu'il a perdu la tête. Même si ses résultats sont troublants, je… je n'arrive pas à y croire. Cette histoire de robots hantés… Si ça se trouve, c'est lui qui l'a montée de toutes pièces, pour me faire assez peur pour que je me taise.

D'ailleurs, comme par hasard, après son départ, la Marionnette est revenue à la vie. Mais… Cette fois-ci, elle volait. Elle n'est pas restée debout devant la caméra, elle a fouillé tout le restaurant. Elle est même entré dans l'atelier. Elle a aussi fait quelque chose à Golden Freddy. C'est comme si… Le costume tremblait tout seul. Mais il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur, j'en suis sûr ! Je n'ai même plus peur… Je suis simplement inquiet. Tant qu'elle ne fait que traîner dans le restaurant, ce n'est pas dramatique. Mais si…. Si elle s'en prend à quelqu'un…

Je ne veux pas y penser. J'ai mis un cadenas sur la boîte. Un gros cadenas. Scott s'est moqué de moi, mais je préfère qu'il me prenne pour un paranoïaque plutôt qu'il n'apprenne la vérité.

Demain est un autre jour.

* * *

 _Entrée du 5 Novembre 1983, 9h02 - Retranscription écrite_

Henry m'a dit que ça me ferait du bien d'en parler. Mais… Je ne sais pas si j'en ai le courage. Devant un psy, en tout cas. Je m'en veux tellement. Tout est de ma faute. [Bruit de pleurs] Putain. Comment ça a pu déraper à ce point ?

Fais chier.

* * *

 _Entrée du 13 Novembre 1983, 5h27 – Retranscription écrite_

Je ne peux plus retenir ça pour moi. Ça me ronge tous les jours et… il est revenu aujourd'hui. Henry. Il m'a proposé de venir travailler dans sa nouvelle location, pour l'aider sur ses études. Je… Je crois que je vais accepter.

Il y a environ une semaine, Georges a fêté son anniversaire à la pizzeria. Pour l'occasion, j'ai décidé d'activer Freddy Fazbear, notre nouveau prototype d'Animatroniques. Mais, il a rencontré un problème technique et j'ai dû passer l'après-midi à réparer ses circuits. C'est là que… Oh mon dieu, si j'avais fait plus attention…

Georges n'a invité personne à sa fête. Ces derniers temps, sa phobie des robots a pris des proportions énormes et la simple vision d'un masque le faisait rentrer dans une espèce de transe, d'où seule Elisabeth arrivait à le sortir. Michael, lui, a invité quelques amis. Pendant que je ne regardais pas, ils ont… Ils ont… Putain. Ils n'ont rien trouvé de mieux que de jouer sur la phobie de Georges. Ce n'était qu'une blague, je le sais bien. Ils ont rentré la tête de Georges dans la gueule de Fredbear. Sa mâchoire a sauté et… Elle a écrasé son crâne.

Il… Il y avait du sang partout. Elizabeth s'est mise à hurler, Michael n'arrivait plus à bouger. Scott a essayé d'intervenir mais… Mais il ne bougeait plus. Il… Sa tête… Oh mon dieu… Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à lui pardonner. Sa mère ne l'a pas fait. Elle est partie, elle pense que c'est de ma faute. Et elle a raison. Si je n'avais pas construit ces machines, il ne serait pas entre la vie et la mort. Michael est parti avec elle. Ça vaut mieux comme ça. Je suis incapable de le regarder dans les yeux.

Georges… Il a survécu, mais les médecins disent qu'il n'y a aucun espoir qu'il parle, marche ou même pense correctement après ça. J'ai… J'ai décidé de le débrancher. Cela vaut mieux. Il ne mérite pas de souffrir. Ce monde ne le mérite pas.

Je laisse cette pizzeria ouverte et nomme Scott Cawthon à sa tête. Qu'il se débrouille avec. Je ne veux plus y entrer.

* * *

 _Rapport du 14 Novembre 1983, 15h58 - Retranscription écrite_

Il s'est passé quelque chose cette nuit. La Marionnette s'est relevée, comme tous les soirs. Mais cette fois-ci, elle s'est dirigée immédiatement dans la salle des employés, avec un paquet cadeau dans les mains. Je ne sais pas d'où il vient. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il contenait.

Elle s'est approchée de Golden Freddy et elle a ouvert la boîte. Le costume s'est relevé. Je ne sais comment, puisqu'il n'a pas d'exosquelette, tout comme la Marionnette. Ils ont discuté toute la nuit, jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils se sont dit. C'était très étrange.

Et puis… J'ai pensé à ce qu'Henry m'a dit. Sur la réincarnation des âmes dans des enveloppes non-humaines. Et si… Georges était là dedans ? J'aimerais y croire. J'aimerais le serrer dans mes bras, lui dire que tout ira bien. Mais… Je ne sais pas comment ça fonctionne. Je dois en savoir plus.

C'est décidé. Dès demain, je quitte le Colorado pour rejoindre Henry à Washington. Même si ça ne me plaît pas, il a des informations qui pourraient être importantes. Elizabeth vient avec moi. La mort de Georges l'a affectée autant que moi et je sais qu'elle en veut à son frère. Je ne veux pas lui infliger une situation qui lui fera plus de mal que de bien. J'ai travaillé toute la journée sur un nouvel Animatronique, pour essayer de lui redonner le sourire.

Je l'ai appelée Circus Baby. On verra si elle plaît à Henry. Il est temps d'avancer. Il le faut.


	9. Chapitre 5 : Jardins secrets

_Plop :D Voici le nouveau chapitre de La Dernière Âme :D On retourne du côté de Foxy, les choses se compliquent légèrement. Bonne lecture !_

 **LA** **DERNIÈRE** **ÂME**

 **Chapitre 5 : Jardins secrets**

Foxy s'éveilla au son des voix de deux personnes inconnues qui se disputaient férocement. Il regarda autour de lui, un peu perdu. L'obscurité de l'armoire de la petite Violet était pesante. La lumière surnaturelle qui émanait de ses yeux éclairait faiblement la pile de vêtements montée par la Marionnette pour les protéger d'une visite indésirable. Il fut rassuré de constater que les éclats de voix ne le concernait pas. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la Marionnette à ses pieds, toujours inactive. Il ne s'en inquiétait pas. Elle était comme lui : un esprit libre qui se promenait où bon lui semblait. Si elle ne l'accompagnait pas, c'était qu'une affaire plus urgente l'occupait.

Du bout de son crochet, il entrouvrit la porte. Deux yeux verts translucides le dévisagèrent immédiatement. Le chat poussa un feulement agressif avant de décamper en dessous du lit. Le renard poussa légèrement la pile de vêtements pour avoir une vue sur la chambre. A la porte, deux adultes se criaient dessus, dans une position agressive. La femme aux cheveux roux pleuraient, dos à un homme d'une allure consistante, aux cheveux noirs mal coiffés. Elle paraissait bouleversée et ses reniflements rendaient difficile la compréhension de ses mots.

"Tout est de… faute… Si tu… Foutus robots… Grand-Père !

\- Je n'y suis pour rien ! rétorqua son mari d'une voix forte. Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé ! Crois-moi, si elle a survécu, ce n'est pas un hasard. Il a dû le sentir. Il est peut-être toujours là.

\- Il a massacré des enfants ! cria à son tour la femme. Ton père a perdu la tête il y a trente ans ! Sors de tes histoires d'enfants !"

Elle tourna les talons et claqua la porte de toutes ses forces, coinçant l'homme à l'intérieur. Foxy perçut un mouvement sous lui. La Marionnette se tenait près de lui, concentrée sur la conversation. Même si son masque n'exprimait aucune expression, il sentit une aura anxieuse se dégager d'elle. Le père de Violet poussa un grand soupir et s'installa sur le lit de sa fille.

La tête entre les mains, il laissa les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Foxy se sentit soudainement très mal à l'aise. Contrairement à ses amis, qui paraissaient avoir oublié après une centaine d'années dans l'obscurité, lui digérait toujours très mal cette vie après la mort, vide de tout. Il avait toujours refusé de regarder lorsque ses propres parents venaient à la pizzeria pour demander une énième fois à leur assassin, yeux dans les yeux, s'il savait quelque chose sur sa disparition. Confronté pour la première fois de sa vie aux conséquences des actes de Springtrap, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une tristesse profonde pour cet homme, pour Violet, pour tous ces parents qui continuaient d'espérer leur retour.

 _Foxy, tout va bien ?_

La voix le fit sursauter. Il se tourna vers la Marionnette. Elle le dévisageait avec intensité, elle sentait sa détresse. Il secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait même plus pleurer pour décharger cette peine qui lui nouait le cœur. Le père de la petite s'était levé et approché d'une étagère pleine de livre, au dessus du bureau. Il passa ses doigts sur les titres et en tira un en particulier, sur lequel il hésita.

"Et merde, cracha t-il entre ses dents."

Il abandonna les livres et sortit de la pièce à grands pas. La porte se reclaqua derrière lui. Les deux Animatroniques patientèrent encore une heure, pour être sûrs que tout le monde soit parti se coucher, puis Foxy s'extirpa de l'armoire. Techniquement, il n'avait pas besoin de bouger, il n'était qu'un robot. Mais passer six heures à attendre immobile le dérangeait. Parfois, les vieilles habitudes humaines ressurgissaient et il avait l'impression d'avoir mal aux jambes.

Le renard posa la Marionnette sur le lit. Elle pointa immédiatement l'étagère de livres des doigts.

"Pourquoi ? demanda le robot à voix haute, perplexe."

Elle ne lui répondit pas mentalement mais appuya son geste en lui poussant le crochet. Le robot finit par obéir. Il examina les livres du regards. La plupart d'entre eux étaient des livres pour enfants, qu'il ne connaissait pas. Tous sauf un. Parmi les livres neufs, une couverture sans titre attira son attention. Le morceau de papier tenait miraculeusement à l'aide de scotch noir qui maintenait les pages à leur place. Foxy tira lentement l'ouvrage, pour éviter de renverser le contenu de l'étagère sur le sol.

Une photographie glissa de la couverture et tomba délicatement au sol. Le renard fit craquer ses ressorts pour la récupérer maladroitement. Dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur l'image, il suspendit brutalement son geste et recula de trois pas, comme si le bout de papier était un frelon sur le point de le piquer. La Marionnette, surprise par sa réaction, rampa au sol et se rapprocha à son tour.

L'image était ancienne et remontait probablement au début des années mille neuf cent quatre-ving. Sur un canapé assez riche, plusieurs personnes étaient assises. Deux jeunes garçons, un enfant brun au teint pâle et un adolescent le dépassant de deux têtes, ses cheveux noirs en désordre, se chamaillaient sur la droite, sous le regard moqueur d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux. A leurs côté, une femme blonde, plus âgée, tenait affectueusement l'épaule d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années. Son regard pétillant affichait la joie de ce moment en famille. Cette photo de famille aurait pu être émouvante si l'homme ne portait pas le costume violet traditionnel de la compagnie Fazbear's Entertainment.

Il s'agissait de lui : Springtrap, William Afton, peu importe le nom derrière lequel il se cachait en ce temps-là. La date affichait octobre mille neuf cent quatre-vingt. Si la Marionnette avait probablement déjà succombé à la folie de son complice, cet instant figé datait d'avant les meurtres des autres enfants.

 _J'en étais sûre._

Elle saisit délicatement la photographie entre ses doigts fins. Elle les connaissait tous : le jeune Georges Afton, décédé par accident, son frère Michael et la petite Elisabeth. La Marionnette leva les yeux vers les murs pâles de la chambre et tendit la main devant elle. De fines particules bleues tournoyèrent sous ses doigts avant qu'elles ne forment un costume d'ours jaune abîmé : Golden Freddy. Immobile, le fantôme mit quelques seconde à émerger de l'autre monde, sous le regard bienveillant de Foxy.

"Depuis quand ? demanda t-il à la Marionnette."

 _Son corps n'est pas matériel_ , répondit sa complice mentalement. Golden Freddy avait toujours eu une place à part parmi les Animatroniques. Si l'ensemble des âmes des enfants détestaient William Afton, lui le haïssait plus que n'importe lequel d'entre eux. La Marionnette n'avait jamais vraiment évoqué son passé devant les autres. Du plus loin que Foxy s'en souvenait, cet ours jaune délavé avait toujours été là, dans l'ombre. Il ne parlait pas, il ne jouait pas avec eux. Quand il apparaissait, la mort le suivait de près. Seule son amie au visage strié paraissait le comprendre et l'aimer à sa juste valeur.

Les yeux de Golden Freddy s'illuminèrent magiquement, puisqu'ils n'avait plus d'orbites depuis bien longtemps. Immédiatement, Foxy recula pour adopter une posture timide, respectueuse. Le costume se souleva du sol et s'en écarta en quelques secondes. Son regard vide analysa brièvement la chambre, puis se posa sur Foxy et la Marionnette.

Au regard surpris qu'il lança à la photographie, le renard comprit bien vite que la Marionnette communiquait avec lui mentalement et qu'il était exclu de la conversation. Il ne s'en vexa pas. Chacun d'entre eux possédaient des secrets qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas partager avec les autres. Golden Freddy vola jusqu'à l'immense poupée. Quand son regard se posa sur le morceau de papier, il parut surpris, presque mal à l'aise. Il pointa quelque chose sur l'image, avant de reculer. Leurs regards se posèrent sur lui.

Foxy se mit à jouer avec son crochet. Il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié être le centre de l'attention. Freddy remplissait ce rôle bien mieux que lui. L'ombre imposante de Golden Freddy se rapprocha de lui. Le renard n'osa pas relever les yeux, inquiet. Il jeta un regard à la Marionnette, qui l'encourageait silencieusement. L'ours leva la main et y fit apparaître une lueur bleutée. Il fit ensuite rentrer la petite boule d'énergie dans sa poitrine.

Ses circuits grésillèrent un moment. Possédé, le robot fut secoué de spasmes mécaniques violent. Quand sa vision se stabilisa, il ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qu'il se passait.

 _\- Est-ce qu'il nous entend ? demanda une voix féminine._

 _\- Insulte son accent de pirate pour voir, répondit la voix d'un garçon, moqueuse._

Surpris, Foxy se retourna. Deux esprits au regard rieur, qu'il identifia comme Chica et Freddy, l'observaient depuis le mur. Rassuré de les entendre à nouveau, son cœur se remplit de joie : il n'était plus seul. Il en aurait presque oublié la présence de Golden Freddy, scrutant attentivement sa réaction.

"Merci, dit-il à voix haute à son attention."

Il aurait voulu parler plus mais, malheureusement, son vocabulaire se trouvait toujours limité par son enveloppe de métal. Frustré, il tâcha malgré tout de faire bonne figure. La Marionnette vola tranquillement dans sa direction. Bien qu'elle n'avait toujours pas ses jambes, elle paraissait elle aussi avoir retrouvé ses capacités psychiques. Elle rayonnait de joie et fit plusieurs tours dans la pièce, sous le regard amusé de Golden Freddy.

Foxy pointa la photo du doigt.

"Violet ?"

La Marionnette cessa sa course et s'installa confortablement sur le lit. Elle lança un regard à Golden Freddy, puis aux âmes de Freddy et Chica désormais installées sur les épaules de Foxy. Elle baissa la tête, nerveuse.

 _Il y a certaines choses que vous ne savez pas._


	10. Chapitre 6 : Le lapin de minuit

_Hey ! Nouveau et dernier chapitre avant le dévoilement des événements de 1984, qui sont encore pire que ceux de l'année précédente, eheheh. On retrouve Springtrap, qui continue sa promenade nocturne :3_

 **LA DERNIÈRE ÂME**

 **Chapitre 6 : Le lapin de minuit**

Springtrap reprit vie dans une poubelle cette nuit-là. Recouvert de déchets, il remercia les esprits d'avoir eu la bonté de lui retirer l'odorat dans l'au delà. Entre l'odeur de décomposition de son corps et les années passées dans la crasse, le feu et les déchets, il n'osait même pas imaginer le charmant filet qu'il devait dégager. Le lapin poussa les sacs poubelles et les cartons et s'extirpa de son lit de fortune. Il poussa le couvercle de la poubelle lentement, pour examiner les environs : personne en vue. Non sans difficulté, il fit craquer ses vieux ressorts pour s'extirper de la caisse de plastique. Il réalisa, amer, que les jointures métalliques dont il avait fait sa fierté à la création de Golden Bonnie perdaient un peu plus en efficacité de mois en mois. Que se passerait-il quand ils lâcheraient pour de bon ? Il ne préférait pas y penser. Rester immobile finirait par le rendre fou. Il se rappelait sans mal les trente années passées enfermé dans une petite salle bétonnée, à hurler et supplier toutes les nuits sans jamais être entendu. Le dernier « cadeau » d'Henry Miller.

Son pied se prit sur le rebord et son corps bascula vers l'avant. Il tomba face contre terre dans un grand bruit de métal qui résonna dans la ruelle. Il poussa un grognement de mécontentement et se redressa maladroitement. Sur le mur, plusieurs paires d'yeux blancs moqueuses étaient posées sur lui.

"Et ça, ça vous fait rire… siffla le robot entre ses dents."

Il se releva et étudia le coin miteux où il avait élu domicile pour la nuit. Le lever du soleil l'avait pris au dépourvu, il avait dû improviser une cachette. Cette pause imprévue n'arrangeait pas ses affaires : il ne savait plus vraiment où trouver sa cible. La ville s'avérait beaucoup plus grande que ce qu'il avait cru et les bâtiments sans identité propre s'enchaînaient, ce qui augmentait beaucoup sa confusion. Il était loin le temps où les bâtisseurs cherchaient à être originaux dans leurs constructions.

Il ignora copieusement les âmes de ses anciennes victimes pour s'aventurer dans l'allée. Prisonnière entre deux commerces généralistes concurrents, elle étouffait dans une obscurité humide. Le béton abîmé parlait de lui-même : le soleil ne filtrait pas beaucoup par ici. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et activa les vieilles ampoules derrière ses yeux. L'une d'elle avait vraisemblablement cessé de fonctionner après le coup qu'il avait reçu sur la tête en tombant de sa poubelle. Il fallait bien que ça arrive, après cent ans de chance insolente. Frustré, il illumina faiblement l'espace de son œil valide.

Un rat effrayé disparut dans un trou du mur à toute vitesse. Hormis cela, rien ne bougea dans le noir. L'allée débouchait sur un grillage solide, il ne put faire que demi-tour, vers la grand route. L'idée ne lui plaisait pas. Il avait fait le maximum pour éviter les grandes allées, trop dangereuses. Depuis la mort du SDF, il avait décidé de faire profil bas. Laisser trop d'indices derrière lui ne l'aiderait pas. Timidement, il passa le bout des oreilles au coin de la rue.

Une avenue illuminée par de grands panneaux télévisés se situait sur sa droite. Sur sa gauche, la situation était moins catastrophique : un quartier résidentiel, seulement illuminé par les lampadaires mal entretenus. Malheureusement, prendre ce chemin sécurisant signifiait retourner sur ses pas pour essayer de trouver un autre passage. Un pas en avant, deux en arrière. Il n'avait pas le temps nécessaire pour ça.

 _Moi, je connais le chemin._

Surpris, Springtrap se tourna vers les esprits. Ils paraissaient confus et regardaient autour d'eux. La voix était nouvelle, chantante, presque familière. Il chercha du regard une autre forme fantomatique, sans la trouver. Avait-il rêvé ? A juger le regard inquiet de ses esprits habituels, il en déduit que non. Ils la connaissaient peut-être même.

"Qui es-tu ? demanda le lapin à voix haute, perplexe. Je connais toutes mes victimes. Tu n'es pas l'une d'entre elles. Je me trompe ?"

Il y eut un malaise dans l'air. Il patienta quelques secondes, plein d'espoir, avant de se rembrunir. Aucune réponse. Il poussa un grognement d'incompréhension et avança d'un pas décidé vers la rue. Son regard se figea sur une tâche sur le sol, rouge comme le sang. Elle formait un masque de lapin. Ses oreilles pointaient l'avenue aux grands écran télévisés.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aides ? demanda t-il, méfiant. Pourquoi tu ne m'en veux pas comme les autres ?"

Toujours aucune réponse. Il hésita. Il s'agissait de sa seule piste. Mais cela pouvait tout aussi bien être un piège sordide de la Marionnette et de ses complices. Il se retourna vers le mur. Les esprits se trouvaient toujours là, mais paraissaient agités par une certaine anxiété. Leur attitude renforça l'idée qu'ils savaient qu'on cherchait à l'aider. Springtrap avait toujours une certaine fierté et il était sûr d'une chose : s'il réussissait à emmerder ces petits morveux, ce serait une bonne journée.

Il releva la tête, gonfla un peu la poitrine et prit la route indiquée par le lapin sanglant au sol.

 _Ne fais pas ça !_

Les voix étaient suppliantes, ce qui le remplit de satisfaction. Il ignora copieusement leurs piaillements et commença à marcher en direction de l'avenue bruyante. Plus il approchait, plus les propos du journal télévisé en cours de diffusion lui arrivait aux oreilles. Il finit même par se cacher derrière un bâtiment pour écouter ce qu'il se disait à son sujet.

"Le costume qui a volé la vie de cinquante de nos enfants est toujours activement recherché. Un sans-abri dit avoir été agressé par ce dernier dans une église, mais les enquêteurs pensent qu'il camouflait en réalité son propre crime. Les dirigeants de la Fazbear's Entertainment, dont le père de l'unique survivante fait partie, devrait prendre la parole dans les heures qui viennent. Les parents en colère réclament déjà la fermeture définitive de la compagnie. Leur location principale a été vandalisée ce matin. Par mesure de sécurité, les Animatroniques ont été désactivés pour l'instant."

Cette dernière phrase intéressa grandement Springtrap. Ainsi, le Musée n'était que secondaire ? Il était curieux de savoir quels types d'Animatroniques avaient pu être développés en son absence. Il jeta soudain un coup d'œil derrière lui. Les deux esprits venaient de disparaître, probablement rappelés par leur gourou au masque strié.

"Merde, siffla t-il entre ses dents."

S'ils récupéraient les robots de cette nouvelle pizzeria, il aurait un sacré problème sur le dos. Un frisson de terreur s'implanta dans ses circuits à la simple idée de refaire face à ces monstres de métal à la bouille de mascottes pour enfants. Quand il avait proposé de les démembrer, alors que la pizzeria n'avait jamais rencontré autant de succès, tout le monde avait ri. Voir encore ces monstruosités en vie après tous les efforts fournis pour les anéantir réveilla une colère sourde en lui, souvenir lointain de la fin des années 1990. Personne n'avait donc lu son testament ?

Un point rouge derrière lui attira son regard. Un lapin de sang était en train de se former sur le mur de briques. Ses oreilles pointaient la rue jouxtant le bâtiment où il se trouvait. Il suivit les indications et reprit la route. Les mystérieuses indications continuèrent de le guider à travers la ville, en se souciant toujours de le rappeler quand il prenait du retard. Il ignorait toujours qui était derrière cette aide inespérée et il commençait à douter. Il avait accepté de suivre aveuglément cette piste trop facilement et plus ses pas le guidait vers des ruelles sombres et mal entretenues, plus il sentait cette angoisse monter en lui.

Il détestait les surprises depuis toujours, bonnes comme mauvaises. Toute sa vie, il avait vécu de plans, de cadres, de règles. Le hasard ne possédait pas sa place dans l'équation. Plus que de la peur, son guide mystérieux faisait naître en lui de l'agacement. Ses pas se firent plus secs, ses poings plus fermés. Il se retenait de hurler sur chaque nouveau symbole qui apparaissait, puis finit par se figer totalement.

"Où est-ce qu'on va ? ordonna t-il à l'air. Je ne ferais pas un pas de plus tant que je ne le saurais pas."

Le lapin sur le trottoir prit une lueur rouge plus forte, plus insistante. Il pointait droit devant lui. Springtrap eut un mouvement de recul, nerveux. Il avait envie de faire demi-tour, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait parvenir à sa précédente cachette avant six heures du matin. L'aube menaçait d'arriver à tout moment maintenant, il devait se dépêcher. Il rangea sa frustration dans un coin, plus préoccupé par l'idée de survivre. Dans le pire des cas, les autres seraient autant coincés que lui s'il arrivait dans un piège. Son guide le fit tourner une nouvelle fois dans une allée dégagée et il comprit immédiatement la raison de sa venue ici.

Un bâtiment éclairé et entouré de voitures de police et de journalistes se tenait fièrement au milieu d'un jardin magnifique. Un immense panneau éclairé annonçait le nom de cet endroit magique : Circus Baby's Pizza World. Son estomac se tordit brutalement quand son regard passa sur les personnages décorant la bannière. Ils n'avaient pas changé : Funtime Freddy et Bonbon, Funtime Foxy, Ballora, et même deux nouveaux : Funtime Chica, qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à terminer de son vivant et un personnage difforme avec un masque de clown qu'il ne connaissait pas. Bien sûr, au milieu de cette joyeuse bande, la chanteuse du groupe, Circus Baby, un clown aux longs cheveux roux, lui souriait énigmatiquement.

Springtrap eut l'impression que ses circuits cessaient de fonctionner un à un, tant le choc fut brutal. S'il l'avait pu, il aurait certainement éclaté en sanglots. Une douleur étrange le prit au cœur : une douleur qu'il avait tenté d'ensevelir vainement pendant toutes ces années d'errance après la disparition tragique de sa fille. Ces monstres lui avait pris son monde, son humanité. Ils étaient la cause de tout ce qu'il avait fait, de tout ce qu'il avait enduré.

Et cela devait cesser.

"Elisabeth…"

Ils paieraient. Ils devaient payer pour elle.

"Papa est rentré."

A travers la vitre du restaurant, il distingua clairement deux yeux verts luisant d'une lueur surnaturelle, braqués sur lui. Elle l'appelait. Springtrap sentit la haine prendre le dessus sur tout le reste. Le désir de vengeance lui nouait les entrailles. Cette fois-ci, l'homme au costume violet qu'ils avaient tant craint n'aurait aucune pitié.


	11. Les journaux secrets de W Afton - 1984

_Plop ! On reprend l'exploration des dossiers de William Afton avec l'année 1984 ! L'occasion d'en découvrir un peu plus sur Henry Miller, ce gros bâtard._

 **LA DERNIÈRE ÂME**

 **Les Journaux Secrets de William Afton – 1984**

 _Entrée du 6 Septembre 1984, 23h45 - Retranscription écrite_

Encore une dure journée de labeur. Les nouveaux Animatroniques sont presque achevés maintenant et l'euphorie commence à prendre de l'ampleur dans l'atelier, même si j'ai l'impression de travailler seul depuis quelques jours. Henry est cloîtré dans son bureau et n'en sort plus beaucoup.

J'espère qu'il ne prévoit pas d'empaler des petites filles dans les nouveaux costumes. Je veux dire… Sur Freddy, c'était de la fourrure, ça se lave, mais là, ils sont blancs, ça va faire tâche. Je ne devrais vraiment pas plaisanter avec ça, ça va nous porter la poisse. Rien que d'y penser j'en ai la chair de poule.

J'aime beaucoup les nouveaux Animatroniques. Henry a insisté pour garder un Freddy et un Foxy. J'étais contre, mais j'ai réussi à lui faire abandonner son projet de Chica et de Bonnie. Je soupçonne cependant qu'il travaille sur une version de Chica quand j'ai le dos tourné. J'ai réussi à imposer ma vision des nouveaux Animatroniques cela dit. Il y a Ballora, la danseuse étoile, et, bien sûr, Circus Baby. Quand j'ai dit à Elisabeth qu'elle lui ressemblerait, je crois qu'elle ne pensait pas que ce serait un clown. Elle s'est un peu vexé, mais dans l'ensemble, elle paraît l'apprécier.

La voir sourire de nouveau reste le plus beau des cadeaux. Même si l'accident n'est pas oublié, l'absence de son petit frère lui pèse moins qu'avant. Elle a même accepté de se rendre à son enterrement avec moi. On ne peut pas en dire autant de Michael. Ce lâche n'a même pas osé venir. J'ai coupé tout contact avec sa mère. Elle réclame la garde exclusive d'Elisabeth depuis deux mois. Elle peut aller au diable. Elisabeth… M'aide à tenir… C'est mon rayon de soleil, ma confidente… L'idée qu'elle me soit arrachée m'est insupportable.

Bientôt la cérémonie d'ouverture. Un nouveau départ. Voilà ce dont j'ai besoin. Le passé peut bien se débrouiller seul.

 _Entrée du 12 septembre 1984, 15h25 - Retranscription écrite_

Les Animatroniques sont achevés ! Hourra ! Enfin un peu de repos. Nous avons fait un test de spectacle sur les nouvelles scènes aujourd'hui et tout s'est déroulé sans accroc. Henry avait l'air convaincu et Elisabeth a adoré cette démonstration privée. Je pense encore faire quelques modifications sur Circus Baby. Plutôt que d'empoisonner nos clients avec des pizzas épouvantables, je pourrais créer un distributeur de glaces dans le ventre de l'Animatronique. Les enfants achèteront plus facilement si ça vient de leur personnage préféré. Il ne restera qu'à acheter de la glace. Ça s'annonce compliqué. On a déjà pas les budgets pour les pizzas, il va falloir faire un choix. Si Henry propose encore une fois de faire cuire des pizzas surgelées, je le laisse se débrouiller avec les services sanitaires.

Henry… Il m'a parlé d'un projet bizarre. Il ne veut pas m'en dire plus pour l'instant, mais j'ai peur que ça tourne mal. Je n'aime pas son air énigmatique quand il en parle. Je m'assurerais qu'aucun enfant ne reste près de lui pendant la cérémonie d'ouverture. Je n'ai pas confiance en lui. Parfois, la façon dont il regarde Elisabeth m'effraie vraiment. Hors de question de la laisser seule avec ce meurtrier. Nous avons beau entretenir des relations cordiales, je n'ai pas oublié ce qu'il a fait.

Ce matin, Elisabeth m'a parlé de Georges. C'est la première fois qu'elle utilise son prénom depuis sa mort. Nous avons été lui rendre visite. Elle a pleuré devant sa tombe. Elle s'excusait, encore et encore. Mais elle n'y est pour rien, contrairement à Michael. C'est comme s'il ne regrettait pas son geste. Elle m'a brisé le cœur. Le temps passe vite. Cela fera bientôt un an que c'est arrivé. La nuit, parfois, je revois son petit corps, pendu aux mâchoires de Fredbear… Avant de partir, j'ai demandé son démantèlement à Scott. Les vieux souvenirs doivent rester à leur place, dans une décharge publique.

Plus que trois jours avant l'ouverture. Note pour demain : fixer la putain de mâchoire de Funtime Freddy. Elle a encore sauté ce matin. Ce foutu ours me sort par les trous de nez. J'espère qu'Henry va se réveiller, c'était son idée, pas la mienne !

 _Entrée du 13 Septembre 1984, 18h59 - Retranscription écrite_

Ce matin, j'ai retrouvé Elisabeth sur la scène de Circus Baby. Mon sang s'est glacé. Je lui ai interdit de refaire ça. Ce… Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur de revivre ce qu'il s'est passé dans le Colorado. Si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passerait.

Aujourd'hui, par hasard, je suis tombé sur un papier étrange. Henry a dû le faire tomber. Ça parlait d'une théorie : l'âme se détacherait du corps après une mort violente pour rejoindre un réceptacle compatible qu'ils hantent. Je… Je crois que c'est pour ça qu'il a tué cette pauvre gamine. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien faire dans son atelier toute la journée ?

Cette nuit, j'ai repensé à la gamine du Diner. Personne n'est venue s'inquiéter de sa disparition, je trouve ça horrible. J'ai jeté le corps de leur gamine dans les poubelles comme un vulgaire légume pourri et aucun parent ne s'est intéressé à son cas. Son corps doit moisir dans une déchetterie quelconque aujourd'hui. Parfois, je revois son visage, figé dans une expression de terreur. Je me sens terriblement coupable. Je sais ce que ça fait, de perdre un enfant. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais supporté de ne pas savoir ce qui a pu lui arriver.

Mais… Je ne sais pas… C'est comme si quelque chose s'était brisé en moi. Sa mort ne m'affecte pas. Ou plus. Je… C'est comme si c'était une autre vie, un autre moi. Suis-je devenu insensible à ce point ?

 _Entrée du 14 Septembre 1984, 15h25, Retranscription écrite_

Oh mon… Je… J'ai entendu un cri provenir de l'atelier d'Henry ce matin. Quand je suis rentré, il était en train d'enfoncer le corps d'un pauvre gamin dans Funtime Foxy. Il criait, il criait tellement fort… Il allait nous faire repérer, il allait alerter les voisins. Quand Henry m'a demandé de lui planter un couteau dans la tête, je… J'ai pas réfléchi, je l'ai fait… Je… Oh mon dieu… J'ai tué ce gamin. Je l'ai tué. Il était en vie… J'aurais pu le… Putain.

Je suis un monstre.

Je…

Je n'ai rien ressenti. Ce n'était pas moi. Je…

Oh mon Dieu, Elisabeth… Elle ne doit jamais le savoir. Jamais.

 _Entrée du 15 Septembre 1984, 6h25, Retranscription écrite._

Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Dès que je ferme les yeux, j'entends le gamin hurler, et je me revois, avec le couteau. Elisabeth n'a rien vu. C'est… C'est mieux. C'est pour son bien. Ce matin, j'ai été voir les robots. Le gamin… Il n'est pas seul. Il y a un gosse dans chacun des putains de robots de l'atelier. Trois enfants… Il a tué trois gosses. Il ne reste que Circus Baby.

Cette nuit… Les robots, ils ont bougé, comme la Marionnette. Tous seuls. Ils sont restés devant les caméras, immobiles, puis ils sont retournés sur leurs scènes. Comme ça. Le cauchemar recommence. Je pense déjà à partir.

J'ai peur qu'ils s'en prennent à elle. A Elisabeth… J'ai… J'ai peur qu'Henry s'en prenne à elle.

 _Entrée du 16 Septembre 1984, 18h14, Retranscription écrite_

Henry a perdu l'esprit. Ce matin, il m'a montré ses projets de recherche. Il veut créer un cirque plus vivant, à partir de l'âme des morts. Il veut prouver aux scientifiques que la réincarnation existe et qu'elle permet d'apporter de nouvelles possibilités d'existences.

Il m'a… Il a osé me dire, yeux dans les yeux, que je pouvais ramener mon fils de cette manière. Que son âme était probablement piégée dans le costume de Golden Freddy et que je pourrais l'avoir près de moi pour l'éternité. Mais son projet n'est pas terminé, et de nombreuses études doivent encore être menées sur le phénomène.

Et c'est là qu'il m'a proposé de l'aider à tuer des enfants, pour les fourrer dans des costumes expérimentaux. Pour observer leurs réactions. Pour observer leur souffrance.

Je… Je devrais le dénoncer à la police. Mais, je suis son complice. Si je plonge avec lui, qui s'occupera d'Elisabeth ? Aujourd'hui, elle m'a encore demandé pourquoi je ne la laissais pas jouer avec Baby, alors que je l'ai conçue pour elle. J'ai trop peur que, si par malheur je tourne le dos, Henry la kidnappe et lui fasse subir le même sort.

Je dois arrêter d'y penser. Demain, c'est la cérémonie de pré-ouverture. Des dizaines de gamins vont venir admirer les nouveaux robots. Je dois les protéger. Henry ne touchera à aucun d'entre eux.

 _Entrée du 17 Septembre 1984, 8h02, Retranscription écrite_

J'ai demandé à Henry qui était la gamine que j'ai trouvé dans ce vieux costume, au Diner. Je… Je n'aurais pas dû. Elle s'appelait Charlie. Charlie Miller. C'était sa fille. Elle ne l'écoutait pas, et il l'a frappée au visage. Elle s'est claquée la tête contre le sol et est morte sur le coup. Dans la panique, il l'a caché dans le costume de Fredbear et il a fui.

Je… J'avais raison, donc. C'est bien lui qui l'a tuée. Je pense que je cerne mieux le problème. Il cherche à me faire culpabiliser pour que je l'aide dans son entreprise, pour "ramener" Georges. En réalité, il cherche à masquer sa propre culpabilité derrière un masque. Il cherche un moyen de la ramener.

Mais ce qu'il fait est mal.

Juste mal.

J'ai pitié pour ce pauvre gars. On se connaît depuis la faculté, et j'ai l'impression que plus le temps passe, plus nous sommes déconnectés. Il a changé. Il est devenu un monstre.

Je ne sais pas comment il peut encore fermer les yeux la nuit, alors qu'il tue des gosses, yeux dans les yeux. Il est fou. Je dois partir d'ici. Le plus rapidement sera le mieux. Je suis sûr que Scott voudra bien me reprendre à la pizzeria. Je n'en veux plus aux robots. J'ai mal pour eux.

 _Entrée du 18 Septembre 1984, 15h22, Retranscription écrite._

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE. JE TE HAIS. JE. TE. HAIS. [Bruits de pleurs] AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! JE… JE VAIS TE TUER. Tu l'as tuée Henry, tu l'as tuée, putain...

 _William, calme-toi. Pose ce pistolet, ça n'arrangera rien._

Tu l'as tuée ! Tu l'as tuée ! NE ME DIS PAS DE ME CALMER ! Elle est morte ! MORTE !

 _Will…C'était un accident. S'il te plaît, arrête._

FERME-LA ! [Coup de feu] Ne m'approche pas ! Tu l'as tuée comme tu as tué ta gamine ! Je… Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? [Bruits de pleurs] Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir, putain ?

 _Ne fais pas de connerie. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Circus Baby a eu une malfonction. Ce n'était qu'un accident, je te le jure. Je n'ai rien à voir dans tout ça. Pose ce pistolet !_

ALORS À QUOI TU SERS ?! RAMÈNE-LA ! RAMÈNE ELISABETH OU JE TE JURE… Je te jure que je me tue… Je… Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle. Je… Je ne peux pas… Pas elle…

 _Il existe un moyen, tu le sais bien. Tu le sais comme moi. Je te l'ai déjà expliqué. On peut la ramener. On peut les ramener. Georges et Elisabeth. J'ai juste besoin de ton aide._

Je ne suis pas un putain de meurtrier. Je ne suis pas comme toi. Je… Je ne peux pas…

 _La mort est injuste, William. Mais… Imagine… Nous pourrions les ramener. Avec Charlie. Ils seraient immortels. Ils ne mouraient plus jamais. Leurs âmes seront ici, avec nous, comme si elles n'avaient jamais quitté ce monde. Fais-moi confiance. Je peux t'aider. Je te le jure._

Comment ?

 _Pose ce pistolet, et on pourra en parler. Baisse ton arme. Voilà. C'est bien. Viens avec moi. On en discutera. Viens._

 _Entrée du 25 Septembre 1984, 02h44, Retranscription écrite._

Cette location n'ouvrira jamais. Elle sera oubliée comme les autres. J'ai prétexté une fuite de gaz. Henry et moi avons d'autres programmes pour ces Animatroniques. Il a des plans. Il veut les transformer en machines tueuses… Pour qu'ils fassent le travail à notre place.

Je… Je crois qu'Elisabeth est avec eux. Cette nuit, Circus Baby a bougé. Mais quand elle s'est arrêtée devant la caméra, elle avait _ses_ yeux. Les yeux d'Elisabeth. Elle est prisonnière dans ce corps. Henry a raison. Elle… Elle est vivante…

Je revois encore son corps frêle, prisonnier de la cage thoracique de Baby… Elle l'a happée avec la pince réservée aux glaces et l'a broyée sur place. Elle n'a pas eu le temps de réaliser. Je… J'espère qu'elle n'a pas souffert. Henry m'a aidé à enterrer son corps dans mon jardin. On ne peut pas… On ne peut pas risquer qu'elle soit montrée à la police. Sinon, on ne pourrait pas les ramener.

Nous retournons dans le Colorado. J'ai convaincu Scott de me reprendre. De nous reprendre, Henry et moi. Je vais simplement changer de nom, pour ne pas être reconnu. _Dave Miller_. L'idée vient d'Henry.

Nous les ferons revenir.

C'est une promesse.


	12. Chapitre 7 : Le conte du soir

_Coucou ! Petite avance sur le programme vu que je suis en aide aux portes ouvertes de ma Fac demain :D On retrouve Foxy et la Marionnette pour de grosses, grosses révélations :3_

 **LA** **DERNIÈRE** **ÂME**

 **Chapitre 7 : Le conte du soir**

Foxy pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté aux paroles de la Marionnette. Elle pointa le lit et fit signe aux deux ombres du mur et au renard de la rejoindre. Ils s'installèrent tous les trois à ses côtés. Golden Freddy s'appuya sur le mur et croisa les bras, toujours aussi silencieux. Foxy jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui.

"Où Bonnie ? demanda t-il."

 _Il suit Springtrap_ , lui répondit Freddy mentalement. _Il ne nous écoute plus… On a fait ce qu'on a pu pour l'arrêter._

 _\- Ce n'est pas de votre faute, concilia la Marionnette. Il n'a jamais écouté. Il ne changera jamais, vous le savez bien. Mais son cas nous préoccupera plus tard. Nous avons un autre problème._

Les deux esprits froncèrent les sourcils. Foxy en aurait sans doute fait de même s'il en avait eu. Ce visage inexpressif était parfois bien dérangeant. Golden Freddy se redressa et pointa la photo avec insistance. La Marionnette hocha la tête. Les trois autres enfants passèrent leur regard de l'un à l'autre avec suspicion. Les deux Animatroniques, plus puissants qu'eux, dégageaient toujours une aura étrange que les autres avaient appris à ignorer et à comprendre. Leurs principales émotions se dégageaient par ce moyen. Foxy, Freddy, Chica et Bonnie avaient autrefois passé de longues nuits à essayer de leur donner un sens. Ils savaient que Golden Freddy était toujours triste, et la Marionnette toujours en colère, sauf quand ils se trouvaient ensemble. Leurs émotions paraissaient alors communier, pour n'en former qu'une. Et en ce moment, les trois âmes présentes pouvaient sentir une certaine appréhension émanant d'eux.

 _Vous connaissez tous Golden Freddy, commença la Marionnette d'une voix hésitante. Mais je ne vous ai jamais dit qui il était en réalité. Je vous ai toujours dit que tous les fantômes entourant la pizzeria étaient les victimes de William Afton… Mais c'est faux. Golden Freddy, Circus Baby et moi-même sommes… des erreurs de parcours._

Un long silence suivit son monologue. De toute leur vie, ou plutôt leur mort, les enfants n'avaient jamais remis en cause les mots de la Marionnette. Pour chacun d'eux, elle avait été cette ultime lumière dans l'obscurité, cette main tendue alors que plus rien n'avait de sens. Jamais ils n'avaient envisagé l'idée qu'elle puisse leur mentir, peut-être même depuis le début de leur relation. Foxy lut dans les yeux de Freddy le même sentiment qui l'animait. Si elle avait abusé leur confiance, comme _lui_ l'avait fait, ils ne lui pardonneraient pas.

 _Je… Ne vous inquiétez pas, reprit la poupée. Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Tout ce que je vous ai dit est vrai, il n'y a que certains détails dont je n'ai pas osé vous parler, pour vous protéger. Vous étiez en colère et tristes, et je ne voulais pas vous détourner de votre mission de l'époque. Il fallait l'arrêter. Si je ne vous ai pas parlé de mon passé, ou de celui de Golden Freddy, c'était uniquement pour ne pas vous effrayer davantage._

 _Mon prénom… Mon vrai prénom, je veux dire, est Charlotte, « Charlie » Miller. Je suis la fille d'Henry Miller, le co-créateur de la Freddy Fazbear's Entertainment. Je suis morte accidentellement. Je ne lui en veux pas. Je… Je ne l'écoutais pas, j'étais une enfant difficile. Je l'ai poussé à bout et il a voulu me punir. Mais je suis tombée, et je suis morte. Je ne sais pas comment. Je ne sais pas non plus comment je suis revenue à la vie. Je… J'étais là. J'étais là, mais personne ne pouvait me voir._

 _Et puis, un jour, au Fredbear's Family Diner, un jeune garçon s'est accidentellement fait tuer par Fredbear, à cause de son frère. Son âme était si triste et si effrayée que je ne pouvais le supporter. Je voulais l'aider. Je voulais le rendre heureux. Et je l'ai offert au costume de Golden Freddy, pour qu'il puisse revenir, comme moi. Pour nous tenir compagnie et chercher un moyen de partir. Ce garçon, c'était Georges Afton._

La nouvelle tomba comme une massue sur la tête des trois esprits qui se tournèrent vers l'ours fantôme. Son regard inquisiteur scrutait leurs réactions, inquiet. Maintenant qu'ils connaissaient son identité, ils le voyaient sous un nouveau jour, plus sombre, plus obscur. Foxy se tourna vers la Marionnette.

"Pourquoi dire maintenant ? Pourquoi ?"

La Marionnette poussa un soupir qui retentit comme une plainte dans leurs esprits. Ils comprirent de suite que la révélation ne s'arrêterait pas là.

 _Georges avait un frère et une soeur. Michael et Elisabeth. Elisabeth est morte au Circus Baby's World, à cause de mon père. Fou de jalousie de voir mon père si proche de sa fille, il a programmé Circus Baby pour la piéger. Il voulait juste la blesser, je le sais. Mais… L'Animatronique l'a tuée. Elle est prisonnière à l'intérieur depuis. Et elle est dangereuse. Elle… Elle aime toujours son père. Elle ne lui en veut pas, parce qu'elle ne sait pas ce qu'il a fait. Je ne lui ai jamais parlé, mais je l'ai regardé évoluer pendant les cent dernières années. J'ai demandé aux autres Animatroniques de sa location de se débarrasser d'elle et de nous rejoindre à la pizzeria : Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy et Ballora. Ils ne sont jamais venus. Ils étaient coincés._

 _C'est là que Michael Afton entre en jeu. Lorsque nous avons coincé Afton dans le corps de Springtrap, il a laissé des cassettes en héritage à son fils. Il savait que nous allions l'avoir. Il savait qu'on allait le tuer. Alors il a demandé à son fils de nous achever et de nous détruire, de mettre fin à ce cauchemar. Il a fait fermé et détruire notre pizzeria, avec nous à l'intérieur. Il s'est ensuite rendu dans les sous-sols, là où Afton avait entreposé les Animatroniques de l'autre location. Ils étaient là, avec nous, tout le temps._

 _Ils ont entendu mon message, et ils ont utilisé le corps de Michael pour sortir, en se rassemblant et en se cachant à l'intérieur de lui, comme un parasite. Malheureusement, nous étions déjà coincés dans les décombres, sans moyen de les aider. Leurs esprits se sont perdus après ça. J'ignore ce qui leur est arrivé. Je ne les ressens plus, comme s'ils s'étaient envolés._

 _Quoiqu'il en soit, Michael avait un fils, qui lui même a eu deux filles. Violet est la petite-fille de Michael Afton. Elle se nomme Violet Afton. Springtrap cherche à tuer sa propre petite-petite fille._

Les âmes des enfants accusèrent le coup. Eux qui avaient voué un culte de la haine à l'encontre de William Afton et Henry Miller, ils découvraient maintenant qu'ils étaient entourés d'enfants d'assassins. Et pire, qu'ils cherchaient à défendre la descendance de celui qui leur avait ôté la vie. Foxy se releva et s'éloigna vers la fenêtre, pour digérer ces informations. Il se sentait divisé. Il avait tenu cette gamine dans ses bras, il l'avait sauvée, il s'était attaché à elle… Tout ça pour qu'on lui apprenne qu'elle faisait partie de ses problèmes.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? demanda Chica à la Marionnette, pour briser le silence pesant. Tu nous as dit toi-même que les enfants de William Afton étaient maudits et qu'ils valait mieux se débarrasser d'eux dans leur intégralité. Est-ce qu'on doit… laisser Springtrap la tuer ?_

 _\- Non… Non, bien sûr que non. Nous allons la sauver. Elle… Elle est une de ses victimes. Elle est comme nous. Je dirais même plus, nous pouvons en faire une alliée. Si elle nous aide à piéger Springtrap, dans un endroit où il purgera son immortalité sans pouvoir faire de mal à personne, nous n'aurions plus à avoir peur de lui. Nous pourrions partir l'esprit tranquille. Elle est la seule à pouvoir nous rendre justice et à prononcer les mots qui le feront chuter._

La Marionnette se tourna vers Foxy, toujours en train de contempler l'horizon par la fenêtre. Le soleil ne tarderait plus à se lever désormais.

 _Foxy, je sais que tu te sens trahi…_

"Quel est nom moi ? demanda t-il à son attention. Toi savoir nom toi. Donc toi savoir nom nous."

Golden Freddy posa une main sur son épaule. Le robot se tourna vers lui, inquiet.

 _Tu t'appelles Fritz, dit l'ours. Tu le sais au fond de toi. Tu n'es pas un robot, tu es un enfant. Et c'est ce que nous te demandons d'être avec Violet. Deviens l'ami sur qui elle peut compter. Deviens son plus précieux allié. Guide-la vers la lumière._

C'était la première fois qu'il s'adressait à lui, et il lut dans le regard des autres qu'il ne s'était adressé qu'à lui. Foxy releva la tête, décidé. Si la seule façon d'aider les autres et de quitter cet enfer était d'encourager la gamine à faire tomber son propre arrière-grand père, alors il le ferait. Il en avait assez de cette vie, il en avait assez d'errer et de se faire manipuler. Il remplirait sa mission et il trouverait enfin le repos.

"Moi aider Violet. Mais moi avoir besoin aide."

 _Nous serons là avec toi à tous les instants, répondit Golden Freddy. Je te viendrais en aide s'il vous trouve. Tu peux me faire confiance. Je hais autant mon père que toi._

Il y eut un vent fin et léger avant que l'image de l'ours doré ne s'évapore. Foxy resta songeur un instant, avant de se tourner vers la Marionnette.

 _Il est l'heure d'aller se coucher._

"Je sais."

Il saisit la poupée et rentra dans le placard, en saluant ses amis au passage. Il remontèrent la pile de vêtements et refermèrent la porte de l'armoire. Les six heures ne tardèrent pas à sonner et Foxy se désactiva.


	13. Chapitre 8 : Elizabeth

_Coucou ! Avant de replonger dans les journaux de Willy, retournons voir comment la situation de Springtrap évolue !_

 **LA DERNIÈRE ÂME**

 **Chapitre 8 : Elizabeth**

Contrairement aux autres âmes piégées dans les Animatroniques, Springtrap n'avait pas le droit de se promener pendant la journée. La Marionnette avait d'autres plans pour lui. Elle l'enfermait dans une autre réalité, ni tout à fait en vie, ni tout à fait mort, qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau au monde réel. Prisonnier d'un petit bureau clos, semblable à celui du gardien de nuit des vieilles locations de la Freddy Fazbear's Entertainment, il était condamné à claquer la porte à des Animatroniques fantômes plus énervés que jamais. Parfois, ils l'attrapaient et lui faisaient subir les pire tortures jusqu'à ce que son corps mécanique le rappelle dans l'autre monde. Parfois, il réussissait à leur survivre et ils revenaient à la charge le lendemain, plus motivés encore. Son Enfer personnel. Une cage psychique qui se réinitialisait à chaque nouvelle journée. Aujourd'hui, Freddy l'avait attrapé et avait tenté de lui faire manger un exosquelette. Cet ours était son pire cauchemar. Vicieux, silencieux, il finissait toujours par le surprendre.

Ses yeux mécaniques s'ouvrirent brutalement sur un morceau de plastique noir. L'aube l'avait surpris la veille et il avait dû improviser une cachette dans une nouvelle poubelle. Il repoussa avec dégoût les sacs poubelles et donna un grand coup dans le couvercle qui se décrocha sous la force de son poing. Springtrap poussa un grognement de mécontentement et se glissa à l'extérieur de son logement de fortune. Il avait des plans pour ce soir et il n'avait pas le temps de traîner.

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, à leur recherche. Ils avaient dû prévenir la Marionnette de sa trouvaille de la veille, il ne doutait pas une seule seconde d'avoir affaire bientôt à de nouveaux problèmes. Une seule âme, la même que la veille, remarqua t-il, le surveillait d'un œil mauvais.

"T'es le lapin, pas vrai ? lui demanda t-il. T'as toujours été le plus casse-couilles des quatre. Pourquoi tu retournes pas voir ta maman ? Oh. C'est vrai. Elle doit être aussi morte que toi maintenant."

Ses paroles eurent de l'effet. Le petit fantôme fronça les sourcils et se mit à trembler, ébranlé. Springtrap le planta là et avança dans la ruelle. Le Circus Baby's World lui faisait face et lui ouvrait les bras. Les lumières éteintes ne laissaient entrevoir que les yeux lumineux des Animatroniques. Circus Baby attendait patiemment sur la scène de bois, à sa recherche.

Plus il se rapprochait de son objectif, plus il ralentissait. Il doutait. Comment sa fille allait-elle l'accueillir ? Il n'avait jamais eu le cran de retourner la voir après ce qui lui était arrivé. La dernière vision qu'il avait d'elle était une tâche de sang s'échappant du costume de Baby et sa main, broyée par le métal, qui avait été tranchée net. Il l'avait abandonnée. Elle méritait beaucoup mieux que cette carcasse de métal. Elle méritait beaucoup mieux qu'un meurtrier pour père. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il allait devoir assumer ses actes et espérer le pardon. Il en était réduit à ça. Espérer. Elle était peut-être la dernière chose qu'il lui restait. Si elle le rejetait, il ne savait pas comment il pourrait réagir. Si la colère prenait le dessus, il deviendrait la menace que tous ces tas de ferraille hantés avaient redouté. Sauf que cette fois, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se calmer.

Il approcha lentement de l'établissement. Avant de songer aux retrouvailles, il devait trouver un moyen d'entrer. Il fit une première fois le tour du restaurant, mais ne trouva qu'une porte cadenassée à l'arrière. Les protections étaient bien trop grosses pour être brisées, même par l'Animatronique. Springtrap supposa qu'elles avaient d'ailleurs été posées là pour prévenir tout type de nouvel accident impliquant un Animatronique livré à lui-même dans la nature. Lorsqu'il s'était échappé de son attraction d'horreur, il avait laissé une pile de cadavres derrière lui : les chargeurs de la dizaine de policiers qui avaient cherchés à l'arrêter n'avaient pas suffi à arrêter sa folie meurtrière. Ils avaient emportés le secret de sa fuite dans la tombe. Visiblement, sa petite échappée spectaculaire avait eu des retombées sur la compagnie.

Il regagna l'avant du bâtiment, devant les grandes baies vitrées. Baby le suivait du regard depuis la scène. Springtrap posa une main sur la vitre et appuya légèrement dessus pour tester sa solidité. Fine. Trop fine pour sa force robotique. Sans aucun remord, il donna un grand coup dans le verre. La vitre de fissura autour de l'impact. Le lapin frappa une deuxième fois et toute la baie vitré se brisa sous sa force. Les morceaux firent un bruit horrible en s'écrasant sur le carrelage. Springtrap tendit l'oreille quelques instants, alerte. Personne ne paraissait réagir. Une chance. Les hommes étaient toujours autant aveugles qu'il y avait cent ans. Il passa une jambe au dessus du reste de la façade en bois et rentra dans le restaurant.

L'ambiance du début des années 1990 avait été gardée. Si l'on écartait les télévisions géantes qui recouvraient les murs et les écrans tactiles intégrés aux tables, rien n'avait vraiment changé. Cette location possédait deux scènes. Sur la première, les Animatroniques du Circus Baby's World se reposaient, tous désactivés, à l'exception de Circus Baby. La vision de ces monstres, désormais inoffensifs, l'oppressa. Ballora, une grande danseuse à la robe bleue, était positionnée de manière effrayante : l'avant replié sur l'arrière, à la manière d'une valise retournée. Funtime Freddy, qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à tous les ours de cette foutue compagnie, mais en blanc pour changer, tenait toujours son fidèle Bon-Bon sur sa main, une marionnette à l'effigie de Bonnie le lapin. Et à sa droite, le regard vif et les dents moins pointues que dans ses souvenirs, Funtime Foxy avait une main levée, comme s'il saluait la foule.

L'autre scène paraissait en construction. Un grand rideau mauve cachait ce qui se trouvait derrière. Curieux, Springtrap l'entrouvrit légèrement, pour y découvrir une vision de pure horreur : Freddy, Bonnie et Chica, les originaux cette fois-ci, étaient en train d'être reconstruits. Si le lapin et le poulet n'avaient que leur bassin, Freddy était déjà complet. Springtrap referma précipitamment le rideau et chercha l'ombre de son suiveur du regard. S'il découvrait ça, il était fini. Il pouvait être certain que la Marionnette déboule dans l'heure pour réactiver ses précieux jouets afin qu'ils puissent tous le chasser joyeusement jusqu'à le coincer quelque part pour une nouvelle décennie. Il avait déjà passé trente ans dans une pièce à tourner en rond dans une salle et donner des coups dans les portes blindées, il était hors de question qu'il réitère l'expérience. Il devait détruire ces robots dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

Mais pour l'instant, il avait un tout autre rendez-vous. Il pivota mécaniquement vers la scène principale. Circus Baby n'avait rien dit, elle s'était contentée de l'observer. A bien la regarder, Springtrap comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. De grosses chaînes noires étaient enroulées autour de ses jambes, cadenassée avec le même type de cadenas qu'il avait vu sur la porte arrière. De toute évidence, quelqu'un savait qu'elle reprenait vie la nuit et avait pris les mesures nécessaires. La preuve la plus flagrante était l'absence des liens sur les autres robots désactivés. Elle était maintenue de force.

Springtrap se hissa sur la scène, dans un bruit de ressort rouillé. Le robot n'était pas adapté pour monter les grosses estrades. Ses genoux ne se pliaient pas entièrement, ce qui compliquait considérablement l'ascension. Après quelques minutes de supplice, il se releva sur les planches, face à Funtime Freddy. Springtrap ne put s'empêcher de se tenir à une distance respectable de ce monstre de métal. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, dans une autre vie, il avait été programmé pour kidnapper des enfants. Pas le genre de nounours qu'on a envie de câliner. Il longea le bord de la scène pour rejoindre sa fille.

Les deux Animatroniques se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant un long moment, incapable de prendre la parole le premier. Springtrap n'osait pas la toucher, de peur qu'elle s'évapore entre ses doigts. La petite clown était plus imposante que lui. Ses cheveux roux en plastiques, retenus dans deux couettes imposantes, le dépassait facilement d'une tête. Comme ces robots avaient été conçus pour contenir des enfants, leur taille était démesurée. Cela ne rassura pas forcément Springtrap. Si elle le décidait, elle pouvait le briser en deux sans le moindre problème. Lentement, il releva le regard vers elle. Deux yeux verts lumineux étaient braqués sur lui.

"Elizabeth… Je… Je suis tellement désolé."

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, avant de poser une main sur son torse. Comme si elle venait de se brûler, elle retira précipitamment son toucher. A la place, elle pointa plusieurs fois sa gorge. Une aura d'angoisse émanait d'elle. Springtrap mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'elle lui voulait.

"Tu ne peux pas parler ?"

Elle hocha négativement la tête. Quelque part, Springtrap s'en sentit soulagé. Pas de mots, pas de problèmes. Maladroitement, il posa un doigt sur son torse.

"Je peux regarder ?"

Elle appuya sur un bouton sur sa joue. Son plastron tomba lourdement au sol, dévoilant son exosquelette. Après une rapide analyse, Springtrap reconnut quelques marques de sa création, notamment dans certaines soudures faites à la va-vite. La carcasse robotique était nouvelle, mais l'exosquelette était d'origine. Il s'agissait de sa création, du robot qui lui avait enlevé sa fille. Après un moment d'hésitation, il écarta légèrement des câbles à la recherche du boîtier vocal. Difficile d'accès, il remercia ses doigts squelettiques qui lui permirent de le trouver facilement. Le mécanisme avait mal vieilli et plusieurs fils s'étaient déconnectés. Le lapin réfléchit un instant, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à ses oreilles. Il attrapa un câble au hasard de sa main libre et l'arracha. Il le joignit ensuite au boîtier et rétablit la connexion. Le boîtier grésilla un peu avant de se stabiliser.

"Papa ? appela Elizabeth d'une voix fluette."

Springtrap sursauta. Il avait oublié qu'il lui avait donné _sa_ voix. Il replaça le boîtier à sa place et refixa son torse. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Si la partie robotique restait impassible, l'âme du criminel venait d'être fortement ébranlée. Il releva la tête vers elle.

"Tu m'as tellement manquée, Papa… Je… Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour.

\- Ça aurait été préférable, répondit-il tristement. Regarde ce que je suis devenu. Regarde ce que tu es devenue.

\- Je sais. Les autres m'ont expliqué."

Sa voix s'était fait légèrement plus sombre. Springtrap sentit l'étau de l'oppression se refermer autour de lui. Elle savait. Bien sûr qu'elle savait. Elle avait vécu avec les âmes de ces monstres pendant des années, seule, dans le noir, abandonnée.

"Ils n'ont pas voulu me croire, tu sais. Je leur ai dit que tu n'étais pas un monstre. Que tu faisais ça parce que tu voulais m'aider. Ils ne m'ont pas écouté. Et maintenant, ils sont morts. Oh, Papa, si tu savais ce qu'ils ont fait à Michael... J'ai… J'ai essayé de les arrêter, mais… Mais ils l'ont quand même fait. Il… Il vient encore quelques fois. Il me regarde d'un air triste, et puis il s'en va."

Springtrap chercha à digérer l'information. Michael ? Ainsi il avait survécu ? Pas assez pour réussir à l'arrêter, néanmoins. Le lapin se rappelait brièvement de sa voix dans l'attraction d'horreur. Il disait venir pour lui. Il disait qu'il aurait dû être mort et Springtrap avait pris peur. Il avait décidé de fuir en partie à cause de sa faute. Il ne voulait pas l'affronter. Pas encore une fois. Et puis il se figea, réalisant un détail important.

"Il est encore vivant ? Comment ?

\- Il… Les machines le maintiennent en vie. Je leur ai dit que je les aiderais s'ils ne le tuaient pas. Ils ne l'ont pas tué. Ils ont emprunté son corps pour s'échapper, mais il pourrissait. Alors ils sont sortis. Et ils m'ont laissée derrière. J'ai essayé de l'aider, mais j'avais peur qu'ils nous voient. Alors je suis restée cachée. Pendant longtemps. Et puis… Mike est revenu. Il m'a ramené chez lui. Il m'a reconstruit. Il a dit qu'il ne m'en voulait pas, qu'il savait pourquoi j'avais fait ça. Il m'a dit qu'il allait nous rassembler. Georges, toi, moi. Comme avant. Comme une famille. Il a reconstruit le restaurant, pour t'attirer. Pour que tu viennes me voir. Mais… Tu n'es pas venu. Je t'ai attendue, tu sais. Lui aussi. Parfois, il passait la nuit avec moi et on discutait de ce qu'on aurait pu faire si je n'étais pas morte. Il a vieilli et… Oh, Papa, il a eu des enfants. C'est son fils qui gère le restaurant désormais. Parfois, il vient avec ses filles. Elles sont très jolies. Je les aime beaucoup. Mike… Mike a vieilli. Mais il a pris les devants. Il a commencé à remplacer ses organes défectueux par des machines. Il me ressemble presque aujourd'hui. Il ressemble à un robot. Il refuse de mourir. Pas tant qu'il n'aura pas accompli sa mission."

Une pointe de tristesse teintait la fin de son discours. Elle bougea légèrement les chaînes.

"Il y a eu un accident, il y a quelques jours. Personne n'a voulu me dire ce qui s'est passé, mais je sais que c'est grave. Henry, le fils de Michael, m'a attachée. Il dit que c'est pour ma sécurité. Mais je m'ennuie. Et j'ai peur. Papa, est-ce que tu as fait quelque chose de mal ?"

Springtrap baissa la tête. A quoi bon lui mentir ?

"Oui, avoua t-il. J'ai fait une grosse bêtise, Elizabeth."


	14. Les journaux secrets de W Afton - 1985

_C'est parti pour l'année 1985 ! On part de plus en plus loin dans la connerie humaine. Si vous aviez encore un peu d'empathie pour notre petit Willy, voilà qui devrait pouvoir vous faire changer d'avis :)_

 **LA DERNIÈRE ÂME**

 **Les journaux secrets de William Afton - 1985**

 _Entrée du 3 février 1985 - Retranscription écrite_

Scott nous a accueilli à bras ouverts ce matin. Nous avons attendu que les robots de l'autre location soient transférés dans l'atelier sous ma maison pour rentrer au bercail. Il n'a pas posé de questions pour le changement de nom, il comprend. Il a encore du mal à m'appeler Dave, mais il apprendra à le faire. C'est moins risqué. Je lui ai laissé la tête de l'entreprise et j'ai pris le rôle de chef technicien général. Henry a pris les ressources humaines, ce qui m'a beaucoup fait rire, je l'avoue. Pour l'instant, tout roule.

Funtime Freddy a été un peu abîmé par le transport, sans gravité. Les autres sont en excellent état. Nous avons reconstruit leurs scènes dans le sous-sol, pour ne pas les perturber. Henry a des plans pour eux. Tuer des enfants manuellement est dangereux, il préfère kidnapper les gosses dans les robots pour ensuite les ramener aux sous-sols. Avant ça, ils doivent passer les inspections sanitaires. S'ils ouvrent les robots, nous risquons de voir tous nos projets annulés. Nous réfléchissons déjà à un plan B.

La Marionnette pendait de sa boîte ce matin. Je songe à balancer cette horreur avec les autres en bas. Aucun risque qu'elle s'en échappe. Les autres robots vont bien. La mise en place de Freddy, Chica et Bonnie a très bien fonctionné et les gens les préfèrent aux deux plus anciens. L'antre des pirates rencontre également un grand succès. Voir Foxy en mouvement est une grande fierté. Il a toujours été mon favori, je n'en attendais pas moins de lui. Je suis heureux de voir que tout s'est développé correctement. J'aurais aimé que Georges et Elizabeth voient ça. Je suis sûr qu'ils auraient adoré. Et…

 _Will, tu es là ?_

Oui. Un problème ?

 _Scott m'a dit qu'une fête d'anniversaire est prévue demain. C'est une occasion en or. On en prend quatre au hasard et on les abat dans les coulisses. J'ai été vérifié, les costumes à spinglocks sont toujours là. On va mettre les costumes et les attirer. Ils ne verront rien._

Tu… Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça demain ? Je veux dire… On est là depuis seulement deux jours. La disparition des gosses risque de se voir rapidement.

 _C'est un risque que je suis prêt à prendre. Pas toi ? Pense à Georges et Elizabeth. Pense à eux avant tout le reste._

[Soupir] Très bien. Faisons ça.

 _Entrée du 4 Février 1985 - Retranscription écrite_

 _Will, comment tu te sens ?_

J'ai l'impression d'avoir encore leur sang sur les mains ! Henry, ce qu'on a fait, c'est… C'est juste mal. Je pourrais plus jamais me regarder dans la glace maintenant ! J'ai envie de vomir. On est des putains de monstres.

 _C'est ton premier meurtre, c'est normal. On s'y habitue, tu verras. Et puis, c'est pas l'impression que tu donnais tout à l'heure. Tu t'en es très bien sorti. J'ai verrouillé la salle. Ce soir, on met les corps dans les robots. C'est le week-end, ça laisse le temps à la Marionnette de les ramener._

Et après ? Ils seront hantés, comme les autres. On ne peut pas juste les laisser déambuler dans la pizzeria la nuit. C'est dangereux. Scott a embauché un gardien de nuit, suite à des vols de bornes d'arcade. Il pourrait nous voir. Et ils pourraient le tuer.

 _Si tu veux vraiment mon avis, sa mort serait bienvenue. Pas de témoin gênant, pas de problèmes. Les autres penseront que les robots sont hantés, ils ne soupçonneront rien._

Et… Une fois que la Marionnette aura ramené leurs âmes. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait des corps ?

 _On le mettra dans ta voiture et on les brûlera dans le sous-sol, le four est là pour ça. N'aie pas peur, on a fait attention, on ne risque rien._

Je l'espère Henry, je l'espère.

 _Entrée du 5 Février 1985 - Retranscription écrite_

J'ai repensé toute la nuit à ce qui s'est passé hier. J'ai beau avoir essayé de me convaincre du contraire, Henry a raison : j'ai aimé ça. Le sang qui coule entre mes doigts, le frisson d'excitation au moment de leur planter le couteau dans la gorge… C'est comme une drogue. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien qu'à cet instant, comme si c'était mon destin… Comme si je devais le faire. Je ne peux plus me regarder dans le miroir. J'ai peur de voir leurs ombres me dévisager.

Il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière désormais.

J'ai rendu visite à Elizabeth aujourd'hui. Enfin… A Circus Baby. Elle n'a pas bougé, bien sûr, nous ne sommes pas la nuit. Mais je me suis excusée auprès d'elle. Pour l'avoir enfermée dans cette pièce. J'ai scellé les portes tout à l'heure. Elles ne peuvent plus s'ouvrir que de l'extérieur. Ils sont tous coincés à l'intérieur. Maintenant que nous savons qu'il est facile de leurrer les gamins dans les vieux costumes, nous n'avons plus besoin d'eux. Ils vont rester là, jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve quoi faire d'eux. Je ne pense plus y retourner, après avoir brûlé les enfants. Je ne veux pas les regarder dans les yeux quand ils comprendront qu'ils sont piégés ici.

Henry a dû mettre les cadavres dans les robots maintenant. J'ai peur d'y retourner demain. Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de regarder la vidéosuveillance.

 _Entrée du 6 Février 1985 - Retranscription écrite_

Cadavres brûlés avec succès. Personne n'a rien remarqué, nous avons pu faire le transport des corps et le nettoyage des robots avec succès. Tout a fonctionné comme prévu. La Marionnette a réveillé les Animatroniques, un à un. Ils avaient l'air confus, mais elle a passé du temps avec chacun d'eux. Contrairement à Golden Freddy et elle, les robots n'ont pas eu le temps de retourner sur la scène. Ils sont restés en plein milieu de la salle de restauration. Henry et moi avons eu un mal fou à les remettre à leur place.

Le gardien de nuit a disparu. Impossible de le retrouver. Avec un peu de chance, il n'est pas venu travailler et il n'a rien vu ? Je n'y crois pas une seconde. A chaque fois que je passe devant les robots, j'ai l'impression qu'ils me suivent du regard. Ces saloperies sont capable du pire, j'en suis absolument certain. Nous avions désactivé les caméras pour éviter d'avoir des preuves, impossible de savoir ce qu'ils lui ont fait. Je n'ai pas franchement envie de tomber sur son cadavre.

Les parents d'un des gosses se sont pointés aujourd'hui. Henry a été très bon pour feindre l'ignorance. Ce n'était pas mon cas. Je suis resté pitoyablement caché derrière lui, les yeux baissés. Scott leur a promis de faire tout son possible pour les retrouver. Le pauvre, il n'est au courant de rien. Il est resté enfermé dans son bureau toute la journée à répondre aux journalistes et aux policiers. Nous ne sommes pas encore soupçonnés. Les flics penchent pour une fugue. Je n'avais pas prévu la possibilité d'avoir à rendre des comptes. Les tâches de sang ont eu du mal à partir des costumes. Que se passera t-il s'ils remarquent que certains bouts de fourrure sont plus propres que d'autres ?

Il y a de quoi en faire des cauchemars.

 _Entrée du 7 février 1985 - Retranscription écrite._

Merde. J'ai envoyé Scott me chercher une clé à molette dans la salle de réparation, il en est revenu blême comme un cadavre. Pour faire court : on a retrouvé le gardien de nuit. Les Animatroniques l'ont enfourné dans un vieux costume de rechange de Freddy. L'exosquelette a broyé le pauvre gars, il n'en restait que de la bouillie d'organes. Scott a prévenu les flics.

Ils pensent que le gardien de nuit est le meurtrier ou le kidnappeur des enfants. Voilà une affaire qui nous arrange bien. Il est mort, personne ne pourra jamais connaître la vérité. Henry a appuyé leur théorie en disant qu'il lui paraissait agir étrangement depuis quelques jours et qu'il était froid naturellement. Comment est-il capable de sortir des mensonges aussi facilement ? Il ne cille même pas.

La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que la pizzeria va être fermée le temps de l'enquête. Scott a embauché un nouveau gardien de nuit, le temps de pouvoir reprendre du service. Cela ne devrait être qu'une affaire de cinq jours. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal se passer ?

 _Entrée du 11 février 1985 - Retranscription écrite_

J'arrive pas à le croire. Parmi toutes les raisons qui auraient pu faire fermer ce foutu restaurant, ils ont choisi le scandale alimentaire. Ils ont trouvé un paquet de steaks périmés et les inspections sanitaires ont hurlé à l'hérésie. On est tous au chômage technique. Ils ont aussi trouvé du sang à l'intérieur des robots… celui du dernier garde de nuit embauché par Scott. Je n'étais pas là quand c'est arrivé, mais apparemment, du sang coulait des narines de Freddy. Pas étonnant : ce foutu ours a empalé le garde de nuit dans son propre costume et lui a fait exploser le crâne.

Scott s'est démené pour trouver un compromis : on détruit les vieux robots, on les remplace par des versions plus "ludiques", à la condition de mettre un détecteur de criminels dans leurs têtes. Nous nous sommes déjà mis au travail avec Henry. Les "Toys Animatronics". Le détecteur ADN est malheureusement obligatoire, il faudra trouver un moyen de le déjouer. Avec la Marionnette, on peut être sûr d'être crâmés dans le cas contraire.

On a le temps d'y réfléchir. La réouverture est prévue l'année prochaine.


	15. Chapitre 9 : Pomme pourrie

_Coucou ! Petit chapitre en avance avant le Livre Paris ! On retourne voir Bébé Foxy et son gang pour la suite des aventures !_

 **LA DERNIERE ÂME**

 **Chapitre 9 : Pomme pourrie**

Perdue dans ses pensées, une petite âme regardait le soleil se coucher à la fenêtre d'une chambre d'enfant bien vide. La Marionnette et Golden Freddy étaient partis prendre des nouvelles de la petite Violet et leur avait demandé de garder un œil sur ce qui se disait dans la maison. Ils avaient donné rendez-vous à Bonnie là bas pour le rapport de mission. En attendant, Foxy, Freddy et Chica s'ennuyaient fermement. Ils n'avaient vu personne de la journée, ce qui était plutôt logique : les parents devaient être au chevet de leur fille.

"Tu penses trop, l'interrompit une voix enfantine derrière lui."

Foxy se retourna vers le fantôme de Freddy qui partit le rejoindre sur le rebord de fenêtre. Le renard haussa les épaules. Des quatre, Freddy était celui qui se chargeait de remonter le moral des troupes quand ils perdaient l'envie de survivre dans ce monde bien trop mortel pour eux. Cauchemar des gardiens de nuits, il pouvait se montrer très imaginatif quand il fallait faire peur à des mortels trop collants. Du temps où ils hantaient la pizzeria Freddy Fazbear, le renard et l'ours étaient toujours fourrés ensemble, à élaborer des plans tous plus loufoques les uns que les autres pour terroriser le pauvre garde embauché la veille et qui repartirait le lendemain la queue entre les jambes. Quand ils ne le tuaient pas. Au fond, ils ne voulaient pas vraiment leur mort, mais avoir un crochet pour main amène quelquefois à des situations embarrassantes où la tête de leur jouet de la nuit termine empalée. Ils faisaient ce qu'ils pouvaient.

"Tu penses à la Marionnette ? demanda Freddy.

\- Oui. Pas toi ?"

Freddy baissa la tête.

"Moi aussi… Je ne sais pas comment prendre la nouvelle. Mais… Elle reste de notre côté, c'est l'essentiel, pas vrai ? Elle ne serait pas restée cent ans à nos côtés si ce n'était pas le cas. Pour moi, ça ne change rien. C'est notre amie, on ne va pas l'abandonner pour si peu. Et puis… On a tous notre jardin secret.

\- Je sais… C'est juste que… Elle savait tout pour nous, depuis le début. Elle nous a regardé pendant des années et des années imaginer notre passé, sans jamais se dire que, peut-être, on aurait voulu savoir ?

\- Et maintenant que tu sais, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Foxy, on est toujours morts. Mettre un nom sur nos visages n'y changera rien. Si nous avions des parents, il y a de fortes chances qu'ils ne soient plus de ce monde non plus. Ton identité, ce qui fait que tu es toi, ce n'est pas ton nom, et tu le sais comme moi."

Foxy détourna le regard. Dans le fond de la pièce, Chica s'amusait à faire sursauter le pauvre chat de la maison en passant à travers lui. Freddy avait raison. Ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin de noms pour rester soudés. Alors pourquoi le fait de le savoir maintenant lui faisait aussi mal ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la sortie du mur de deux nouvelles âmes. La Marionnette les dévisagea un instant avec inquiétude. Elle savait que Foxy était le plus émotif des quatre et qu'il fallait le surveiller de près. Ce n'était pas sa première crise existentielle et elle avait appris à les gérer. Comme une maman. Il culpabilisa immédiatement de lui en avoir voulu. Ce n'était pas après elle qu'il devait en avoir, elle avait tout fait pour les mettre à l'aise et leur faire supporter cette nouvelle condition. Golden Freddy la suivait de près. Son âme, plus brillante que la leur, dégageait une forte aura d'inquiétude. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Nous avons un problème, dit-elle de but en blanc. Nous parlions hier du Circus Baby's World, il se trouve qu'il a réouvert. Springtrap y est. Et il a retrouvé sa fille. Il est urgent que je parle à Elisabeth avant qu'elle ne devienne une ennemie problématique. Elle ne sait rien de son père, s'il lui retourne la tête, nous aurons de gros problèmes. Elle n'en a probablement pas conscience, mais elle est aussi puissante que Golden Freddy ou moi. Si Afton le découvre, il va en faire une arme contre nous.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? demanda Freddy.

\- Golden Freddy va récupérer mon enveloppe et je vais m'y rendre. Chica, tu viens avec moi. Springtrap a besoin de plus de découragements, on a été trop laxistes. Bonnie n'arrive plus à garder le contrôle dessus. Foxy, la petite arrive demain. Son père a négocié un séjour chez elle, pour l'éloigner des médias. Attends la nuit et fais le premier contact. Il faut qu'elle sache qui nous sommes et qu'on ne lui veut pas de mal. Freddy, tu restes ici pour le prévenir si jamais les parents ou quiconque s'approche de la chambre. Je vous retrouverais ici à six heures du matin."

Personne ne contesta les ordres, ils en avaient l'habitude. La Marionnette faisait les plans, les enfants lui obéissaient sans sourciller. Foxy sourit à Freddy. Refaire équipe avec l'ours lui plaisait particulièrement. Minuit ne tarda pas à sonner au clocher d'une église dans le lointain. Foxy fut happé de la fenêtre et s'éveilla dans son costume. Il saisit le corps de la Marionnette et sortit de son armoire. Golden Freddy avait repris la forme de son costume d'ours. Il la récupéra. Chica grimpa sur son épaule et dans un "pouf", ils disparurent tous les trois.

Leur départ fit tomber un silence triste sur la salle. Foxy se laissa tomber sur le lit, Freddy s'installa à côté de lui.

 _Dommage que je ne puisses plus rien toucher, j'aurais bien fait une partie de cartes pour passer le temps._

Foxy ne répondit pas, le regard perdu dans le vide.

 _Tu penses qu'on va réussir à arrêter Springtrap ?_

"Non. Moi pense lui plus fort. Lui être colère et colère point fort lui. Il capable battre nous si lui décider que nous pas danger car moi et Marionnette seuls. Toi et autres juste fantômes. Lui sait."

 _Je pense la même chose,_ répondit Freddy _. Il prend de plus en plus de libertés. On n'aura bientôt plus le pouvoir de l'arrêter. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il réussisse à sortir de la prison de Golden Freddy._

"Possible ? s'inquiéta le renard."

Pour contenir l'esprit de Springtrap, bien plus fort que n'importe laquelle de leurs âmes, la Marionnette et Golden Freddy avaient mis au point un piège psychique où l'âme du meurtrier était prisonnière la journée. Les deux âmes, mais surtout Golden Freddy, s'amusaient à le tourmenter en l'attaquant de fantômes d'Animatroniques du passé. Ce petit stratagème suffisait à le dissuader de penser à un moyen de s'enfuir et de nuire. En effet, les esprits pouvaient techniquement continuer à vivre dans le costume de leur robot pendant la journée. La Marionnette l'avait formellement interdit après l'accident de 1987, dont Foxy était partiellement responsable. En revanche, les enfants savaient depuis longtemps que l'interdit ne faisait pas peur à Springtrap. Un Animatronique se promenant en plein jour attirerait forcément l'attention et tous craignaient de devenir des sujets de laboratoire. Ils avaient bien assez soufferts dans leur vie, et leur après-vie, pour finir de cette façon.

 _Je ne sais pas,_ lâcha Freddy _. J'ai beau me montrer brave, j'ai toujours peur de lui. Bonnie a été bien plus brave que moi. Jamais je ne pourrais rester seul avec lui. Trop de mauvais souvenirs._

Cette confession à cœur ouvert toucha Foxy. L'ours ne se confiait que trop rarement. Il était plutôt "éponge à émotions" d'habitude, encore plus que lui. Il prenait la colère, la tristesse, les inquiétudes de ses compagnons jusqu'à l'explosion, le plus souvent sur le gardien de nuit ou la Marionnette. Les deux Animatroniques, malgré leur grande amitié, étaient rarement d'accord. Foxy se rappelait de colères effrayantes où Bonnie et Chica venaient se réfugier dans son Antre pour fuir les chaises qui volaient dans le restaurant avec rage. Plus les années passées, plus Freddy ressemblait à un vrai ours : tendre quand il le fallait, mais une force brute dès que la situation l'exigeait. Foxy avait un infini respect pour son ami, qu'il considérait comme un grand frère. Le renard l'aurait bien pris dans les bras, mais la forme spectrale de son ami l'en empêchait.

Un bruit de pas dans le couloir les figèrent sur le coup. Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre. Ils savaient que Foxy n'aurait pas le temps de se cacher dans l'armoire avant que l'intrus entre. Le renard se jeta sous le lit et tira légèrement la couverture pour cacher la luminosité de ses yeux. Un homme ouvrit la porte, le père de Violet.

"Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda t-il d'une voix incertaine et rongée par la fatigue."

Foxy fit attention à ne pas bouger ses parties métalliques. Son exosquelette grinçait toujours à cause de la rouille, il se ferait repérer en quelques secondes. La porte du placard était restée ouverte. L'intrus s'était arrêté devant elle, méfiant.

"Putain de chat, souffla t-il. Toujours là où on lui interdit d'aller."

Une masse s'abattit sur le matelas, au dessus de lui. L'homme poussa un soupir. De toute évidence, il ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Foxy ne l'avait même pas entendu rentrer. Était-il rentré seul ? L'homme se coucha tranquillement sur le lit. Le renard baissa ses oreilles pour éviter qu'elle ne le touche à travers la mousse. Freddy, fou d'inquiétude, était assis contre le mur, le regard sur lui.

 _C'est de ma faute, je n'ai pas fait attention… Il lit le livre que tu as trouvé hier._

L'homme respirait bruyamment au-dessus de lui. Peut-être même pleurait-il.

"Papa, mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait... chuchota t-il, la voix brisée."

L'homme se releva. Foxy le vit mettre une main à son pantalon, il sortit un téléphone et tapa un numéro. La tonalité emplit la chambre, puis une voix fatiguée et âgée répondit.

"Allô ?

\- Papa ? C'est moi. Je… Tu as vu les informations ?

\- L'accident du musée ?

\- Oui. La survivante, c'est Violet. Elle va bien. Elle va bien, elle s'en sortira. Mais ton père s'est échappé. J'ai foncé sur les lieux dès que j'ai pu, mais il était trop tard."

Foxy lança un regard anxieux vers Freddy. La Marionnette avait visé juste, le père de Violet était bien impliqué dans la compagnie Fazbear Entertainment.

"Tu as retrouvé sa trace ? demanda la voix à l'autre bout de l'appareil.

\- Non. Mais ce n'est pas le plus inquiétant. Les caméras ont capté Foxy et la Marionnette sortir du musée. Je les ai tout de suite supprimé, bien sûr. Mais eux aussi sont dans la nature. Je pense qu'ils protègent Violet. C'est… C'est le renard qui a déposé Violet à l'hôpital, j'en suis sûr.

\- Méfie-toi, répondit son interlocuteur. Ne leur fais jamais confiance, tu sais ce qu'ils m'ont fait. Et Elizabeth ?

\- Elizabeth n'est au courant de rien. Elle est enchaînée au restaurant. Elle n'a pas compris pourquoi, mais au moins, je suis certain qu'elle ne bougera pas. Mais elle s'y fera."

Un silence flotta dans l'air.

"J'ai peur pour Violet, reprit-il. Si jamais il la poursuit…

\- C'est un avantage.

\- Papa…

\- On a enfin une occasion de le piéger, il ne faut pas le négliger. On doit l'arrêter, tu le sais comme moi. On ne peut pas le tuer, mais on peut le contenir. Et on peut aussi piéger la Marionnette avec lui. J'ai un projet à te montrer, le dernier cadeau d'Henry Miller. Je prends le premier train pour venir demain. On se retrouve au restaurant.

\- Papa, je ne veux pas mettre Violet en danger.

\- Elle fait partie de la famille Afton. Son destin est maudit. Comme le tiens, comme le mien. Elle devra s'y faire."

L'interlocuteur raccrocha. Le père de Violet donna un grand coup de pied dans le pied du lit. Foxy n'osa pas bouger, inquiet. Puis il sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte. Le renard et l'ours poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

 _Voilà qui devrait intéresser la Marionnette, rit Freddy. Elle aurait dû rester quelques minutes de plus._

Foxy s'extirpa du dessous du lit. Il préféra ne pas jouer avec le feu et retourna dans l'armoire, Freddy sur les talons. Il garda le silence. Cette histoire prenait des proportions inattendues. Le fils de Michael Afton était donc toujours sur la trace des Animatroniques. Voilà qui compliquerait grandement leur marge de manoeuvre.


	16. Chapitre 10 : Une confiance marchandée

_Hey ! L'heure de la confrontation a sonné pour Springtrap ! C'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre de La Dernière Âme, avant que l'on repartes vers les journaux pour de nouveaux gros dramas. Bonne lecture !_

 **LA** **DERNIÈRE** **ÂME**

 **Chapitre 10 : Une confiance marchandée**

Pour la première fois depuis fort longtemps, Springtrap avait passé une bonne journée. Son enfer personnel avait été complètement déserté par ses fantômes. Il était resté assis seul à son bureau, à se questionner sur l'existence de cet endroit. Il les avait attendus, longtemps, mais personne n'était venu le tuer. Il s'était même risqué à se promener dans les différentes salles. Aucun Animatronique. Cependant, au lieu de le rassurer, cet état de fait l'angoissa encore plus. Où étaient-ils ? Quelque chose avait changé, il le sentait. Non pas que mourir dans d'atroces souffrances en boucle lui manquait, mais il craignait que ce silence anormal cache un événement qui lui échappait.

Et puis il fut happé. Il se redressa dans un placard à balais bien trop petit pour lui. Il avait dû caser les seaux à la hâte sur ses oreilles la veille, en s'apercevant bien trop tard que les six heures allaient sonner. Il écarta les ustensiles de nettoyage et ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied bien placé. Un seau s'écrasa au sol dans un brouhaha assourdissant avant de finalement s'arrêter contre une porte.

"Il y a quelqu'un ? appela une voix masculine."

Springtrap se figea. Toujours vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de présence dans les environs. Où avait-il la tête ? Il resta immobile un instant, les yeux rivés sur son torse. Un morceau de métal s'était encore décroché et avait arraché encore un peu plus sa fourrure. Il traînait tristement à terre. Le robot se décomposait d'années en années. Il avait beau être un ancien génie de la robotique, celle-ci avait tellement évolué pendant son long sommeil qu'il ignorait comment réparer tout ça, ni même si c'était seulement réparable. Tant que son exosquelette tenait bon, il ne s'en inquiétait pas.

"Ce n'est rien, Frederic, chantonna la douce voix d'Elisabeth. C'est sûrement le vent.

\- Le vent ne claque pas les portes. Et depuis quand tu parles toi ?"

Le lapin passa prudemment la tête hors de la porte. Le couloir menait directement sur la salle principale. Un homme en costume violet éclairait le corridor de sa lampe torche. Un gardien de nuit, sans aucun doute. Le robot hésita. Ce n'était pas une grosse menace, il pourrait s'en débarrasser facilement. Il avait besoin de parler à sa fille. Il gonfla un peu le torse, fit briller ses yeux d'un éclat rouge inquiétant et s'avança. Au premier pas, la lampe torche se braqua sur lui, l'éblouissant.

"Qu'est-ce que… Elisabeth ? Il y a un autre robot dans la pizzeria ?

\- Non, mentit-elle d'une voix adorable. Il n'y a que toi et moi, Frederic. Fais-moi confiance."

Le gardien de nuit renifla, méfiant. Puis il commis une erreur fatale : il tourna le dos à Springtrap. Le lapin saisit un seau et le lança de toutes ses forces vers l'homme. Le rebord du métal claqua violemment derrière sa tête. Il s'écroula au sol, sonné et lâcha sa lampe qui disparut sous la scène de Circus Baby. Il chercha à se relever, mais une main mécanique le saisit brusquement à la gorge et le souleva de terre. Dans le regard de fer de son agresseur ne brillait pas l'once d'un remord. L'employé de la pizzeria avait compris qu'il allait mourir. Mais… Springtrap n'avait pas envie de le tuer tout de suite. Il lâcha l'homme sur le sol carrelé, avant de lever sa jambe et d'écraser tout son poids sur son genou gauche. Les os émirent un bruit semblable à l'éclatement d'une coquille d'oeuf, alors que la victime se mettait à pousser des cris de douleur terrifiant.

Le lapin regarda autour de lui. A l'entrée, derrière une vitre, se trouvait une hache à incendie. Il détruisit le boîtier rouge d'un coup de poing et se rapprocha tranquillement de la scène, son arme à la main. Elisabeth, silencieuse, le regarda faire sans bruit.

"Lis', ma puce, appela le lapin d'une voix doucereuse. Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

\- Oui, Papa. Mais…Pourquoi veux-tu tuer Frederic ? Il n'a rien fait de mal. On ne faisait que jouer.

\- Nous vivons dans un monde dangereux, sucre d'orge. Et eux, accusa t-il d'un ton rageur en pointant le gardien de nuit, te manipulent depuis le début. Ils ne te veulent pas du bien. Ils te mentent parce qu'ils te pensent naïve et innocente. Et ils finiront par te détruire dès qu'ils en auront marre de jouer avec toi. Mais tu es ma fille, Elisabeth. Tous les deux, nous pourrions partir d'ici. Devenir une vraie famille.

\- Mais… Papa, où irions-nous ? Harry dit qu'il n'y a pas de place pour moi dehors. Il m'a déjà dit que je ne pouvais pas vivre dans une maison à cause… Enfin, parce que je suis un robot. Ce ne serait pas bien vu par les autres. Je ne serais pas acceptée."

Le lapin grimpa sur la scène et tendit une main vers la joue de sa fille.

"Sucre d'orge, ce fils de chien t'as dit ça pour te garder enfermée ici. Il veut que tu divertisses les enfants. Il ne veut pas que tu t'en ailles parce qu'il ne pourrait plus gagner sa vie. Il se fiche de ce que tu es tant que tu lui rapportes de l'argent. Les hommes sont tous comme ça. C'est à toi de leur prouver que tu es plus forte qu'eux. Que tu as compris leur jeu. Dans cette jungle urbaine, Elisabeth, c'est être prédateur ou mourir dans la souffrance."

Malicieusement, il lui glissa la hache dans les mains de sa fille. Il descendit et saisit le garde de nuit à la gorge, avant de le jeter aux pieds de Circus Baby, qui regarda le pauvre homme crier de peur sans comprendre.

"Tue-le, ordonna Springtrap. Libère-toi de leur joug. Tu n'es pas leur esclave. Montre-leur.

\- Papa, je… Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. C'est… C'est mal. Lorsque les autres ont blessé Michael, je ne voulais pas qu'ils lui fassent du mal. Oh Papa, il criait tellement quand nous sommes rentrés à l'intérieur de lui. Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas que ça recommence. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal."

Springtrap serra le poing, légèrement agacé par sa réaction. C'était prévisible, il n'en doutait point. Mais il espérait qu'elle soit plus facile à manipuler que cela. Il avait cruellement besoin d'alliés là tout de suite, et elle lui compliquait inutilement la tâche.

"Elisabeth, sucre d'orge. Ecoute-moi. Des… Des _personnes_ me veulent du mal. Ils veulent m'arracher de toi, et je ne le permettrai pas. Je ne veux pas te perdre encore une fois. Je veux que tu m'aides à les combattre. Mais pour ça, mon ange, il faut que tu tues ce gardien de nuit. Montre-moi que je peux te faire confiance.

\- Mais c'est mal, Papa ! Je ne veux pas lui faire mal !"

La petite clown lança la hache de toutes ses forces à travers la pièce. L'arme traversa la toile qui remplaçait temporairement la fenêtre que le lapin avait cassé la veille. Springtrap poussa un grognement qui surprit sa fille. Mal à l'aise, elle se mit à hoqueter et chercha à reculer. Springtrap remonta sur la scène. Elisabeth, piégée par ses chaînes, se mit à trembler.

"Elisabeth, gronda t-il, menaçant. Je t'interdis de me désobéir.

\- Papa, tu me fais peur, gémit-elle.

\- Je suis mort pour toi. Je suis… J'ai tout sacrifié pour toi. Tu vas me tuer ce gardien de nuit ou je te jure que…"

Il leva la main, un rayon d'énergie verte sortit des mains de Circus Baby et le projeta violemment en arrière, sur plusieurs mètres. Springtrap s'écrasa contre les portes en verre qui se fissurèrent sous son impact. Abasourdi, il releva la tête vers sa fille. Une aura verte luminescente se dégageait d'elle. Il pouvait la sentir jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Elle était terrifiée. Frénétiquement, elle regardait ses mains, comme si elle venait d'être piquée par un milliard de frelons.

Mais son père ne lui en voulait pas, bien au contraire. Fasciné par les éclats de lumière, il voyait sa fille sous un nouveau jour : une arme puissante, manipulable, qu'il pourrait utiliser contre ses bourreaux pour se libérer de cet enfer.

"Papa, je… couina t-elle. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, je le jure, je… Je ne voulais pas que tu lui fasses du mal. Ne me force pas, s'il te plaît. Ne me force pas à le tuer, c'est mal."

 _Et tu as raison_ , intervint une nouvelle voix féminine enfantine dans leurs têtes. _C'est mal._

Springtrap fit volte-face. Golden Freddy et la Marionnette venaient d'entrer par la toile arrachée. Le lapin voulut se relever mais l'ours le renvoya au sol d'un coup de pied bien placé dans la poitrine qui fit grincer son endosquelette. La Marionnette vola tranquillement vers la scène. et se plaça devant Circus Baby.

"Ne crois rien de ce qu'elle va te dire ! cria Springtrap, paniqué. Elle veut te manipuler !"

 _Je te trouves bien culotté de sortir pareilles sottises, William_ , répondit-elle sans se retourner. _Dois-je te rappeler comment tu as abusé de la confiance de dizaines de petites âmes pour leur planter un couteau dans la gorge ?_

"Je t'interdis d'en parler devant elle ! hurla le lapin, colérique. Je te préviens, si tu ouvres ta bouche, je te promets que..."

La Marionnette se retourna et s'approcha de lui. Dans ses yeux vides luisaient un scintillement de rage pure. Elle n'était pas contente, à n'en point douter. Springtrap repoussa sèchement Golden Freddy et se releva, pour lui faire face. L'ours le laissa faire, silencieux, comme à son habitude.

 _Que quoi, William ?_ répondit la Marionnette sur un ton désinvolte. Q _ue tu me frapperas comme tu allais frapper ta fille ? Une chance qu'elle soit déjà morte, à coup sûr, tu l'aurais tuée, elle aussi._

Springtrap ouvrit la mâchoire, puis la referma. Il secoua la tête et se retourna.

"Je n'allais pas la frapper, dit-il d'un ton incertain. Bien sûr que non."

 _Bien sûr_ , répliqua la Marionnette sur un ton acide. _Regarde-toi. Toi qui te vantait de ne pas vouloir ressembler à Henry Miller, tu tombes aussi bas que lui. Je t'ai offert cette deuxième vie comme un espoir de rédemption. Mais tu... Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'adresse la parole. Tu es un meurtrier, William. Et ce coup-ci, Henry n'est pas là pour couvrir tes actes. Nous en reparlerons._

La remarque coupa définitivement le clapet au lapin qui baissa la tête, déstabilisé. Ses poings fermés se mirent à trembler sous la comparaison. Oh oui. Elle savait parfaitement où frapper pour que ça fasse mal.

"Je ne suis pas Henry."

La Marionnette ignora ses pitoyables états d'âmes et se détourna de lui. Elle retourna vers Elisabeth, qui avait observé la scène en silence. Les poings serrés, elle paraissait perdue. A ses pieds, le pauvre gardien de nuit avait caché sa tête dans ses bras, terrorisé. Il pleurait comme un enfant.

 _Bonsoir, Elisabeth_ , dit la Marionnette d'une voix douce. _Tu ne te rappelles peut-être pas de moi, mais moi, je me souviens de toi. Je me souviens de chacune des victimes d'Henry Miller et de William Afton. Tu es comme moi : une laissée pour compte. Mais c'est terminé désormais. Je suis là pour t'aider. Comme tu peux toi-même m'aider. Nous pouvons être libre, Elisabeth, tous._

Elle pointa Springtrap de son fin doigt noir.

 _Mais pour ça, nous devons l'empêcher de tuer la petite fille qu'il a laissé derrière lui au restaurant. Est-ce que tu es avec nous ?_

Circus Baby lança un regard à son père, incertaine.

"Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal."

 _Fais-moi confiance._

"Non, répondit-elle. J'ai fait confiance, une fois. Et j'ai été laissée derrière. Je crois que tu essayes de me manipuler."

Elle tendit la main, un rayon vert puissant balaya la Marionnette. Golden Freddy se téléporta et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'écrase contre le mur. Profitant de la diversion, Springtrap se releva et fila par la fenêtre, sans un regard derrière lui. La Marionnette se retourna vers un mur.

 _Bonnie, suis-le._

Une ombre fila à la suite du fugitif et disparut dans l'obscurité. La Marionnette se releva et se tourna vers Elisabeth.

 _Pourquoi ?_

"Je me souviens de toi, dit-elle d'une voix fluette. C'est toi qui a dit aux autres de se débarrasser de moi, une fois qu'ils auraient tué Michael. Mais… Je ne suis pas une marionnette que tu peux utiliser comme tu le souhaites. Je sais ce que Papa a fait. Mais je sais aussi ce que vous avez fait à mon frère."

Golden Freddy s'approcha d'elle. Son apparence se modifia pour prendre celle d'un jeune garçon de huit ans à la peau luisant de manière surnaturelle. Ses yeux, remplacés par un vide s'accordaient parfaitement à ses cheveux noirs tâchés de sang fantômatique.

"Georges ? appela t-elle, perdue."

 _Je sais que tu n'as aucune raison de me croire_ , petite soeur, dit-il d'une voix déformée. _Papa n'est pas celui que tu crois. Il n'a jamais cessé de te mentir. De nous mentir. Je te montrerais pendant la journée. Peut-être alors cesseras-tu de nous voir comme des monstres. Nous ne sommes pas des monstres. Nous cherchons à le sauver, juste comme nous voulons te sauver toi._

"Montre-moi d'abord."

Il hocha la tête. La Marionnette jeta un regard à l'horloge, les six heures approchaient. Elle se tourna vers Golden Freddy.

 _Rendez-vous à minuit. Je vais avertir Foxy et Freddy. On ne doit pas perdre sa trace._

Elle écarta deux planches de l'estrade et se glissa en dessous. Dès qu'elle les remis en place, une église dans le lointain sonna la fin de la malédiction. Golden Freddy récupéra l'âme de Circus Baby et l'entraîna vers son monde, celui que personne ne pouvait voir.


	17. Les journaux secrets de W Afton - 1986

_Coucou ! On est repartis pour les journaux de Willy, et l'affaire se complique. Les fans de FNAF savent déjà ce qui se passe en 1987, bah je peux vous dire qu'on continue lentement de s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres :3_

 **LA DERNIÈRE ÂME**

 **Les journaux secrets de William Afton - 1986**

 _Entrée du 26 novembre 1986, 20h45 - Retranscription écrite_

La construction de ces maudites machines aura pris plus longtemps que prévu, mais j'en vois enfin le bout. Toy Chica est plutôt une réussite… On ne peut pas en dire autant de Toy Bonnie. Il est horrible et me fout les jetons. Henry a beau l'avoir peint en bleu ciel, je n'arrive pas à détourner les yeux de ses pupilles vides. Toy Freddy fonctionne totalement, mais l'endosquelette de Toy Foxy a de graves problèmes. On manquait de pièces, et même les vieux Animatroniques n'ont pas pu aider. J'ai l'impression qu'au moindre contact physique, il pourrait exploser.

Les vieux modèles ont été déplacé dans la partie arrière. J'ai tenté de convaincre Henry de les détruire totalement, mais il veut les garder. Il dit que l'évolution des âmes qui les hantent pourrait être intéressante à étudier. Ce fou s'est d'ailleurs proposé pour devenir gardien de nuit à la réouverture. J'ai tenté de l'en dissuader, mais il n'en a rien à faire. Impossible de lui retirer cette idée de l'esprit. Même Scott a été surpris de sa décision.

Pauvre Scott. Il a passé les derniers mois à crouler sous la paperasse et les procès. Les services sanitaires ne sont pas vraiment pour la réouverture, mais ils n'ont plus rien à nous reprocher : les cuisines, les Animatroniques, même les tables ont été changées et modernisées. Leur délire va tellement loin qu'on a dû intégrer des détecteurs de criminels fichés dans la tête des robots. Bien évidemment, j'ai réussi à nous supprimer des registres, Henry et moi. Confier cette tâche aux inventeurs de machines n'était de toute évidence pas une très bonne idée. S'ils veulent mon avis, c'est pas nous qui devrions nous moderniser.

Quoiqu'il en soit, la guerre est remportée et la réouverture prévue la semaine prochaine ! Jusque là, je vais enfin pouvoir profiter de vacances. Je ne sais pas ce qu'a prévu Henry pour la réouverture, mais je suppose qu'il a déjà des plans en tête. Dieu seul sait ce qui arrivera.

 _Entrée du 3 décembre 1986, 23h22 - Retranscription écrite_

La réouverture a été une réussite. Henry prenant sa garde le soir, je n'ai eu l'occasion que de l'apercevoir en quittant la pizzeria. Comme on a pas eu assez de budget pour embaucher plus de personnel, Scott et moi avons assuré le service cet après-midi. Les nouveaux Animatroniques plaisent bien, même cet hideux lapin bleu pimpant, devenu la coqueluche des mioches pour une raison qui m'échappe.

En revanche, Toy Foxy n'a pas tenu le coup. Le pauvre a explosé en morceaux. Impossible de le réparer, son endosquelette s'est tordu dans les flammes. Il ne ressemble plus qu'à un amas de ficelles métalliques démantelées. Des enfants ont essayé de m'aider à le reconstruire et ça a donné une idée à Scott. On le laisse dans cet état, et on laisse les enfants essayer de le reconstruire. J'ai accepté, principalement par flemme de devoir le réparer moi-même. On lui a même trouvé un nouveau surnom : Mangle.

La Marionnette a aussi eu sa petite rénovation. Elle est maintenant encore plus effrayante. On lui a fabriqué un petit endosquelette, elle se déplace librement dans le restaurant. J'ai eu quelques sueurs froides en la croisant dans les couloirs, mais personne n'a rien remarqué, je pense. Avec Henry, on a découvert qu'elle était sensible à la musique. On a installé une boîte à musique dans sa boîte à surprises pour la garder sous contrôle pendant la nuit. Depuis ce mécanisme, les vieux Animatroniques se tiennent tranquille dans la salle arrière. Ils ne sont plus très effrayants de toute façon, la moitié de leurs pièces a été réutilisée dans les nouveaux Animatroniques. Bonnie n'a plus de visage et un seul bras, l'endosquelette de Foxy ne tient plus que par un miracle quelconque, la mâchoire de Chica a lâché. Seul Freddy est resté plutôt intact, son endosquelette étant trop ancien pour être recyclé. Et malgré tout, ils fonctionnent toujours. Dès qu'on lâche la Marionnette, le cirque reprend : ils tapent comme des fous sur les murs pour sortir, et ils ont même réussi une fois. Une chance que personne ne se trouvait là à ce moment-là.

 _Entrée du 4 décembre 1986, 7h04 - Retranscription écrite_

Henry ? Je suis arrivé plus tôt, si tu veux finir ta garde maintenant. Il y a pas eu de problème pendant la n…

 _Will… Willi…_

Oh merde. Merde, merde, merde… Putain, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Ne bouge pas, je… Je vais appeler les urgences. Putain, il y a du sang partout. Je vais essayer de retirer le plastron. [Bruit de ressort qui explose]

 _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !_

Merde ! Merde ! Je… [Bruit de touches de téléphone] Allô ! Allô, ici Will… Dave Miller, de la pizzeria Freddy Fazbear. J'ai besoin d'une ambulance de toute urgence, mon ami est coincé dans un costume d'ours de trois cents kilos. Ses springlocks ont lâché, il est empalé à l'intérieur et il perd beaucoup de sang.

 _WILLIAM ! J'ai mal… J'ai…_ [Bruit de ressort qui explose] _AAAAAH !_

Oui, il est conscient. Je ne peux pas le toucher, certains ressorts maintiennent encore l'endosquelette en dessous. S'ils lâchent, le robot se remettra en place et il sera broyé, je ne peux rien faire, je suis désolé. Henry ? Henry, reste avec moi. Henry ? Henry, parle-moi ! Il ne répond plus ! Je…. D'accord. Venez vite.

 _Entrée du 4 décembre 1986, 13h23 - Retranscription écrite_

J'en ai les mains qui tremble. Ce matin, j'ai retrouvé Henry dans une mare de sang dans le bureau de nuit. Les Animatroniques l'ont enfoncé dans son costume de scène, Golden Freddy, et ils ont frappé dessus jusqu'à ce que les ressorts lâchent. Je ne sais même pas comment il peut être encore en vie. Les barres de fer ont intégralement transpercé son corps au niveau des bras, des jambes, du ventre... Et par une chance insolente, aucun de ses organes vitaux n'a été touché. Il en gardera des cicatrices toute sa vie, mais il s'en sortira.

Sur les caméras, la Marionnette regardait la scène à la porte, elle n'a jamais bougé. Elle se rappelle sans doute de qui elle est. Je ne peux pas vraiment dire que Henry ne l'a pas cherché. Mais maintenant que nous savons qu'ils peuvent tuer et sortir à leur guise des coulisses, il est vital que les caméras de suveillance soient effacées tous les matins. Tant pis pour l'investigation policière qui ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. S'ils voient des robots bouger, ça va nous retomber dessus.

Le service du midi s'est bien déroulé, aucun accident à déclarer, mis à part l'explosion d'un des yeux de Mangle qui a presque déclenché un incendie. Aucun blessé à déplorer; heureusement. J'ai dit à Scott que laissé le robot démembré aux enfants était risqué, mais il a tendance à ignorer mes recommandations.

 _Entrée du 4 décembre 1986, 20h45 - Retranscription écrite_

 _William, je peux te parler ?_

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Scott ? Des nouvelles de Henry ?

 _Il s'est réveillé et il te demande. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je venais te voir. Je… Je sais que tu vas me prendre pour un fou, mais… Tu as regardé les caméras de la nuit ? Je les ai visionné ce matin et… J'ai vu les robots bouger, tous seuls._

Oh, vraiment ? Toi aussi tu commences à croire à ces histoires de robot hanté ? Je pensais que tu avais arrêté d'écouter la télé.

 _William, s'il te plaît… Tu… Tu es au courant, n'est-ce pas ? Chaque matin, je te vois aller au bureau, et les enregistrements des caméras disparaissent ensuite mystérieusement. Je veux que tu sois sincère avec moi. Est-ce que ces robots sont vraiment hantés ?_

C'est ridicule. Ce sont des robots, ils ne sont pas programmés pour faire peur aux clients. Je crois que les médias te montent à la tête.

 _J'espère que tu as raison. Non, parce que si je découvrais que… Je sais pas… Si Henry et toi avaient… tué les enfants qui ont disparu… Non, c'est dingue. Cette histoire de disparition me fait perdre les pédales, je suis désolé. La police est encore venue aujourd'hui, la mère du petit Gabriel veut organiser des obsèques publiques pour les enfants disparus et leur créer un mémorial dans la pizzeria. J'ai pas eu le cœur de dire non._

C'est pas un cimetière, ici.

 _Non, bien sûr que non… Mais… Je vois ces parents tous les jours, William. Chaque jour, ils viennent au restaurant et me demande si j'ai des nouvelles de leurs enfants. Et je les regarde dans les yeux, et je leur dis qu'il n'y a rien de nouveau. Ils sont de plus en plus mal, la mère du petit Fritz ne dort plus, les parents de Susie sont en dépression tous les deux. J'ai du mal à gérer cette situation. Le soir, quand je rentre chez moi, je suis hanté par l'image de ces gosses. Je me sens tellement impuissant, Willy. J'aimerais comprendre ce qui leur est arrivé. Je me dis qu'on a pas assez fait attention à eux, qu'ils sont peut-être morts dans un coin de la pizzeria et qu'on a rien vu… Quatre enfants sont peut-être morts quelque part dans notre restaurant et on ne le sait même pas… C'est horrible._

Oui. Vraiment horrible. Je vais rentrer chez moi, si ça ne te dérange pas.

 _Non, tu peux y aller. Juste… Comme Henry ne reviendra pas avant un moment, je t'ai mis sur le poste de nuit en remplacement. Le nouveau gardien de nuit n'arrive pas avant début janvier. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas._

Pardon ?! Non. Non, c'est hors de question que je passe la nuit ici. Tu l'as dit toi-même, il y a des robots hantés ! T'as vu ce qu'ils ont fait à Henry ?!

 _Tu devrais te méfier de Henry, tu sais. J'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu ne ferais jamais… Que tu ne t'en prendrais pas à des enfants. Mais lui… Dès qu'il est dans les parages, il y a des morts sur la route. Ton fils, ta fille, et maintenant ces quatre enfants. Je pense qu'il nous ment à tous les deux et que si les robots sont vraiment hantés, c'est que c'est lui le meurtrier et que ses victimes ont décidé de mettre fin à sa folie._

Qu'est-ce que tu insinues là ? Henry n'est pas un meurtrier. Henry aimait mes enfants, il n'aurait jamais fait de mal à Elisabeth. Je… Je le sais.

 _Ton changement de voix traduit pourtant le contraire. Toi aussi tu doutes, William. Mais ça ne change rien, je suis désolé, tu n'as pas le choix pour le poste de nuit. C'est dans les ordres de la police, ils veulent quelqu'un sur place jour et nuit pour surveiller les lieux et s'assurer que le meurtrier ne revienne pas ici. Tu commences demain._

Je ferais de mon mieux…

 _Oh, et William ? Ne t'inquiète pas. Si ma théorie s'avère exacte, je pense que les robots ne s'en prendront pas à toi, ils ont déjà eu ce qu'ils voulaient._

J'espère que tu as raison.

 _Note manuscrite - 6 décembre 1986_

 _Bonnie et Chica actifs 2h-6h mais masque de Freddy suffit à les arrêter._

 _Foxy débile, lampe l'aveugle. Pas masque. Dangereux._

 _Freddy = Connard. Passe aérations mais masque ok._

 _Pas oublier de remonter boîte à musique Marionnette ou bye bye Willy_

 _Pas vu Golden Freddy mais entendu alors que pas là car Henry coincé dedans ?_

 _Entrée du 8 décembre 1986, 6h58 - Retranscription écrite_

Troisième nuit dans cet enfer. Ils ne m'ont pas laissé une minute de répit. Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à trouver ce travail effrayant. Ces frissons d'excitation incontrôlables lorsqu'un robot apparaît au bout de ma lampe-torche est indescriptible. Les voir marcher en vrai est bien plus excitant que sur les caméras. La technique de la boîte à musique fonctionne parfaitement sur la Marionnette, il faut juste veiller à ce qu'elle tourne bien toutes les dix minutes environ, pour l'empêcher de se lever. Foxy a presque failli m'avoir aujourd'hui; mais les six heures du matin ont sonné juste avant. C'est étrange, cette manie à tout stopper à cette heure précise.

Golden Freddy… C'est très étrange. J'ai cru l'apercevoir du coin de l'œil pendant que je surveillais les caméras, mais le temps que je relève les yeux, il avait disparu. Je l'entends constamment dans ma tête. Il ne cesse de répéter "C'est moi", "Je suis là". Ou peut-être que je perd l'esprit. Ou que Henry a raison et que Georges cherche à me parler.

J'en ai parlé à Henry, il ne sait pas quoi en penser non plus. Son état s'arrange peu à peu, les médecins disent qu'il pourra remarcher d'ici deux à trois mois. Il a vraiment eu beaucoup de chance. Je ne suis pas certain que les Animatronique lui laisseront une nouvelle chance d'en sortir vivant la prochaine fois. Voilà où j'en suis, à chercher à me persuader que tout est de la faute de Henry pour éviter de voir la vérité en face : ils en ont aussi après moi. J'en rigole, mais terminer comme Henry me terrifie.

J'ai récupéré son costume. Inutilisable. Les médecins ont dû broyer l'endosquelette pour le sortir de là, il n'en reste plus rien. Il retourne dans les coulisses avec les autres, des mois de travail foutus en l'air pour rien. C'est la vie.

Demain est un autre jour.

 _Entrée du 11 décembre 1986, 2h55 - Retranscription écrite_

Il y a quelqu'un ? Putain, Foxy si c'est encore toi qui reviens, je t'explose… [Bruit de chargeur d'arme] Allez ! Amène-toi ! Papa William t'as apporté une surprise aujourd'hui. [Bruit de pas - Coup de feu]

 _Aaaaaaaah ! AAAAAH !_

Qu'est-ce que... ? Putain. Putain de merde ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?!

 _Mon… Monsieur… C'est pas ce que… S'il vous plaît… On va partir, on le jure, on dira rien !_

Putain, il est mort ? Merde. Merde, merde, merde. Vous savez ce que ça veut dire, putain ?! Je peux pas… Je peux pas vous laisser partir, il… Non, la police, elle va… Oh, et merde.

[Coup de feu. Coup de feu. Coup de feu.]

Fais chier…

 _Entrée du 15 décembre 1986, 3h24 - Retranscription écrite_

Allô, Henry ? Il faut… Il faut que je te parle. J'ai… Putain, j'ai merdé.

 _William ? Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? Je suis même pas censé avoir le droit d'utiliser le téléphone._

S'il te plaît, c'est important.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Il y a un problème avec les robots ?_

Il y a quatre jours, des gosses se sont introduits dans le restaurant en pleine nuit. J'en ai pris un pour un Animatronique et je lui ai accidentellement tiré une balle dans la tête. Mais… Il y avait trois autres gosses avec… J'ai… J'ai paniqué, je les ai descendus. Je pouvais pas…. Je pouvais pas les laisser sortir, tu comprends…

 _En effet, tu ne le pouvais pas. Tu t'es débarrassé des corps ?_

Putain, Henry ! Je t'annonce que j'ai buté quatre gosses de sang froid et ça ne te fait ni chaud ni froid ?!

 _Tu l'as dit, tu les as tués de sang froid. C'est toi qui devrait t'interroger sur ton manque d'empathie. Tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense, tu ne m'aurais pas appelé sinon. Donc, les corps ?_

Je les ai brûlés dans l'atelier, j'ai quitté mon service plus tôt pour pas être vu par Scott. J'ai supprimé les enregistrements de la nuit. A ce propos, Scott commence à avoir des soupçons sur toi.

 _Ce n'est pas grave. S'il devient trop gênant, on se débarrassera de lui. Dis-moi, pourquoi m'appeler seulement maintenant ?_

Je…

 _Les Toys se sont mis à bouger ?_

Oui. Tous. J'ai pris mes congés plus tôt pour leur échapper, hors de question que je reprenne le poste de nuit. Michael a demandé à me voir, tu sais… Je pense que je vais partir trois semaines là bas. J'ai besoin d'une pause.

 _Très bien, nous reprendrons le travail en début d'année prochaine, dans ce cas. Ton "accident" va aider notre petite entreprise à se développer. Bonne nuit, Willy, rendez-vous en 1987._

Bonne nuit, Henry.


	18. Chapitre 11 : Contemplation

_Coucou ! On retrouve Foxy et Freddy pour la suite de notre aventure:3 Les choses se compliquent pour nos petits fantômes !_

 **LA** **DERNIÈRE** **ÂME**

 **Chapitre 11 : Contemplation**

Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les âmes de Foxy et Freddy regardaient en silence l'installation de la petite Violet dans la chambre. Le lit de bois avait été remplacé par le lit d'hôpital dans lequel une forme frêle somnolait, reliée à plusieurs machines bruyantes. Un bandage blanc couvrait son torse jusqu'au ventre et rappelait de mauvais souvenir aux deux fantômes. Foxy n'osait pas imaginer les dégâts causés par la hache de Springtrap sur un si petit corps. Pire encore, elle avait survécu, certes, mais à quel prix ? Accepterait-elle seulement d'écouter le renard ?

"Elle a eu beaucoup de chance, chuchota Freddy. J'ai eu tellement peur, dans le musée. La Marionnette nous a ramené en catastrophe, mais… On avait pas de corps… On a rien pu faire, on les a regardé se faire massacrer, les uns après les autres.

\- Les autres l'ont vécu comment ? demanda tristement le renard.

\- Chica était en larmes et Bonnie… Bonnie est le plus en colère. La Marionnette l'a envoyé à la suite de Springtrap pour qu'il se calme et qu'il puisse se défouler dessus s'il en ressentait le besoin. Et… Toi ?"

Foxy baissa le regard. Il joignit ses mains invisibles et les agita nerveusement.

"Tu cherches à aider tout le monde, mais personne ne t'as demandé comment tu avais vécu la situation, reprit l'ours. Je suis désolé, Foxy. Sous la tension, on n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'en parler.

\- Je me suis réveillé trop tard, le coupa t-il. Il y avait des morts partout… Mais… Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'a fait le plus peur. J'étais tout seul, et j'ai eu peur de ne plus pouvoir vous retrouver. De… D'être mis à l'écart."

Freddy posa une main sur son épaule.

"Tu sais qu'on ne te laissera pas tomber, pas vrai ? Je suis là pour toi si tu en as besoin. Toujours.

\- Je sais, Freddy. Je ne veux pas vous inquiéter. J'ai simplement peur de ne pas être à la hauteur avec la petite."

Ils baissèrent les yeux vers le lit. La mère de Violet venait d'entrer et son mari paraissait très mal à l'aise. La tension qui animait ces deux-là n'avait pas disparue. Elle s'approcha des draps blancs et passa une main dans les cheveux de sa fille qui poussa un gémissement plaintif. Ses yeux s'entrouvrirent et elle lança un regard perdu autour d'elle. Même si la femme ne disait rien, son attitude trahissait le fait qu'elle n'était dans cette maison que pour sa fille. Elle se tenait éloignée de son conjoint, lui tournait le dos à moitié et fuyait son regard.

"Isabelle, chuchota t-il pourtant, s'il te plaît. On ne peut pas se séparer maintenant, elle a besoin de nous plus que jamais.

\- Ma décision est prise. Je… Je ne pourrais juste plus te regarder dans les yeux en sachant que si Violet est de cette façon, c'est parce que tu n'as pas détruit ces foutus robots comme je te le demande depuis des années.

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne le pouvais pas. Papa a besoin d'eux pour pouvoir les libérer tous en même temps et…

\- Ne me parle pas de ton père, Julian. Si ta fille est dans cet état, c'est parce qu'il t'as légué cette compagnie de malheur. Tu aurais pu dire non, tu aurais pu… Tu me dégoûtes. Comment arrives-tu seulement à te regarder dans le miroir ?"

Elle quitta la pièce à vive allure et la porte d'entrée claqua quelques secondes plus tard. Violet ouvrit les yeux et se redressa immédiatement, paniquée. Son père la consola le temps qu'elle se rendorme avant de sortir de la chambre à son tour, l'air sérieux. Les deux âmes en profitèrent pour se rapprocher et étudier la fillette avec plus de détails. Couchée sur le côté, elle serrait une grosse peluche à l'effigie de Freddy contre elle, ce qui fit sourire son ami. Ses cheveux noirs lui masquaient en partie le visage, mais ses paupières fermées qui s'agitaient frénétiquement montraient qu'elle ne dormait pas d'un sommeil paisible. Bien sûr, le traumatisme aurait des conséquences durables sur le temps, mais au moins, elle était sauve.

"Dommage qu'on ne puisse plus se promener sous forme de fantômes, lâcha Freddy. J'aurais bien voulu l'aider, moi aussi.

\- Oui, un ours-robot fantôme aux yeux blancs lumineux qui fait trois fois sa taille va certainement la réconforter, le charria Foxy.

\- Dit le renard-pirate qui tombe en ruines avec un crochet de boucher pour main, répliqua malicieusement son ami sur le même ton."

Il furent interrompus par le passage d'une âme blanche à travers la porte. La Marionnette leur sourit tendrement avant de les rejoindre sur le lit. Le visage des enfants se fit plus inquiet : lorsque la Marionnette agissait comme une maman, c'était que quelque chose n'allait pas. Contrairement à Freddy qui explosait littéralement lorsqu'il s'inquiétait trop, cette dernière restait toujours calme et conservait tout à l'intérieur. Parfois, son regard se faisait triste pendant plusieurs jours, et puis tout redevenait comme avant, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Les enfants avaient appris à ne pas intervenir dans ces moments de doute : au lieu de les gronder, la Marionnette développait un instinct plus protecteur, qui allait de concert avec une violence physique hors-norme. Il valait mieux que les gardiens de nuit l'évitent lorsque c'était le cas. Si les Animatroniques pouvaient exploser des crânes comme des pastèques, la Marionnette plantait généralement ses doigts dans les yeux de ses victimes jusqu'au cerveau de manière très sauvage.

Les mains invisibles de leur amie passèrent sur le visage abîmé de la petite fille. Presque aussitôt, ses paupières cessèrent de bouger et elle poussa un soupir d'aise. Un des nombreux talents que son rang de "première tuée" lui accordait : elle pouvait tout simplement faire disparaître et apparaître les cauchemars à volonté, tout comme Golden Freddy. C'est d'ailleurs l'alliance de leurs deux pouvoirs qui avaient créé la prison de l'âme de William Afton : un cauchemar sans fin, où il était voué à une torture éternelle.

"Elle a l'air si fragile, chuchota la poupée. Elle est encore faible, mais je pense qu'elle tiendra le coup. Il le faut."

Derrière elle, Foxy et Freddy s'étaient lancé dans un jeu de regards accusateurs : qui aurait le courage de poser la question qui fâche ? L'ours faisait de grands gestes de ses bras vers la Marionnette, Foxy le pointait du doigt pour l'avertir que lui ne ferait rien pour arranger les choses. Le renard finit par recevoir une méchante grimace de son meilleur ami, avant qu'il ne prenne la parole pour briser le silence.

"Qu'est qui s'est mal passé ? demanda Freddy rapidement."

Il sut que le sujet était délicat à la seconde où leur protectrice posa les yeux sur eux. Dans son regard se lisait une rancœur terrible, et elle serra les poings. Peu rassuré, l'ours se replia légèrement derrière son camarade : il avait fait sa part.

"Springtrap est reparti sur les routes. Il n'a pas dû aller bien loin, l'aube est arrivée vite, mais Bonnie l'a perdu de vue. Le pire scénario est arrivé : Elisabeth a développé ses pouvoirs et les a utilisé contre moi devant Afton. Il sait maintenant qu'elle peut me blesser. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours avant qu'il ne trouve un moyen de lui retourner le cerveau. Il l'a gardé dans l'ignorance, elle voit toujours en lui quelqu'un de bien."

La Marionnette baissa la tête.

"C'est peut-être même pire que ça. Tous les Animatroniques qu'elle a côtoyé ont causé la mort de ses proches : son petit frère, elle, la trahison de ses "amis" du cirque, son grand-frère, maintenant elle découvre son père sous ce nouveau jour. Elle… J'ai peur qu'elle soit persuadée que nous voulons la tromper de nouveau pour la séparer de son père. Je connais son regard : elle a trop perdu et elle ne renoncera devant rien pour protéger ce qui lui reste… Juste… Juste comme moi."

Freddy posa une main sur son épaule, en soutien. Foxy resta silencieux, le visage tourné vers la petite.

"Si son père gère la pizzeria, lâcha le renard, elle a peut-être déjà eu un contact avec Circus Baby. Si je réussis à en faire une alliée, peut-être qu'elle parviendra à la convaincre ?

\- Oui, répondit son amie. Cependant, gagner sa confiance après un tel traumatisme prendra du temps, et nous en manquons cruellement en ce moment.

\- Je serais à la hauteur, répondit-il, déterminé. Concentre-toi sur Springtrap, je peux m'occuper de ça. Avec Freddy. On forme une bonne équipe."

Elle lui sourit faiblement : le coeur n'y était pas vraiment, mais elle l'acceptait. Foxy réfléchit un moment, puis reprit la parole.

"On a aussi de mauvaises nouvelles. Papa Afton a reçu un appel de Grand-Père Afton. Ils savent qu'on est dehors et ils préparent un plan pour nous coincer. Je crois qu'ils veulent nous emprisonner dans la pizzeria. Fais attention, c'est peut-être un piège.

\- Si Michael Afton est toujours en vie, nous avons en effet du soucis à nous faire, confia la Marionnette. Il doit être sur les traces de son père. La fuite de Springtrap n'est peut-être pas plus mal, finalement : tant qu'il est loin de la pizzeria, le piège reste ouvert. Merci de m'avoir prévenue."

Elle resta un instant pensive, puis se prépara à repartir.

"J'ai encore des choses à faire. Faites attention à vous deux, d'accord ?"

Les deux enfants acquiescèrent. La Marionnette disparut de la pièce sans un bruit, les laissant dans un silence contemplatif. Foxy jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge. Dans deux heures, son tour arriverait. Il ne voulait pas décevoir ses amis et espérait bien accomplir sa tâche à fond.

"Bon, lâcha Freddy, en attendant, on chasse le chat ? Je m'ennuie."

Foxy chercha à résister, mais la moue boudeuse de son ami finit par le faire craquer. Les deux petites âmes descendirent du lit et se lancèrent dans un chat-perché grandeur nature avec l'animal de la maison, en riant. Tout moment d'insouciance était bon à prendre : dans l'autre monde, tout avait tendance à n'être qu'éphémère.


	19. Chapitre 12 : A la croisée des chemins

_Coucou ! On avance dans l'histoire et on retourne voir la Marionnette, toujours sur les traces de Springtrap. Bonne lecture !_

 **LA DERNIÈRE ÂME**

 **Chapitre 12 : La croisée des chemins**

La Marionnette s'éveilla là où elle s'était endormie. Une autre nuit, un autre réveil. Cette routine dont elle était prisonnière depuis plus de cent ans maintenant avait cessé de l'attrister depuis bien longtemps. La petite Charlotte Miller, si gentille et naïve avait cessé d'exister à l'instant où elle avait abandonné l'idée de sortir du corps de cet Animatronique. Elle ne savait plus vraiment qui elle était, ni pourquoi elle continuait à s'acharner sur Afton, qui, au fond, était aujourd'hui aussi perdu et prisonnier qu'elle.

Et puis elle baissa les yeux sur les petites âmes de Bonnie et Chica, tranquillement installées contre elle, en pleine discussion. Leur rire cristallin et innocent, ponctué d'amertume et de tristesse, lui brisa le cœur. Ils lui brisaient toujours le cœur, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Lorsqu'elle perdait espoir, elle regardait ces pauvres petites créatures sans vie et elle y voyait de la peur, de la colère. Elle devait les sauver. Mais combien de temps encore devrait-elle les sauver ? Le temps passait et leur situation restait similaire, inchangée, vide de sens. Et pourtant, au lieu d'être en colère contre elle, les petites âmes l'aimaient comme des enfants aiment leur mère. Et elle aimait ça. Peut-être un peu trop.

La petite fille qui n'avait jamais reçu d'amour de la part de son père découvrait ce sentiment pour la première fois de sa vie -ou plutôt, de sa mort-, et elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui glisse entre les doigts. Elle voulait que cette sensation dure… éternellement. Mais elle se l'interdisait. William Afton pouvait toujours les menacer dans cette autre vie, et elle ne trouverait le repos que lorsqu'il serait hors d'état de nuire, à jamais.

Doucement, elle se redressa. Son doigt fin effleura les joues des deux enfants fantomatiques qui se laissèrent chatouiller avec joie. Entre les planches, de la lumière perçait, illuminant faiblement sa cachette. Elle rampa vers la sortie, pour avoir un meilleur point de vue. Un obstacle se tenait devant la scène de Circus Baby, silencieux. Elle écouta un moment : l'animatronique ne paraissait pas réagir, la promenade de Golden Freddy avait sans doute pris plus longtemps que prévu.

"Elizabeth ? appela une voix grave, éraillée par l'âge et presque robotisée. Je sais que tu es là, tu n'as pas à faire semblant avec moi."

La Marionnette se figea. Même modifiée, l'intonation de cette voix restait gravée dans sa mémoire. Sa main voulut pousser la planche, mais elle n'osa pas. Elle doutait. Elle avait peur.

"Toi aussi, Charlie, reprit la voix. Je sais que tu es ici, j'ai vu les caméras de surveillance. Je viens juste pour parler, je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Je suis venu seul, pour te prouver ma bonne foi."

La Marionnette se tourna vers les deux petites âmes à ses pieds. Incertaines, elle secouait frénétiquement la tête pour la décourager d'y aller. Mais avait-elle seulement le choix ? Elle poussa les planches et se glissa à l'extérieur. Elle se redressa immédiatement pour faire face à l'intrus… Et fut très déroutée par ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

"C'est moi, dit l'homme. Michael Afton, tu te souviens ?"

Il n'avait plus rien du fringant jeune homme qu'il avait été. Outre les signes évidents de vieillesse qui parsemaient son visage et ses mains, il paraissait… mort. Sa peau autrefois si claire avait pris une teinte verdâtre, cadavérique. A certains endroits, elle était même d'une autre couleur, comme si on avait collé des morceaux pour rafistoler les restes de ce corps si maigre. La transformation était encore plus visible sur son crâne. Chauve, de grandes cicatrices couraient de l'arrière de sa tête jusqu'à son nez et sa bouche, recomposés à n'en point douter. Ses bras et jambes étaient reliés à de nombreux appareils qui pendaient sur sa chaise roulante dernier cri.

Les mots de Circus Baby lui revint à l'esprit immédiatement : "C'est toi qui a dit aux autres de se débarrasser de moi, une fois qu'ils auraient tué Michael."; "Je sais ce que Papa a fait. Mais je sais aussi ce que vous avez fait à mon grand frère.". Elle n'avait jamais voulu ça. La demande d'exécution de Michael Afton datait d'avant la punition de William Afton. L'ordre n'avait jamais pu être annulé, les Animatroniques du Circus Baby's World étant trop inaccessibles. Ils l'avaient prise au mot et avait transformé le fils Afton en monstre.

"Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça, pas vrai ? reprit le vieillard. Mais comment a-t-il pu survivre tout ce temps ? Une chance que j'ai le talent de mon père pour la robotique."

Il déboutonna sa chemise et dévoila à la Marionnette une vision qu'elle n'était pas prête d'oublier : la peau qui protégeait ses côtes n'existait plus, et la majorité de ses organes avaient été remplacés par des machines.

"Avoir un robot à l'intérieur de mon corps pendant presque un an m'a beaucoup inspiré, comme tu peux le voir. Mais je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne t'en veux plus. Je sais ce que mon père vous a fait, à toi et aux autres. J'ai lu ses carnets. Si je suis descendu au cirque, c'était uniquement pour aider Elizabeth et les autres, pour les libérer. Je sais que ce qui s'y est passé n'est pas de ta faute, c'est même totalement de la mienne. J'ai payé pour mon père. C'est la vie."

Il éclata d'un rire mécanique, froid et amer. La Marionnette eut un mouvement de recul. Elle baissa les yeux : Bonnie et Chica étaient accrochés à ses jambes, le regard braqué sur le fils Afton. Elle pouvait sentir leur peur.

 _Pourquoi revenir maintenant ?_ demanda t-elle télépathiquement. _Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?_

Un sourire étira le visage abîmé du vieil homme, dévoilant une rangée de dents pourries.

"Je sais que ce qu'il a fait, Charlie, au musée. Je sais aussi ce qu'il a fait à ma petite fille, et ce que tu as fait pour elle, avec Foxy. Et je t'en suis reconnaissant. Je veux aider à l'arrêter. Je veux vous aider à quitter ce monde. N'es-tu pas lasse de cette vie ? Tu pourrais enfin te reposer."

 _Pas sans eux_ , répondit-elle en esquissant un geste protecteur vers les enfants.

Le regard du vieil homme se fit triste.

"Charlie, tu n'es pas une marionnette. Tu es une petite fille, comme eux. Comme Elizabeth. Tu n'as pas besoin d'arrêter mon père, tu sais. Tu l'as déjà puni, tu pourrais partir en paix. J'ai bien compris que tu veux le mettre hors d'état de nuire une bonne fois pour toute, mais je peux prendre le relai. Je suis vivant uniquement parce que j'ai promis de l'arrêter. Je mourais en même temps que lui, et cet endroit fermera à la minute où il sera coincé à l'intérieur. Je vais être sincère, Charlie : c'est un piège. Le bâtiment est voué à brûler, avec lui à l'intérieur, ce n'est qu'un appât pour l'attirer."

 _Je ne partirais pas,_ trancha t-elle. _Pas tant qu'il sera là._

Michael lui sourit tristement.

"Tu ne rends pas les choses faciles, tu sais. C'est un cercle vicieux : il te craint autant que tu le crains. Vous vous tournez autour, encore et encore, mais aucun de vous deux n'a le cran pour s'en prendre physiquement à l'autre. Si tu ne me laisses pas t'aider, d'autres le feront de manière plus extrême, Charlie."

Il fouilla la poche de sa chemise et en tira une vieille photo, qu'il lui tendit. La Marionnette saisit le fin papier. Un jeune adolescent y était représenté, dans un costume noir sobre, le regard sombre et le sourire narquois.

"Il s'appelle Vincent. Vincent Miller, c'est le dernier descendant d'Henry Miller. Je sais de source sûre que Henry lui a transmis des ordres. Il veut tout autant que moi que cette histoire se termine, mais de manière beaucoup plus violente. Il a un laboratoire de recherches sur les âmes, dans le sud du pays."

Le vieil homme pointa les Animatroniques sur la scène.

"Je suppose que tu te rappelles de Funtime Freddy, Foxy, Ballora ? Lorsqu'ils ont enfin accepté de quitter mon corps, malgré mon état, j'ai cherché leur trace, pour les aider. Je ne voulais vraiment pas leur faire de mal, tu sais. J'ai touché au but après deux ans de travail. Leur signature électronique se trouvait à l'intérieur du laboratoire. Je m'y suis infiltré et… Il a créé des monstres à partir d'eux, des tueurs sans foi ni loi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait à leurs âmes, mais elles ne sont plus elles-mêmes."

La Marionnette resta silencieuse, l'air grave. Cette annonce était très inquiétante. Si son père avait trouvé un moyen de corrompre les âmes, les enfants étaient tous en danger. Elle lut dans les yeux de son interlocuteur qu'il pensait la même chose.

"Il y a très longtemps, j'ai fait une promesse à mon père : celle de libérer Elizabeth avant de mourir. Ce restaurant, ce n'est pas seulement un piège pour lui, ça ne l'est plus depuis longtemps. C'est une mission de sauvetage. Miller n'oserait jamais se pointer, vous êtes en sécurité ici."

La Marionnette lança un coup d'œil aux fenêtres explosées par Springtrap la veille. Elle en doutait sérieusement. Chica et Bonnie discutaient à voix basse, nerveux. Elle devait faire un choix, elle savait que les autres la suivraient. Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par l'apparition de Golden Freddy. Quelques secondes plus tard, Elizabeth s'activait. L'ours se mit immédiatement sur la défensive et se rapprocha de la Marionnette.

"Michael ! s'exclama joyeusement Baby.

\- Bonsoir, Liz'. Bonsoir, Georges."

Golden Freddy ne répondit pas, glacial. La Marionnette sut de suite qu'il n'attaquait pas parce qu'elle n'attaquait pas. Elle était dans un beau pétrin : de un Afton, elle passait à quatre Afton à gérer. La situation se compliquait, mais les alliés étaient trop rares pour qu'elle refuse cette main tendue inespérée. Elle finit par tendre sa main à Michael.

 _Faisons alliance temporairement. Je ne garantis pas de faire confiance, mais je ferais de mon mieux pour aider à la capture de William._

"Ravi de l'entendre. Une longue nuit nous attend, mes amis."


	20. Les journaux secrets de W Afton - 1987

_Certainement mon année préférée ! On plonge de plus en plus loin dans la merdasse. Bonne lecture !_

 **LA DERNIERE ÂME**

 **Les journaux secrets de William Afton - 1987**

 _Entrée du 26 janvier 1987, 12h25 - Retranscription écrite_

Tu es sûr de toi ? Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas que tu nous aides au restaurant, mais tu connais la réputation qu'on a. Les clients peuvent être un peu…. désagréables. Et puis, ça empiéterait sur tes cours, ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

 _Papa, j'ai dix-sept ans, je sais gérer les cours. Je veux vraiment aider, je ne t'embêterais pas, promis. L'école est juste à côté, j'ai pas envie de rester juste à la maison à attendre tout seul quand j'ai pas cours._

Très bien… Mais uniquement après les cours, le week-end et les vacances. Ta mère me tuerait si elle apprenait que tu rates l'école pour travailler ici. On est d'accord, Mike ?

 _Bien sûr ! Par quoi je commence ?_

Va m'enfiler un costume violet, pour commencer. Il y en a dans l'armoire derrière. Je vais te mettre en surveillance à la garderie. Oh, et Mike ?

 _Oui ?_

Ne touche pas aux Animatroniques. Sous aucun prétexte. Je sais que tu es grand mais… Je ne veux pas que ça recommence, d'accord ? Et… Méfie-toi de Henry.

 _Tu t'inquiètes trop. Ce ne sont que des robots, après tout. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient essayer de me tuer, pas vrai ?_

 _Entrée du 26 janvier 1987, 18h32 - Retranscription écrite_

Commandes d'ingrédients terminée. Campagne publicité terminée. Commande des assiettes en carton terminée. Anniversaire d'un mioche planifié. Congés posés. Liste de courses : café, fil à recoudre et aiguille, tournevis. Scott, je sais que t'as encore piqué ma clé à molette pour réparer ta télé, je l'attends demain dans ma boîte à outils. Termi…

 _Bonsoir, William._

Henry ! Enfin de retour à la maison ? Tu n'avais pas encore une semaine de repos ? Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour faire des heures supplémentaires dans ce lieu moisi.

 _Oui, oui… Je… Je voulais te parler de quelque chose. Ma femme…. Ma femme a découvert que Charlie était morte, en fouillant dans mes affaires pendant que j'étais à l'hôpital. Elle la croyait toujours disparue, même si elle se doutait qu'on ne la retrouverait jamais. Et elle m'a demandé des explications. Dans la panique, j'ai… J'ai dit que c'était toi qui l'avait…_

Quoi ? Putain, Henry ! Si elle parle… Si elle parle, ils vont remonter à nous, ils vont tout découvrir. On va plonger, Henry !

 _Ne panique pas, la situation est sous contrôle pour l'instant. Je l'ai convaincue de ne rien dire, contre de l'argent._

Et j'ai quelles garanties, moi ?! Henry, si… Je le supporterais pas. On a tué quoi, dix, quinze gosses ? Ils vont nous foutre dans le couloir de la mort, putain. Putain, putain.

 _Calme-toi. Ton énervement n'arrangera pas la situation._

Ne me dis pas de me calmer. Tu sais quoi ? Dégage d'ici. J'en ai marre, Henry. J'en ai marre de te voir foutre la merde dans ma vie. Si je tombe, je peux te garantir que tu tombes avec moi.

 _Mesure tes propos, mon vieil ami. Tu joues un jeu dangereux._

Menace-moi tant que tu le veux. Ça fait bien longtemps que je n'éprouve plus de remords. Règle cette situation, ou je te jure que je m'en chargerais moi-même.

 _Entrée du 28 janvier 1987, 8h25 - Retranscription écrite_

Comment ai-je pu être aussi naïf pour faire confiance à Henry ? Je ne dors plus la nuit, j'ai peur à chaque fois que j'entends une alarme de voiture de police dans la rue. Est-ce que c'est ça, la culpabilité ? Être condamné à avoir peur toute sa vie, jusqu'à ce que le crime éclate au grand jour ? Je ne peux pas le supporter, pas tant qu'elle est en vie.

On est allé trop loin, on a fait trop de mal pour reculer maintenant. Les recherches de Henry sont de plus en plus abouties et on commence à toucher au but, à comprendre comment fonctionne la psyché et l'âme. On se rapproche d'Elizabeth, de Georges… Je sais qu'on peut les ramener. Avec encore quelques années de travail, on pourra trouver un moyen de les enlever de leur enveloppe de métal pour les remettre dans des corps humain. On travaille sur des containers, avec Henry, pour emprisonner les âmes. Cela réglerait notre problème de robots hantés. Coincés dans des pots en métal sur une étagère, ils ne pourraient plus faire de mal à personne.

Les Toys me terrifient. Ils n'agissent pas comme les autres. Pendant la journée, ils me suivent du regard, où que j'aille, parfois jusqu'à ce que leur tête fasse un tour complet. Ce matin, Toy Freddy a même refusé de chanter tant que j'étais dans la pièce. Jusqu'à présent, ces phénomènes n'arrivaient que la nuit. Si les Animatroniques se mettaient à bouger pendant la journée, ce serait un vrai drame pour l'entreprise.

Les vieux robots agissent aussi étrangement, en ce moment. J'ai regardé les caméras des dernières nuits, ils ne vont plus jusqu'au bureau. Ils se réunissent autour de la Marionnette et ils parlent toute la nuit. Impossible de savoir ce qu'ils disent, malheureusement, mais je suis certain qu'elle agit comme un petit général sur eux.

Il est grand temps de s'en débarrasser. Cette poupée de l'enfer prend trop son rôle de protectrice à cœur, et elle est plus intelligente que les autres. La laisser courir en liberté dans la pizzeria était une mauvaise idée. Dès demain, je la descends au laboratoire et je l'abandonne avec les autres, en bas. Elizabeth aura un peu de compagnie, comme ça. J'espère secrètement qu'ils vont la démembrer. Après tout, ils ont été conçus pour tuer.

Je sais que ça ne va pas plaire à Henry, mais il doit voir la vérité en face : sa fille est une plaie ouverte, tant qu'elle est là, la blessure ne peut pas se refermer.

 _Entrée du 29 janvier 1987, 13h02 - Retranscription écrite_

 _Papa, tu as deux minutes ? Je dois… Je dois te parler de quelque chose._

Le service est déjà terminé ? Scott t'as mis à la porte ? Tu veux que j'aille lui parler ?

 _Non, non. Je voulais te parler des robots. Je… Je sais que tu vas me prendre pour un fou, mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils me suivent du regard quand je porte ton costume violet. Et… Il s'est passé quelque chose ce matin. J'en ai pas parlé à Scott, je voulais pas l'inquiéter, mais…_

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

 _Je nettoyais Toy Chica, quand elle m'a attrapé au cou. J'ai… J'ai réussi à me libérer en l'aspergeant d'eau de javel, mais j'ai vraiment cru qu'elle allait me tuer. Tu sais, depuis ce qui est arrivé à Georges et Elizabeth, je fais souvent ce cauchemar. Avec toutes ces histoires de fantômes, j'ai peur… Enfin, j'ai peur que Georges soit toujours là et cherche à me faire payer pour ce que je lui ai fait._

Tu ne l'as dit à personne, tu en es certain ?

 _Oui, mais…_

Alors écoute-moi bien. Je ne veux pas que tu en parles à quelqu'un, sous aucun prétexte. Reste loin d'eux, d'accord ?

 _Papa, est-ce que ça a un rapport avec toi ? Ne me mens pas, je sais quand tu mens._

Oui, Michael. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer, je veux te garder loin de tout ça. Mais oui, c'est de ma faute.

 _Est-ce que… Est-ce que les histoires de fantômes sont vraies ? Est-ce que Georges est avec eux ?_

Je t'ai dit que je voulais te garder loin de tout ça. Tu… Je te raconterais tout quand ce sera fini. Pour l'instant, c'est trop dangereux. S'il te plaît, Mike, fais-moi confiance. Je sais ce que je fais. Je le fais pour notre bien à tous les deux.

 _Très bien, je n'insiste pas. J'espère que si c'est toi qui a tué les pauvres gosses dont tout le monde parle, tu auras la décence de me le dire, yeux dans les yeux. Je peux comprendre, Papa. Mais… Je ne veux pas que tout vienne de moi. Oh. Henry vient dîner ce soir, il a dit que c'était important. Je vais rester avec Jeremy ce soir._

Jeremy ?

 _Oui, Jeremy Fitzgerald. C'est un ami du lycée, Scott l'a embauché comme gardien de nuit. J'ai dit que je l'aiderais sur son premier poste, pour qu'il prenne ses marques._

C'est hors-de-question, tu m'entends ? Tu ne restes pas ici cette nuit.

 _On va travailler, j'ai pris un sac de couchage. Je suis plus un enfant, papa. Arrête de me dicter ma vie._

Mike, je te préviens, ne fais pas ça ! Mike ! Reviens ici !

 _Entrée du 30 janvier 1987, 06h02 - Retranscription écrite_

Mike ! Michael ! Où est-ce que tu es ?!

 _Papa, mais qu'est-ce que… Il est que six heures du matin !_

Tu n'as rien ? Tu es sûr que tu n'as rien ?

 _Que veux-tu qui m'arrive ? Les gens sont flippés rien que par le nom du restaurant, c'est pas comme s'ils allaient tenter de s'y infiltrer pendant la nuit. Je vais aller dormir un peu maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas. Je reprends le service à quatorze heures._

D'acc… D'accord. A plus tard.

 _Tu devrais aller dormir, toi aussi. T'as une sale tronche, papa. Ton dîner avec Henry s'est bien passé ?_

Oh… Pas vraiment. Enfin… Oui. Oui, ça a été. Fais attention en rentrant.

 _Entrée du 30 janvier 1987, 7h25 - Retranscription écrite_

"Ton dîner avec Henry s'est bien passé ?" Bien sûr que non. Après ce que je lui ai balancé au visage l'autre jour, comment est-ce que ça pourrait aller ? On a mangé dans un silence pesant, à se regarder comme deux loups alphas sur le point de se jeter à la gorge. Je lui ai demandé s'il avait parlé à sa femme, et il a immédiatement détourné le regard. Il ne l'a pas fait. Bien sûr qu'il ne l'a pas fait.

J'ai préféré changer le sujet, pour ne pas enflammer la situation. Je lui ai annoncé de but en blanc que je descendais la Marionnette au sous-sol ce soir. Il m'a immédiatement crié dessus. "Tu es inconscient, William", "Tu vas tout faire foirer, William". Mais je m'en fous. Je ne peux plus voir cette saloperie au visage strié une journée de plus, elle est trop dangereuse pour Mike. Il comprendra à quel point j'avais raison lorsque les Animatroniques cesseront enfin leur cirque nocturne.

On a fini par s'engueuler et se balancer des horreurs à la tête. Je ne me sens même pas coupable. Il s'en remettra. Je ne vais pas m'excuser d'être le plus sensé de nous deux.

 _Entrée du 1er février 1987, 07h22 - Retranscription écrite_

La soirée a été… mouvementée. Après le service, hier soir, j'ai sorti cette horrible marionnette, je l'ai balancée dans une boîte et je suis sorti pour la mettre dans ma voiture. Henry était là, et il n'était pas content. Le ton est vite monté, il m'a demandé de la remettre là où elle était. J'ai refusé. Son poing est parti tout seul, droit dans mon visage. J'ai vu rouge, j'ai riposté. Nous nous sommes battus comme deux adolescents sur le parking de la pizzeria, jusqu'à ce que Scott et Michael viennent nous séparer.

Un œil au beurre noir et une côte fêlée, j'aurais pu m'en tirer plus mal. J'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai jeté le carton dans la voiture et j'ai démarré. Je n'avais juste pas fait attention à l'heure. A minuit pile, il y a eu du mouvement dans la boîte, rageurs. Les doigts fins de cette poupée de l'enfer ont transpercé plusieurs fois le carton. Lorsque j'ai pris l'ascensceur pour descendre en bas, elle avait réussi à libérer un de ces bras. Je l'ai balancée dans le sous-sol et je suis remonté illico. Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que quelques secondes de plus auraient suffi à ce qu'elle se libère totalement.

Je regrette de ne pas avoir eu le temps de la brûler. Ça aurait peut-être calmer Henry. Je ne sais pas.

 _Entrée du 1er février 1987, 14h25 - Retranscription écrite_

 _Papa ! Papa, tu dois venir, vite !_

Mike ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta chemise ?

 _Foxy est hors de contrôle ! Il marche dans la salle… Il… Il a attaqué Scott. On a dû faire sortir les clients. Il faut… Il faut appeler quelqu'un… Je…_

[Cri mécanique]

Merde. Ne bouge pas.

 _C'est… C'est Mangle ? Comment est-ce qu'elle… a pu grimper au plafond ? Papa, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

J'ai enlevé la Marionnette hier soir, ça ne leur a pas plu. Ils n'avaient encore jamais bougé dans la… A terre !

[Bruit de course]

Scott ! Derrière toi !

 _Yaaaaar ! Bienvenue dans l'ai-ai-aire des pira-ra-tes !_

 _Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang, William ?! Où est Henry ? …. Mike ! Mangle, au dessus de toi !_

[Cri humain et mécanique mêlé]

MIKE ! MIKE ! Non ! Putain !

 _William, sors de là ! On ne peut rien faire ! On va… On va appeler la police… Viens !_

Mike ! Miiiiiiiike !

[Bruit de porte qui se claque]

 _Rapport de l'accident connu sous le nom de "Morsure de 1987" - 3 février 1987_

Dave Miller

Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria

Denver, Colorado

Le 3 février 1987

 **Objet : Démenti médiatique concernant l'accident de la "morsure de 1987".**

Le 1er février 1987, la pizzeria Freddy Fazbear a connu une suite d'accidents dramatiques résultant de problèmes techniques avec les Animatroniques connus sous les nom de "Mangle" et "Foxy". Les deux robots ont développé un bug suite à un coup de froid intense provoqué par le climat de ces derniers jours.

Foxy a réussi à quitter les coulisses où il était consigné suite à une maladresse d'un employé de la pizzeria et est parvenu à atteindre la salle de service. Certains clients ont eu l'impression de le voir se jeter sur le manager de l'établissement, mais il n'en était rien : Foxy a trébuché sur une marche dissimulée et, n'étant pas programmé pour les passer, a basculé vers l'avant avant de retrouver son équilibre. Le choc a créé un faux-circuit qui a envoyé un signal à Mangle.

Le deuxième renard, partiellement démantelé, a accidentellement reproduit son spectacle, pourtant désactivé à cause de lui. La mâchoire s'est accidentellement refermée sur le crâne d'un employé de la pizzeria, Michael Afton, le fils du directeur disparu de la pizzeria. Bien que gravement blessé, il est aujourd'hui hors de danger et bien vivant, ses jours ne sont plus menacés.

Toute prétention de robots hantés est mal venue et fausse. Toute diffamation à venir sur les événements relatés dans les médias sous le nom de "Morsure de 1987" se verra suivie d'une attaque en justice.

Merci de votre compréhension.

Dave Miller, directeur de la pizzeria Freddy Fazbear.

 _Entrée du 18 mars 1987, 8h25 - Retranscription écrite_

Le verdict est tombé : les Toys doivent être intégralement détruits dès que possible. Des mois de travail qui tombent à l'eau, à cause d'un accident. Tout n'est pas perdu, cependant, nous avons l'autorisation de reconstruire le premier gang, Freddy, Chica, Bonnie et Foxy, pour compenser la perte financière rencontrée par la disparition des robots. J'en ai profité pour revoir le design des robots, afin de les rafraîchir.

Henry n'est pas réapparu depuis notre bagarre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il devient et espère qu'il n'est pas encore en train de formater un nouveau plan terriblement stupide. La pizzeria est dans tous les cas fermée jusqu'à nouvel ordre. J'ai dû remonter la Marionnette, pour garder le contrôle sur les robots. Elle n'est peut-être pas si inutile, finalement. Je préfère la savoir sous contrôle.

Mike… Mike va mieux. Il aurait pu y rester, il a eu beaucoup de chance. Il aura sans doute une marque toute sa vie, mais il est vivant et c'est tout ce qui importe. Mangle l'a mordu au cou et lui a presque brisé les cervicales. Je n'aurais pas supporté que lui aussi meurt, peu importe notre passif. C'est mon fils. Je réalise que j'ai passé bien trop peu de temps avec lui, à cause de ce qui s'est passé avec Georges. Sa mère m'a passé le savon de ma vie. J'avais oublié qu'elle était une forte tête. Mais Mike préfère rester ici, avec moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui le pousse à avoir une telle fascination pour ce restaurant, mais ce n'est pas bon.

Je ne veux pas le mêler à tout ça. Je ne veux pas risquer sa vie en lui expliquant tout. Mais je sais qu'il va falloir que je le fasse, à un moment ou un autre. Plus j'attends, plus ça sera difficile. Et j'aurais bien besoin d'un allié. Si Henry me lâche, je ne compte pas attendre d'être pris, il faudra détruire les preuves. Détruire les robots, tous.

Je ne doute pas une seconde que la Marionnette ne va pas apprécier de voir ses petits copains réduits en miettes et qu'il va y avoir d'autres accidents, de plus en plus souvent. Le futur s'annonce sombre et peu glorieux.


	21. Chapitre 13 : Jour de deuil

_Et nous retrouvons Springtrap de bonne humeur pour la suite de notre aventure ! J'adore ce chapitre tout particulièrement ahah._

 **LA** **DERNIÈRE** **ÂME**

 **Chapitre 13 : Jour de deuil**

Springtrap jeta un regard dédaigneux aux cinq cadavres devant lui, couverts de mouches, alors qu'il se réveillait d'un nouveau jour sans prison. La femme avait le crâne fracassé, les yeux à moitié sortis de son crâne. Son mari, couché contre elle, tenait encore son ventre ouvert. Derrière eux, deux fillettes étaient transpercées de nombreux coups de couteau rageurs, devant un chien à la tête écrasée sous une armoire. Le robot ne se souvenait plus vraiment de ce qui était arrivé. Après ce qui s'était passé à la pizzeria, il avait perdu le contrôle. Il s'était réfugié dans la première maison ouverte qu'il avait trouvé et il se souvenait avoir laissé parler la colère et la rage, sans réfléchir.

Des tâches de sang frais s'étaient ajoutées à celles presque sèches des victimes du musée. Quand s'arrêterait sa folie ? Il voulait se sentir coupable, il voulait changer, pour Elizabeth, mais il n'y arrivait pas. La haine, la noirceur était trop ancrée en lui. La Marionnette avait raison, il allait frapper sa propre fille ! De son vivant, obsédé à l'idée de la revoir, cette simple idée ne lui aurait jamais effleuré l'esprit. Et maintenant, que lui restait-il ? Elle ne lui ferait plus jamais confiance, les autres allaient sûrement tout lui dire. Elle lui tournerait le dos, elle aussi, comme Henry, comme Michael, sa femme, Georges et tous ceux qui avaient croisé sa route. Il était seul désormais.

Il essaya de se redresser, sa jambe émit un claquement métallique sinistre. Circus Baby l'avait abîmé en le repoussant et il craignait que les dégâts soient importants. Il se pencha vers l'avant pour avoir un meilleur aperçu : une de ses rotules était déboîtée par l'arrière. Il reconnaissait bien là le travail d'Henry : tous ses robots avaient des faiblesses au niveau des jambes qu'il avait essayé de réparer tout au long dans son ancienne vie de technicien. Il boita jusqu'à un canapé, plus loin dans la pièce et se laissa tomber dessus. Il souleva sa jambe et la relâcha sur la table basse en verre qui se fissura immédiatement sous le poids important.

Comment la réemboîter sans l'abîmer davantage ? Il regarda ses mains. Plusieurs morceaux de doigts manquaient, manier un tournevis s'avérerait compliqué. Tant pis pour la manière douce. Il serra son poing et frappa de toutes ses forces dans son genou. La jambe se décrocha sous la partie visée et son pied traversa la table basse dans un bruit de verre cassé. Super. Il regarda son moignon robotique, désespéré. Et maintenant ?

Il jeta un regard autour de lui. Il devait bien y avoir une boîte à outils quelque part dans cette maison. La situation ne l'arrangeait pas. Chaque minute passée ici était une perte de temps. Les enfants n'avaient pas encore retrouvé sa trace mais ce n'était qu'une question d'heures. Ils ne s'arrêteraient pas de le chercher tant qu'il ne serait pas sous contrôle. Il se redressa dans un grincement métallique et sautilla vers le salon, sa jambe dans les bras. A chaque saut, le carrelage se fissurait sous son pied métallique. Par chance, il n'avait cependant pas à se soucier de perdre l'équilibre ou d'être à bout de souffle : plus de cerveau, plus de poumons, et des contrepoids dans son bassin encore en excellent état de fonctionnement. Il erra dans les différentes pièces, les fouillant méticuleusement à chaque fois. Il avait trouvé un pistolet, dans un des tiroirs de la chambre des parents, qu'il avait soigneusement caché dans son ventre entre deux ressorts pour éviter qu'il ne se tire lui-même dessus. Il n'était pas certain que ses gros doigts puissent atteindre la gâchette, mais ça pourrait toujours servir pour intimider un potentiel ennemi. Vivant, pour le coup. Tirer sur un fantôme n'avait absolument aucun effet, surprenamment.

Il toucha le jackpot dans les toilettes. Sur l'étagère qui surplombait la cuvette blanche se trouvait une grosse boîte à outils rouge. Springtrap s'en saisit sans tarder, détruisant la planche de bois au passage. Quelle idée d'accrocher un poids aussi lourd au-dessus des toilettes : les hommes n'avaient aucun instinct de survie ! Mourir sur le trône devrait être classé assez haut sur l'échelle de l'humiliation. Il regagna la cuisine avec sa trouvaille.

La boîte ne contenait que des outils rudimentaires, mais il réussit à bricoler un peu sa jambe pour qu'elle tienne en place. Il profita de la petite soudeuse pour rafistoler quelques parties sensibles de son costume. Si cela pouvait lui permettre de tenir quelques années de plus, il ne cracherait pas dessus. Trouver un nouveau réceptacle deviendrait bientôt un besoin vital, mais il n'avait pas encore envie d'y penser. Les seuls costumes qui restaient se trouvaient, semblait-il, dans la pizzeria de sa fille. L'idée même de s'habiller en "Freddy" dans le futur le fit frissonner de dégoût. Cette saloperie d'ours l'avait tellement chassé qu'il se sentirait épié rien qu'en portant le costume. Il acheva sa maintenance en graissant ses articulations, afin de rendre les grincements de sa carcasse métallique moins audibles. Il allait devoir être discret désormais. _Enfin_ , pensa t-il en jetant un regard aux cadavres, _autant que possible._

Sur le comptoir de la cuisine, un petit briquet attira son attention. Il pourrait brouiller les pistes en mettant le feu aux cadavres… Mais au risque d'alerter ses bourreaux sur sa position. Absorbé par son dilemme, il ne vit pas la forme titanesque d'un ours jaune qui se formait derrière lui, de plus en plus nette. Golden Freddy apparut silencieusement. Son regard buta immédiatement sur les cadavres.

"Le garage ! s'exclama Springtrap, il y a sûrement une voiture !"

Fier de son idée, il se retourna avant de bondir en arrière, sous le regard inquisiteur de l'ours. Apeuré, le lapin chercha immédiatement à fuir vers la fenêtre, mais l'ombre dorée lui barra la route immédiatement.

"Comment tu as su que j'étais ici ?! cracha le meurtrier. Je… J'ai masqué mes traces !"

L'ours resta muet, le visage dur et implacable. Il pointa les cadavres d'un geste accusateur, sec, agressif.

 _Combien encore ? Combien en faudra t-il encore pour que tu te lasses de tuer ?_

"C'est de votre faute, répondit le lapin. Si vous ne m'aviez pas arraché Elizabeth, si…"

 _Comment oses-tu lui demander de tuer pour toi ? Elle te fait confiance, et toi, tu détruis tout. Nous ne t'avons pas arraché Elizabeth, tu l'as montée contre toi tout seul, William. Tu allais la frapper !_

"Je ne l'aurais jamais fait ! hurla t-il en faisant un pas en avant. Tu le sais comme moi, Georges, tu sais que je ne l'aurais jamais fait. Je veux l'aider… Je veux qu'elle soit libérée !"

 _Elle le sera, comme nous tous, quand tu arrêteras de te comporter en enfant capricieux. C'est toi qui nous retient ici. Si tu étais mort comme ça avait été prévu au départ, nous serions tous en train de célébrer notre victoire dans l'Autre Monde. Mais tu es toujours là, à gâcher la vie d'innocents, de familles qui ne se relèveront jamais de leur perte. Tu veux que je te rappelle ce que ça fait, William ?_

"Non ! Non, s'il te plaît, pas encore !"

Les murs de la maison se fendirent brutalement avant de tomber, un à un. Ils ouvraient sur l'obscurité, sur cette noirceur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle précédait chacune de ses séances de torture, et suivait celles qui s'achevaient par sa mort, jusqu'au lendemain matin. Golden Freddy, maître de l'illusion, avait changé de forme : il se tenait désormais devant lui sous la forme d'un petit garçon brun. Son visage était couvert de sang et son crâne irrégulier à l'endroit où la mâchoire de Fredbear, des années plus tôt, s'était claquée sans pitié.

"Georges, s'il te plaît, supplia William. Ne fais pas ça"

Il regarda ses mains, elles avaient repris forme humaine. Il était à nouveau William Afton, habillé dans son costume violet taché de sang. Des points rouges trop réguliers tapissaient ses bras : la trace des springlocks qui lui avaient ôtés la vie, comme un rappel à sa condition. Il avait déjà vécu la scène que s'apprêtait à lui montrer l'ours des dizaines de fois, il savait déjà ce qui allait se passer.

Devant lui, sur une scène de bois, Circus Baby saluait les enfants qui allaient et venaient devant elle. William, le William du passé, se trouvait un peu plus loin, occupé à réparer Funtime Freddy. Sa mâchoire avait encore sauté. Il en avait marre. Derrière, Henry se moquait gentiment de lui. Personne ne regardait. Personne.

"Non, non, je t'en supplie ! Georges !"

Soudain, une petite fille aux cheveux blonds s'avança près de la scène dans une robe d'un rose éclatant, accordé au nœud soigneusement attaché dans ses cheveux. Elle regarda vers son père, pour s'assurer qu'il ne la voyait pas. Elle n'avait pas le droit de s'approcher des Animatroniques, elle le savait. Mais l'autorité, lorsqu'on a dix ans, c'est un concept très flou. Circus Baby continuait de danser et chanter, sans se soucier d'elle. Il y avait encore des enfants dans la pièce. Cinq. Puis trois. Puis quatre. Puis deux. Et Elizabeth se retrouva seule, face à elle.

Circus Baby se pencha légèrement en avant et lui tendit la main, pour l'aider à monter sur la scène. Elle ne se méfia pas. Circus Baby avait été conçue pour elle de toute manière, que pouvait-il lui arriver ?

"Georges ! hurla la voix de William, de plus en plus effrayée. Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas la voir, se mit-il à pleurer de détresse."

La petite fille sourit à Circus Baby.

"Papa ne veut pas que je vienne te voir, tu sais. Mais tu es si belle ! Et si brillante ! Il s'inquiète souvent pour rien !"

Le ventre de l'Animatronique s'ouvrit et une pince en sortit. Elle tenait une énorme glace à la vanille. La petite fille sourit franchement. Elle tendit les mains pour s'en saisir. La pince lâcha la glace et agrippa la fillette par la taille. Elle fut brusquement tirée vers l'intérieur de l'Animatronique. Elle cria, longtemps. William lâcha tout ce qu'il était en train de faire pour courir vers l'Animatronique. Il esssaya d'ouvrir son ventre, à coups de marteau. Bientôt, du sang se mit à couler des mécanismes du robot, qui s'agitait, comme possédé, court-circuité. Quand il parvint enfin à ouvrir le torse du robot, il ne restait qu'une bouillie d'os, de cheveux et de sang. Elle avait été broyée par l'endosquelette du robot fou.

William poussa un cri déchirant, qui alerta les clients du restaurant. Henry les dispersa, avant de s'approcher de lui. Il ne pleurait pas. Il ne paraissait même pas choqué par ce qui venait de se produire. Il attrapa le père de la fillette et le tira en arrière.

"On va en parler dans le bureau, viens. On ne peut pas rester là."

Il dut le tirer de force, l'homme continua de hurler jusqu'à ce que la porte du bureau se referme sur lui. Le fantôme de l'homme qu'il était à ce moment-là avait le visage ravagé de larmes. Son regard n'arrivait pas à se détourner du sang qui s'écoulait du robot. Une flaque de plus en plus grande se formait. Elle n'était plus, elle ne serait jamais plus la même. A côté de lui, Georges restait impassible, le regard tourné vers lui.

 _On peut parler calmement, maintenant ?_

Springtrap hocha la tête. Le décor disparut pour le ramener dans sa prison robotique, dans son vieux costume. Il était couché sur le dos, comme frappé d'une attaque. Golden Freddy se tenait au-dessus de lui, le visage toujours aussi calme.

 _Nous ne te l'avons pas arrachée, reprit l'ours. Elle tient toujours à toi, elle pense que tu peux changer. Je n'y crois pas. La Marionnette, non plus. Il ne tient qu'à toi de nous prouver le contraire. Tu sais qui est la fillette que tu traques ?_

"Non."

 _Elle se nomme Violet. Une jolie petite brune au regard pétillant. Elle gardera un traumatisme de ce que tu as fait toute sa vie. Et tu ne sais pas la meilleure ? Elle se nomme Violet Afton. C'est ta petite-petite fille._

Le lapin se redressa.

"Tu mens."

 _Pourquoi mentirais-je ?_

"Pourquoi me le dirais-tu ?"

 _Parce que tout va dépendre d'elle à l'avenir. Puisque les prisons mentales sont insuffisantes pour te retenir, j'ai décidé de te mettre à l'épreuve. Si tu veux être libre, si tu veux qu'on te laisse partir, alors tu dois te faire pardonner. Je ne parle pas de mots, ni de manipulation. Je veux qu'elle t'aime pour ce que tu es, en connaissant la vérité. Tout ne tiens qu'à toi._

"Je dois juste faire en sorte qu'elle m'aime ?"

 _Oh, crois-moi, ce ne sera pas aussi simple que ce que tu crois. Je dois y aller, mais tu sais ce que tu as à faire. Comme je suis joueur, je ne dirais rien de notre réunion aux autres. Je ne les empêcherais pas de te chercher, mais je ne dirais rien. C'est notre projet, à toi et moi. Je saurais convaincre la Marionnette si tu réussis._

L'ours disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Ébranlé, Springtrap resta immobile quelques instants. Méritait-il seulement le pardon ?


	22. Chapitre 14 Au contact

_Coucou ! Voici le chapitre du jour :D On retourne du côté de Foxy !_

 **LA DERNIÈRE ÂME**

 **Chapitre 14 : Au contact**

Foxy avait repris son corps mécanique dans le placard. Par la porte de bois entrouverte, il regardait la petite Violet dormir, hésitant. Le premier contact serait le plus difficile, il le savait, et il craignait le rejet. Pire, si elle se mettait à hurler, sa couverture serait mise à mal et il pourrait se retrouver coincé dans les problèmes. Il attendait le retour de Freddy depuis quelques minutes, parti s'assurer que l'aînée et le père Afton dormaient profondément. L'ours ne tarda pas à passer l'ouverture..

 _Ils dorment tous, la voie est libre_ , assura t-il.

Le renard n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Il poussa doucement la porte qui émit un grincement inquiétant. Il posa sa jambe sur la moquette en veillant à faire le moins de bruit possible et alluma son unique oeil pour apporter un peu de luminosité à la pièce. Maladroitement, il s'approcha du lit. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment s'accroupir et il se doutait que si la gamine voyait deux mâchoires couvertes de dents pointues au dessus d'elle, elle allait paniquer. Alors il préféra garder ses distances. Debout au milieu de la chambre, il attendit.

 _Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ lui demanda Freddy.

Il haussa les épaules : pas la moindre idée. Il resta bien cinq minutes à regarder son ami fantôme dans le blanc des yeux, incapable de se décider à approcher. La gamine serrait sa peluche Freddy d'une main contre elle, frénétiquement, les paupières agitées par les cauchemars. L'autre tenait le bandage au niveau de son ventre. Foxy se sentit soudainement mal. Il s'apprêtait à la manipuler alors qu'elle ne méritait qu'à être laissée tranquille. De leur faute, Springtrap pourrait la retrouver, juste en suivant leurs traces. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la mettre en danger.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à regagner le placard, le destin bouscula les choses. Violet se réveilla brutalement, le souffle haletant. Ses yeux parcoururent la chambre avant de se figer sur la gueule de Foxy, à seulement quelques centimètres de son lit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de terreur et elle poussa un cri perçant. La lumière s'alluma dans le couloir. Le renard lança un regard tout aussi terrifié à son ami et, en désespoir de cause, tenta de regagner le placard.

Le père de Violet défonça la porte de la chambre et se rua vers l'Animatronique, une batte de baseball à la main. Foxy leva les mains pour protéger son visage alors que les coups s'abattaient sauvagement sur lui. Il sentit plusieurs pièces de son endosquelette se tordre sous les coups.

"Ami ! cria t-il. Ami !"

L'homme figea son coup, surpris. A côté de lui, Violet s'était réfugiée sous sa couette et pleurait désormais à chaudes larmes.

"Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? demanda l'homme.

\- Ami. Pas frapper. Ami. Foxy sauver fille."

Avec méfiance, Vincent Afton baissa son arme et se plaça stratégiquement entre le lit et lui. Foxy réfléchit à toute vitesse. S'il ne trouvait pas une solution très rapidement, il finirait sans aucun doute en pièces détachées. Son regard se braqua sur le carnet abîmé, abandonné sur le sol. Il se baissa maladroitement pour s'en saisir et pointa la photographie de la famille Afton, et plus particulièrement l'homme au costume violet qui souriait innocemment.

"Moi vouloir arrêter lui, expliqua t-il maladroitement. Mais lui vouloir arracher vie elle, insista t-il en pointant la petite. Foxy ami. Foxy protéger Violet. Foxy aider."

Vincent saisit la photographie et poussa un soupir. Il reposa la batte près de la porte et se tourna vers le robot, résigné.

"Attends dans le salon, j'arrive, dit-il doucement. Violet n'est pas prête pour… Te rencontrer."

Ravi d'avoir enfin un échappatoire, Foxy se rua vers la sortie, l'âme de Freddy sur les talons. Dès qu'il ouvrit la porte, il tomba nez à nez avec une adolescente aux longs cheveux noirs. Elle lâcha son téléphone de surprise et recula vivement pour mettre un maximum d'écart entre le robot et elle.

"Papa ! appela t-elle, terrifiée.

\- C'est rien, chérie. C'est… Un contretemps. Il ne va rien te faire."

Elle parut soulagée de le savoir vivant. Foxy agita le crochet en signe de salut et avança vers le salon en la contournant soigneusement. Arrivé près des banquettes, il se tourna vers Freddy. L'ours ne dit rien, visiblement choqué par ce qui venait de se passer. La Marionnette n'avait pas prévu ça, à n'en point douter. Il avait encore tout fait rater, exactement comme en 1987. Si le père de la petite le chassait, la gamine resterait sans protection à la merci de Springtrap.

Il ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans le salon. Sa fille aînée se tenait derrière lui, à moitié cachée. Vincent poussa un soupir résigné et s'approcha du robot-renard avec prudence. A bien le regarder, le renard pouvait y voir les traits de son arrière grand-père : un visage long et trop pâle, des yeux verts fatigués, un nez un peu tordu. Il ne manquait que la cicatrice qu'il lui avait fait avec son crochet au milieu du visage et une coupe de cheveux plus soignée pour devenir le reflet parfait de ce que William Afton était jadis. Trop de mauvais souvenirs affluaient dans sa mémoire pour l'empêcher de faire le lien avec son meurtrier : comme la Marionnette le disait souvent, les Afton étaient de la mauvaise graine, le genre à traîner la mort dans leur sillage quand bien même ils essayaient de s'améliorer.

L'homme avait récupéré sa batte de baseball et la tenait fermement à la main, comme un avertissement. En d'autres circonstances, Foxy aurait ri : ce pauvre homme n'avait aucune chance de s'en tirer s'il se jetait sur lui. Il lui devait la vie et il ferait mieux de ne pas l'oublier. Le robot et le père se regardèrent en chien de faïence pendant plusieurs minutes, aucun n'osant prendre la parole le premier. A leur grande surprise, ce fut l'adolescente qui prit la parole la première.

"Il est venu pour achever Violet ?

\- Non, répondit le renard mécaniquement. Foxy ami, insista t-il en pointant son torse de son crochet. Foxy aider."

Impressionnée, elle retourna se cacher derrière son père. Foxy savait que son physique ne pouvait plus l'aider à être sympathique. Si autrefois il était la coqueluche des petits et des grands -en tout cas jusqu'à la morsure de 87-, il n'était plus qu'un amas de fourrure pourrie et de métal. La moitié basse de son corps n'était d'ailleurs plus recouverte de fourrure. Sa queue de renard n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Et il rouillait même par endroit, comme une voiture laissée à l'abandon. A bien y réfléchir, le fait que son endosquelette tienne toujours le coup après cent ans, un effondrement de bâtiment et un incendie relevait du miracle.

Les traits de Vincent se tendirent légèrement alors qu'il resserrait la prise sur son arme. Foxy ne put s'empêcher de pousser un grincement mécanique dissuasif. Il ne voulait pas se battre.

"Pourquoi tu l'aides ? demanda t-il agressivement. Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne vas pas tous nous tuer dans notre sommeil ? Je sais ce que tu es, ne crois pas une seconde que je vais te faire confiance.

\- Afton, répondit-il simplement. Afton mal Violet. Foxy protéger Violet. Foxy ami."

Son interlocuteur se détendit légèrement.

"Tu sais où est Springtrap ?

\- Non, avoua t-il. Mais chercher Violet. Violet danger. Foxy protéger Violet. Foxy rester, termina t-il, incisif."

Il claqua du pied pour marquer son autorité, provoquant un mouvement de recul des deux humains. Assis sur le canapé, Freddy leva ses deux pouces en l'air en signe de soutien. L'ours était bien meilleur négociateur que lui, pourquoi était-ce toujours lui qui devait se coltiner les tâches difficiles dans ce cas ?

Il lut dans les yeux de Vincent une certaine hésitation. Foxy savait que le moment décisif se jouait maintenant : soit il lui accordait sa confiance et tout se passerait comme prévu, soit il le mettait dehors et les choses se corseraient. Le renard ne comptait pas quitter les parages avant d'avoir accompli sa mission, tant pis s'il devait user de la force.

"Il n'a pas l'air méchant, intervint l'adolescente. Papa, je crois qu'il veut vraiment aider.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, ma puce. Ce n'est pas un jouet. Ce robot a ôté autant de vies que celui qui a mis ta soeur dans ce lit d'hôpital. On ne peut pas lui faire confiance. Mais… Mais on ne peut pas courir le risque que l'autre taré se ramène ici sans se battre."

Foxy redressa les oreilles. Avait-il bien entendu ?

"C'est d'accord, grogna Vincent. Tu peux rester. Mais je ne veux pas que tu t'approches de sa chambre avant qu'elle soit prête. Fais ton travail et je m'assurerais que tout se passe bien. Même si partager mes nuits avec un fantôme me fait moyennement plaisir.

\- Foxy ami. Foxy aider.

\- Ouais, ouais. C'est ce qu'on verra."

Vincent tourna les talons. L'adolescente s'approcha du renard. Elle le dévisagea un instant.

"Prune, ne reste pas avec lui, cria son père depuis le couloir."

Un éclat de déception passa dans ses yeux. Elle finit par hocher la tête à l'attention du renard.

"Moi, j'ai confiance en toi. Sauve la."

Elle disparut dans le couloir à la suite de son père et ferma la porte du salon. Foxy se sentit libérer d'un poids. Il chercha du regard un endroit où il ne gênerait pas et se glissa derrière deux canapés bleus hideux, juste à côté d'une lampe de chevet. Il jeta un regard à l'horloge. Il restait encore trois heures à passer, mais il ne comptait pas attendre ici à ne rien faire. Il choisit de quitter son enveloppe pour rejoindre Freddy sur le canapé. Les deux enfants discutèrent longtemps de leur passé avant de décider, d'un commun accord, de sortir faire un tour à l'extérieur sur les coups des six heures du matin.


	23. Les journaux secrets de W Afton - 1988

_Coucou ! On grimpe en intensité dans ces toutes nouvelles pages du journal de William._

 **LA** **DERNIÈRE** **ÂME**

 **Les journaux secrets de Willilam Afton - 1988**

 _Entrée du 19 juillet 1988, 11h56 - Retranscription écrite._

Commande du buffet d'ouverture, check. Commande du papier toilette, check. Réparation du bras droit de Bonnie, check. Tout est enfin prêt pour l'ouverture. J'ai crû qu'on allait jamais s'en tirer. Scott, des nouvelles pour Foxy ?

 _On a toujours pas l'autorisation de l'activer, mais j'y travaille. La police a encore demandé à l'analyser une nouvelle fois. On fera sans, il restera cloîtré dans l'aire des pirates jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse l'utiliser. William, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

C'est Golden Freddy. Enfin, ce qu'il en reste. Je pensais réussir à le ravoir à partir des dernières pièces de Fredbear, mais tous les springlocks sont foutus. Il est bon à partir à la poubelle. C'est… C'est le premier modèle que j'ai conçu, ça me fait mal de m'en débarrasser.

 _Et le lapin ?_

Spring Bonnie est dans les coulisses. J'essaye de solidifier les ressorts qui commencent à dater, pour éviter d'être empalé dedans. Ce serait dommage de mourir aussi stupidement, pas vrai ?

 _Oui. Évite de mourir devant les clients s'il te plaît. On y va ? On est déjà en retard, les clients vont déjà râler. J'ai mis Mike à l'accueil aujourd'hui. Ce gamin est un cadeau tombé du ciel, je sais pas ce qu'on ferait si on devait tout gérer à nous deux._

J'arrive, juste le temps d'enfiler une chemise propre. Oh, et Scott, des nouvelles de…

 _Non. Henry ne s'est toujours pas montré… Mais est-ce vraiment un mal ?_

 _Entrée du 20 juillet 1988, 15h12 - Retranscription écrite_

Un autre jour, un autre dollar. La rénovation des Animatroniques a pris du temps mais a été très appréciée par les médias et les clients qui ont assisté à la cérémonie d'ouverture : moins de dents, plus de fourrure, ils ressembleraient presque à de grosses peluches. Mais je préfère éviter de rester trop longtemps en leur présence. La forme est nouvelle, mais les endosquelettes sont toujours les mêmes et ça ne les empêche pas de se promener la nuit dans le bâtiment. La disparition des Toys ne semble pas les avoir perturbés plus que ça, même si leur comportement est étrangement moins agressif, au point que je me demande s'ils ne sont pas un peu déprimés.

Déprimés… Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, William ? Ils ont encore massacré un gardien de nuit la semaine passée, un jeune qui avait pris le travail comme un job étudiant. Pour rire, j'ai proposé à Scott de leur offrir une prime s'ils survivaient plus de cinq jours. Il n'a pas franchement ri. Le matin, je le vois passer en revue les caméras avant que je ne puisse les effacer, il s'inquiète vraiment. Il a même passé deux jours à créer des cassettes d'entraînement à destination des gardes de nuit pour les aider à affronter leur travail. L'idée ne me séduit pas vraiment, il ne manquerait plus qu'un inconnu aille parler de ce qui se passe dans les journaux pour qu'on soit cuits.

La police a été très claire : encore un scandale et c'est la fermeture définitive. On a décidé de faire profil bas. De mon côté, je poursuis le travail d'Henry sur l'étude des âmes, puisqu'il a mystérieusement disparu. Il a déménagé, et visiblement changé de nom. Mais je ne suis pas dupe. Il n'abandonnera pas sa monstruosité de fille qui continue encore et toujours de provoquer des emmerdes. La Marionnette est plutôt calme en ce moment, mais j'ai peur que ça ne cache la préparation d'une nouvelle catastrophe. Il ne manquerait plus que ça. Tout se passe bien en ce moment, c'est trop louche pour être crédible.

Mike m'inquiète également. Il devient de plus en plus pressant pour savoir ce qui est vraiment arrivé à sa petite sœur. La semaine passée, je l'ai surpris en train de fouiller dans mes dossiers. Depuis la morsure, il agit étrangement. Et j'ai peur qu'il se rapproche de la vérité. Je refuse de croire qu'il a choisi d'étudier la robotique uniquement par passion. Quelque chose ne va pas.

 _Entrée du 21 juillet 1988, 14h32 - Retranscription écrite_

C'est non et je ne reviendrais pas là dessus.

 _Je ne te demande pas ton avis, Papa. Je prends le poste de nuit. Puisque tu ne t'intéresses pas plus que ça à cette histoire de robots hantés, j'ai décidé de découvrir ça par moi-même. J'ai vu les caméras, je sais qu'ils bougent._

Et alors ? Tu as bien vu ce qu'ils font aux gardiens de nuit ?! Tu n'as pas à faire ça. I

 _Alors parle-moi ! Tu ne me dis rien ! Tu agis comme si tout était normal ! Des robots marchent dans notre pizzeria la nuit et tuent des gens ! Il faut faire quelque chose. Peut-être qu'ils essayent de nous transmettre un message, peut-être qu'ils veulent nous aider à trouver leur meurtrier. Peut-être même qu'ils savent que le meurtrier travaille ici._

Quoi ?

 _C'est toi, pas vrai ? C'est toi qui les as tué. J'ai retourné le problème ces dernières semaines et ils ne m'ont pas attaqué. La nuit où Jeremy veillait, tout se passait bien. Mais quand je portais ta chemise violette, le jour où Mangle m'a attaqué, ce n'est pas moi qu'elle visait. C'était toi._

Mike… Je… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

 _Je le sais depuis longtemps, tu sais. Mais j'espérais… Je ne sais pas, que tu serais assez honnête pour me le dire en face. Mais il reste un point que je ne comprends pas, dans tout ça. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as tué Elizabeth ?_

Je ne l'ai pas tuée, Michael. Elle, c'était un accident. Elle…

 _Arrête de mentir ! Tu as dit que c'était un robot qui l'avait tuée ! C'est toi qui l'a conçu, je ne peux pas croire un instant que c'est arrivé par hasard !_

Mike, je te jure que…

 _Tu sais quoi ? Non, je découvrirais tout ça par moi-même. Tu me dégoûtes._

Mike ! Mike, reviens ! Mike ! Je ne l'ai pas tuée. Je te jure que je ne l'ai pas tuée.

 _Note manuscrite du 21 juillet 1988_

Tu es un meurtrier. Tu es un meurtrier. Tu es un meurtrier. Meurtrier. Meurtrier. Meurtrier. Meurtrier. Meurtrier. Meurtrier.

Tu l'as tuée. Tu l'as tuée. Tu l'as tuée. Tu l'as tuée. Tu l'as tuée. Tu l'as tuée. Tu l'as tuée.

Monstre. Monstre. Monstre. Monstre. Monstre. Monstre. Monstre. Monstre. Monstre. Monstre. Monstre Monstre. Monstre. Monstre. Monstre. Monstre Monstre. Monstre. Monstre. Monstre. Monstre Monstre. Monstre. Monstre. Monstre. Monstre Monstre. Monstre. Monstre. Monstre. Monstre Monstre. Monstre. Monstre. Monstre. Monstre Monstre. Monstre. Monstre. Monstre. Monstre Monstre. Monstre. Monstre. Monstre. Monstre. Monstre. Monstre. Monstre. Monstre. Monstre. Monstre. Monstre. Monstre. Monstre. Monstre. Monstre. Monstre. Monstre. Monstre. Monstre. Monstre Monstre.

 _Entrée du 23 juillet 1988, 21h45 - Retranscription écrite_

Scott, tu as les fiches de salaires du mois passé ? J'ai pas eu le temps de les retaper.

 _Elles sont dans les tiroirs, mais… Willy, tu ne devais pas partir après le service du midi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?_

D'accord, je vais taper les fiches.

 _Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Tu es épuisé, ça fait deux jours que tu travailles non-stop. Tu as dormi au moins ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

Rien.

 _Ça a un rapport avec Mike ?_

Je vais taper les fiches. Mêle toi de ton cul, Scott.

 _Entrée du 24 juillet 1988, 16h23 - Retranscription écrite_

Journée pourrie. Rien de neuf. Animatroniques ok. Fin du rap… Tiens, tiens. Regardez qui revient après presque six mois d'absence.

 _La ferme, William, je n'ai pas besoin de tes leçons de morale. Je suis venu parler en ami, ne me fais pas regretter d'être venu._

Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Henry ?

 _Arrêter, tout. Tu avais raison, je deviens trop obsédé par cette histoire. Je dois laisser Charlie partir. Je… Je suis venu te prévenir, par amitié. Ma femme va te dénoncer demain à la police._

Quoi ?!

 _Ecoute-moi avant de hurler. Je… Je voulais me dénoncer, moi aussi. Mais… Mais elle est enceinte, Will. Je… Je ne peux pas la laisser maintenant. Je veux me donner une chance de changer les choses. De faire les choses bien. Je suis sûr que tu peux le comprendre._

Et donc quoi ? Tu te débarrasses de moi ?! Je ne suis pas ton putain de chien, Henry ! Si je tombe, tu tombes avec moi !

 _Je ne crois pas, non._

Pardon ?

 _J'ai cru comprendre que les relations avec ton fils ne s'arrangent pas. Depuis que je lui ai dit pour ce qui s'est passé au Circus Baby's World… Il a l'air de reconsidérer la confiance qu'il a placé en toi. Ce serait dommage de le perdre lui aussi définitivement, pas vrai William ?_

Espèce de sale…

 _C'est cela, oui. Nous sommes d'accord dans ce cas. Je te conseille de rester silencieux, ou ça finira mal pour lui et pour toi._

Espèce de lâche ! Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça, tu m'entends ? Tu vas le payer.

 _Tu savais que ce jour arriverait tôt ou tard. Ce n'est que le juste retour des choses de pousser un peu le destin. Au revoir, William._

 _Entrée du 25 juillet 1988, 02h25 - Retranscription écrite_

Mike ! Mike ! Aide-moi !

 _Papa, qu'est-ce que… C'est… C'est la femme d'Henry ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?! Papa, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?_

Elle est morte. Je… J'ai paniqué. Elle allait me dénoncer… J'ai… Je n'ai pas pu la laisser faire. Je l'ai tuée. Je ne pouvais pas. Il voulait… Il voulait me faire porter le chapeau. Je… Je pouvais pas.

 _D'accord. Euh… On va… On doit appeler une ambulance et… Merde. Ne bouge pas._

[Bruit de lumière qui grésille - Bruit de portes qui claque]

C'était…

 _Bonnie, oui. Il va partir bientôt, ce n'est pas le pire. Papa, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Si on sort par la porte principale, ils vont nous réduire en miettes. Ils laisseront pas passer ça._

On peut… On peut leur laisser le cadavre. Ils vont l'empaller dans un costume, ça passera pour un accident. C'est… C'est ce qu'ils font, non ?

 _Bon sang, tu t'entends parler ?! Cette femme ne mérite pas… On doit prévenir Henry ! Il doit être mort d'inquiétude, tu lui dois ça !_

Hors de question, plutôt me jeter dans les bras de ces saloperies plutôt que de lui parler. Mike, tu voulais que je t'implique plus, n'est-ce pas ? Tu voulais que je te dise ce que j'ai fait, non ? Voilà, ce que j'ai fait. Bonnie, marchant comme un être humain. Je leur redonne vie. Je… Je leur offre l'immortalité. Ce n'est pas un meurtre. C'est un sauvetage. J'essaye de la sauver, Michael. J'essaye de sauver Elizabeth. Et Henry, il… Il veut tout arrêter ! Elle est coincée dans un robot, elle est vivante… Je lui ai promis qu'elle pourrait de nouveau fêter Noël comme avant. Je ne peux pas arrêter ! Je ne peux pas… L'abandonner.

 _Les enfants que tu as tué, c'était pourquoi ?_

Henry mène les recherches. Il disait que si on tuait des enfants violemment, de la même manière que sa fille, Georges et Elizabeth sont morts, on pourrait en apprendre plus sur les âmes. On pourrait trouver un moyen de la remettre dans un réceptacle humain. Ce sont des… Des sujets d'expérience, rien de plus. Je ne voulais pas leur faire de mal, mais… J'avais pas le choix !

 _On a toujours le choix. Ce qu'ils vivent, c'est pas une vie, Papa. Ils… Ils errent la nuit, ils ne savent pas quoi faire. Ça fait trois jours que je les regarde, ils… Ils mettent les gens dans les costumes… Ils veulent me montrer comment ils sont morts ! Comment tu les as tués !_

Ce n'était pas mon idée. C'était celle d'Henry. Et ce soir, sa femme… Elle m'a dit que la mort d'Elizabeth…. Que ce n'était pas un accident. Que c'était lui qui… J'ai fait confiance à cet homme, je l'ai suivi sur… Sur tout ! Et lui, il… Mike, je ne voulais pas les tuer, tu m'entends ?

 _Tais-toi. Je… J'ai même pas les mots. Et toute mon enfance, j'ai culpabilisé pour ce qui est arrivé à Georges alors que tu… Alors que tu m'as écarté de ta vie pour tuer des enfants. Tu es un monstre. Je…_

Mike, tu dois m'aider. Elizabeth est toujours là. Et elle a besoin d'aide. Elle est coincée. On ne peut pas arrêter maintenant. Tu as tué, comme moi. Tu sais ce que je ressens.

 _Non. Ne me compare pas à toi. Je ne suis pas comme toi. Et si je ne te dénonce pas, c'est uniquement pour elle. On va la libérer. Pas la mettre dans un autre corps, tu m'entends ? La libérer._

D'accord… Ouvre la porte, on va l'offrir à Bonnie.

 _Non, à Freddy, de l'autre côté. C'est lui qui s'occupe des… costumes._

 _Entrée du 26 juillet 1988, 12h05 - Retranscription écrite_

Scott, ça va ? Tu es tout pâle.

 _Non. Tu dois venir à l'accueil tout de suite. Henry est là, il est en train de hurler que tu as tué sa femme et il est incontrôlable. Il a essayé d'embarquer la Marionnette et Mike n'arrive plus à le contenir._

Merde.

 _Entrée du 26 juillet 1988, 12h12 - Retranscription écrite_

Henry, calme-toi ! Comment peux-tu m'accuser de ça ? Je pensais que nous étions… "Amis".

 _Que je me calme ? Que je me calme. Tout va parfaitement bien ! Juste alors que ma femme a un mystérieux rendez-vous et disparaît dans la nature, qu'est-ce que j'apprends ? On a trouvé un corps chez Freddy's ! Tu ne te caches même plus, William ! Tu as fait ça !_

Oui, je l'ai fait.

 _Pardon ? Répète-ça juste pour voir._

J'ai tué ta femme. Je l'ai étranglée jusqu'à ce que je lise de la résignation dans ses yeux. C'est douloureux, n'est-ce pas ? Perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime. Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Ta fille ? Oh, non, un accident de parcours de son père violent. Ne me fais pas rire. Je te connais depuis quoi, quinze, vingt ans ? Tu n'es pas capable d'aimer, Henry Miller. Mais moi, contrairement à toi, j'aimais ma fille.

 _Attends, tu vas te faire plaindre là ? Je te conseille de t'arrêter ou je vais être obligé de te coller mon poing dans la gueule._

Moi, Henry Miller, j'aimais ma fille. Je ne la considérais pas comme un objet ou un outil utile pour manipuler son meilleur ami. Elle m'a dit ce que tu lui as fait, tu sais. Je sais que c'est toi qui l'as tuée.

 _Je ne l'ai pas tuée. Je t'ai libéré._

Libéré… Quand je te vois, je ne ressens que du dégoût. Un mari serait effondré pour la mort de sa femme. Toi… Toi tu parles d'elle comme si un chien avait pissé sur ta chemise. Ce n'est pas de l'amour ça, Henry. Dégage d'ici et reconstruis-toi dans un autre pays. Je ne veux plus jamais voir ta gueule ici. Et si ça devait arriver, je te promets que je te ferais souffrir comme tu lui as arraché sa vie.

 _Alors ça s'arrête là ?_

Sors de ma vie.

 _Je n'en resterais pas là, William. Un jour ou l'autre, tout finit par se payer._


	24. Chapitre 15 : La fin de l'innocence

_Hey :D Voici la suite des aventures de Foxy et ses potos fantômes :D J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous ! Cette fanfiction passe dès aujourd'hui en hebdomadaire. Vous aurez donc désormais un chapitre tous les samedis :) Cela me permettra de me motiver pour finir ce texte, car oui, on arrive bientôt à la fin du tome 1 :D Bonne lecture !_

 **LA DERNIÈRE ÂME**

 **Chapitre 15 : La fin de l'innocence**

Foxy s'éveilla mécaniquement aux douze coups de minuit. Il faisait noir, plus que d'ordinaire, et il mit quelques secondes à comprendre que quelque chose recouvrait son visage. Son crochet se redressa dans un bruit de tôle rouillé et saisit le plus délicatement possible un sac en tissu dont il se dégagea habilement. Il avait passé la journée dehors avec Freddy et les deux enfants avaient été surpris par l'heure. Lui avait été rapatrié dans son corps, Freddy n'était pas encore visible dans les environs. Sans Golden Freddy ou la Marionnette, les petits fantômes devaient se contenter de courir. Traverser les murs créait des raccourcis non-négligeables, mais ils s'étaient beaucoup éloignés.

Les yeux mécaniques du renard balayèrent le salon bien rangé. Debout à l'entrée, une adolescente l'observait avec méfiance, son téléphone à la main. Elle lança un regard vers le couloir, puis fit deux pas dans sa direction, à une distance respectable.

"T'es vraiment un fantôme ? demanda Prune, sceptique. Papa ne m'a jamais laissé lire les journaux glauques de mon arrière-grand père.

\- Oui, répondit le renard sans émotion. Foxy enfant, dit-il en pointant son torse de son crochet.

\- Tu as été tué quand tu étais enfant ? Comment ?"

Foxy jeta un regard à la pièce. Un couteau était posé sur la table de la cuisine dans la pièce d'à côté. Le renard avança et s'en saisit. Il se tourna vers l'adolescente qui lui lança un regard inquiet.

"Afton dire : "Qui est ton pirate préféré ?". Foxy répondre Foxy. Afton dire "Piste au trésor ! Suis-moi !". Porte fermée. Amis dedans, mais amis… Amis cassés. Pour toujours. Foxy peur. Mais Foxy pas courir vite. Afton…"

Il fit le geste du coup de couteau et lâcha l'arme au sol. Le regard de la jeune fille se fit plus triste. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté.

"Et après ?"

Foxy détourna légèrement le regard. La porte d'entrée de la maison venait de s'ouvrir. La fillette attendait une réponse, les yeux plein d'espoir.

"Foxy seul. Foxy… Foxy peur. Noir. Et lumière venir. Marionnette. Elle dire "Toi plus seul. Plus jamais. Toi pouvoir partir si toi aide moi arrêter Afton.". Foxy rester. Foxy plus seul, Freddy, Chica, Bonnie amis. Foxy aider arrêter Afton."

Il releva la tête. A l'entrée de la pièce, la Marionnette le regardait tristement. L'adolescente se retourna vers elle et recula de quelques pas, impressionnée. Debout, la Marionnette faisait presque trois mètres de haut. Plus inquiétant et paranormal, elle flottait quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol.

"Amie, la rassura Foxy. Marionnette, dit-il en la pointant du crochet."

L'adolescente hocha timidement la tête et salua timidement la nouvelle venue d'un signe de main. La Marionnette s'écarta du chemin pour laisser passer un vieil homme en fauteuil roulant, en très sale état. Foxy lui adressa un regard interrogateur et suspicieux, elle lui expliqua d'un signe de main que les explications viendraient plus tard. L'adolescente, en revanche, se jeta sur le fauteuil et serra le vieillard dans ses bras.

"Papy ! Regarde, il y a un robot tueur à la maison. C'est trop cool !

\- Et je t'avais dit de ne pas l'approcher, répliqua une voix de mauvaise humeur derrière eux."

Vincent Afton passa entre le fauteuil et la Marionnette pour déposer son blouson de cuir sur le canapé. Il avait été chercher le vieil homme et son amie de toute évidence, mais pourquoi ? L'homme s'installa dans le canapé, son regard sombre braqué sur Foxy. Le fauteuil roulant se rapprocha du renard qui recula légèrement, mal à l'aise.

"Il est encore en bon état, dit le vieil homme. Je pensais que le temps le détruirait plus que ça. J'avais presque oublié à quoi ressemblaient les robots de 1988. Et quand on voit l'état de Springtrap… Tu pourrais le rénover, Vincent. Je suis sûr que les enfants l'adoreraient. Ca, c'est un vrai robot réaliste.

\- J'ai déjà dit non. On ne reconstruira pas de Foxy. Funtime Foxy convient très bien, celui-ci devait être une pièce de collection. Si je me souviens bien, tu m'avais même assuré qu'il ne bougerait pas.

\- Ces morceaux de plastique blancs sont hideux, Vincent. Mon père a peut-être été le pire des abrutis, mais il savait au moins comment construire des robots.

\- C'est ton père qui a construit ces "morceaux de plastique blancs hideux". Papa, il est tard. Finissons-en."

La Marionnette s'installa près d'un Foxy perdu et qui n'appréciait pas vraiment d'être traité comme un simple objet.

 _C'est Michael Afton, expliqua t-elle rapidement pour se débarrasser de cette tâche qui lui coûtait beaucoup. Il va nous aider à capturer Springtrap. Enfin, je l'espère. Il ne nous fera rien._

"Comment ? s'inquiéta le renard."

Son attitude trahit immédiatement sa méfiance. Michael Afton avait aidé son père à de nombreuses reprises et maintenant il les aidait eux ? Même s'il voulait y croire, une part de lui lui hurlait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. La Marionnette dégageait elle aussi cette aura d'inquiétude, alors pourquoi lui faisait-elle confiance ? Il n'y comprenait plus rien. Il voulait bien croire au changement de mentalité de la nouvelle famille Afton, mais lui, ce serait une autre paire de manches. Il leur avait fait du mal, et Foxy comptait bien ne jamais lui tourner le dos.

"J'ai un plan, expliqua Michael aux quatre présents. Ma nouvelle amie m'a fait un point sur la situation. Nous savons que Springtrap recherche Violet, mais aussi qu'il a trop peur de la Marionnette et des autres pour revenir à la pizzeria. Seules deux choses pourraient l'intéresser : sa fille, et Violet."

Il avança un peu dans la pièce.

"Il doit surveiller les environs, peut-être même nous surveille t-il en ce moment. Si on l'attire ici…

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, répondit Vincent, c'est hors de question que ce meurtrier en série rentre ici.

\- Laisse-moi finir. Si on l'attire ici et que l'on active les prototypes de Rockstar Freddy, Chica et Bonnie, la Marionnette saura quoi faire pour l'emprisonner temporairement, le temps que l'on le transfère à la pizzeria et qu'on décide quoi faire de lui. Si nos amis n'ont pas perdu la main de ce côté-là, et je leur fais entièrement confiance, l'affaire sera vite bouclée. Il ne nous restera qu'à le brûler, ou… Le garder prisonnier. Nous avons prévu les deux opportunités, dit-il à l'attention de la Marionnette. Le sous-sol de la pizzeria regorge de petites surprises pour lui."

Vincent se redressa, les poings serrés.

"Et Violet ? Elle sera mise en danger ! Si ça échoue, il…

\- Foxy sera le dernier rempart.

\- Elle a peur de lui !

\- Il a encore le temps pour l'approcher. Nous n'avons pas le choix, c'est le seul moyen de l'arrêter une fois pour tous. Arrête donc de penser à toi trois secondes, ces pauvres gosses sont coincés ici depuis une centaine d'années et ils voudraient eux aussi pouvoir vivre ailleurs qu'enfermés dans des robots. Ils te font peut-être peur, mais ils ont le même âge que Violet. J'ai mis longtemps à les comprendre, mais je l'ai fait. Je ne te demande pas de l'accepter, mais de les comprendre à ton tour."

Vincent lança un regard méfiant au renard qui recula d'un pas, mal à l'aise. Il lança un regard à la Marionnette, elle lui parut aussi dubitative que lui sur ce soudain changement de discours à leur encontre. Certes, un nouvel allié était non-négligeable au point où ils en étaient, mais quelque chose n'était pas crédible dans son discours. Le doux parfum d'une trahison à venir planait dans l'air.

Prune, la jeune fille, se releva du canapé et s'avança vaillamment vers les deux robots. Foxy put le lire dans ses yeux, elle rejoignait leur cause et était prête à les aider, ce qui le réjouit. Les adultes n'étaient obsédés que par leurs intérêts, les enfants parlaient avec le coeur.

"Je pourrais parler à Violet. Je suis sûre qu'elle m'écoutera. Elle n'a jamais eu peur de Foxy avant, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle en aurait peur maintenant.

\- Elle a manqué de mourir ! rappela son père.

\- C'est bien lui qui l'a sauvée pourtant et elle n'a pas crié dans ses bras ! Papa, laisse-moi faire… Va chercher les autres robots avec Papy, tout se passera bien, tu verras. Papy a raison, ils méritent d'avoir une jolie fin à leur histoire."

Michael approuva sa demande d'un signe de tête, ravi d'avoir au moins réussi à convaincre quelqu'un. Il attrapa le bras de son fils et le tira vers l'extérieur de la pièce. Vincent ne bougea pas, toujours incertain quant aux intentions des robots..

"Tu ne restes pas ici avec eux.

\- Je ne peux pas laisser Violet seule avec eux. Papa, j'ai quinze ans, fais-moi confiance."

Le vieil homme tira plus sèchement le bras du père de la jeune fille qui finit par abdiquer à contre-coeur. Une fois la porte fermée, Prune se tourna vers les deux robots, toujours silencieux. La Marionnette s'abaissa au niveau de l'adolescente.

Merci beaucoup. Ton soutien nous touche beaucoup. Penses-tu vraiment pouvoir aider Foxy à approcher Violet ?

"Bien sûr. Elle a toujours aimé Foxy. C'est pour ça qu'elle était au musée, ce soir-là. Mais… Enfin, c'est fini maintenant. Papa ne rentrera certainement pas avec une heure et Violet dort, ça vous dit de jouer à un jeu vidéo ?"

La question surprit tellement les deux Animatroniques qu'ils ne surent quoi répondre. C'était bien la première fois qu'on leur proposait de jouer à quelque chose, comme des enfants. Foxy fut le premier à sortir du silence, enthousiaste.

"Foxy fort Space Invaders. Foxy glorieux pirate."

L'adolescente rit et alluma la console. Les robots se prirent au jeu et furent rejoint par Freddy quelques minutes plus tard, qui insultait le renard à chaque fois qu'il ratait un virage dans Mario Kart.

"Foxy une main, autre crochet ! râla le renard."

Étonnamment, ils passèrent une soirée légère. Pour la première fois depuis fort longtemps, ils redevinrent des enfants. La Marionnette couva les deux petites âmes du regard. Le temps de l'innocence ne durait jamais bien longtemps, mais elle espérait qu'une fois Springtrap arrêté, ces pauvres gamins vivraient les vies qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu dans l'autre monde.


	25. Chapitre 16 : Mouton noir

_Coucou ! Désolée de cette petite absence de deux semaines, je n'avais plus de PC ! Pour me faire pardonner, je vous offre deux chapitres cette semaine pour deux fois plus de drama ! On approche doucement de la fin, il doit rester environ cinq chapitres. On dit également bonjour à la toute nouvelle couverture de la fanfiction ! Elle est signée Rabbit325 ! Elle s'adapte ainsi au format duologie, étant donné qu'un tome 2 de cette fanfiction est prévu :) Je garde la surprise pour la couverture du tome 2._

 **LA DERNIÈRE ÂME**

 **Chapitre 16 : Mouton noir**

Springtrap s'était enfin décidé à sortir de la maison qu'il avait "loué" pour retourner vers la pizzeria. Il voulait donner une chance au plan de Georges, mais pour ça, il devait être certain que la Marionnette ne lui pose pas de bâton dans les roues. Oh, il ne s'attendait pas à réussir à l'immobiliser seul, mais il voulait se racheter auprès d'Elisabeth et obtenir de l'aide. Il avait bien vu comment elle avait repoussé cette saloperie moralisatrice et il espérait que l'insupportable gamine d'Henry n'aie pas réussi à lui faire rentrer sa propagande trop manichéenne dans le crâne. Ce soir, il sauvait les meubles et rassemblait les restes de sa famille.

Il fit un tour sur lui-même pour s'assurer que personne ne l'avait vu, avant de sursauter en croisant deux yeux blancs rieurs sur le mur. Il connaissait bien ses fantômes et comprit de suite que Georges le suivait. Cela le rassura, quelque part. S'il était encore là, les chiens de gardes de la Marionnette n'avaient toujours pas retrouvé sa trace. Repéré, l'ours sortit tranquillement du mur et se rapprocha de lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? lui demanda le lapin, suspicieux."

Le fantôme lui répondit d'un haussement d'épaules innocent. Il n'aimait pas être suivi et ce nouvel œil le stressait déjà. Les autre gosses le jugeaient en silence, lui allait clairement intervenir dans ses futures décisions. Il décida de l'ignorer pour le moment et s'approcha du trottoir qui menait sur la pizzeria. Il se cacha rapidement derrière un bâtiment. Deux hommes se trouvaient dans le parking et chargeaient un Freddy flambant neuf tant bien que mal, l'un des deux se trouvant dans un fauteuil roulant, ce qui compliquait l'opération.

L'homme en fauteuil quitta ensuite son poste pour faire le tour du bâtiment. S'il était assez rapide, il pourrait se débarrasser du deuxième intru. Le vieillard en fauteuil n'opposerait pas une grande résistance. Il s'apprêta à s'élancer quand le vieil homme revint, accompagné par Elisabeth. Elle marchait à côté de lui comme si de rien n'était, presque ravie. Elle grimpa dans le camion et le deuxième homme ferma les portières.

Springtrap sentit la panique l'envahir. On lui enlevait sa fille encore une fois. Il ne savait pas où ils l'emmener, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la perdre. Sans réfléchir, il sortit de sa cachette et courut vers le camion. Les visages des deux hommes se tournèrent vers lui, surpris et apeurés. L'homme valide porta le vieillard rapidement jusqu'au véhicule et le fit monter. Springtrap réussit à saisir le deuxième avant qu'il n'atteigne sa portière. Il le jeta au sol sur plusieurs mètres avant de se détourner de lui pour frapper contre les portes.

"Elisabeth ! Elisabeth !"

Les portes ne s'ouvrirent pas. Un bruit derrière lui l'alerta. Il se retourna et se mangea le fauteuil roulant dans la figure. L'homme lui marcha dessus et rentra dans le véhicule sans tarder. Il démarra en trombe et disparut dans la nuit en quelques secondes. Springtrap poussa un hurlement de rage et fit voler la chaise roulante dans la vitre récemment rénovée du restaurant. La colère prit le dessus et il se sentit perdre les pédales. Il devait détruire quelque chose. Maintenant. Il s'avança à grands pas vers la route.

Une voiture freina brutalement pour l'éviter. Le lapin claqua ses deux poings sur son pare-choc. Il transperça la tôle sans problème. La conductrice, terrifiée, essaya de fuir le véhicule, mais il réussit à la saisir au niveau de la nuque. Il lui écrasa le crâne contre le pare-brise. Une fois, deux fois, dix fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'une bouillie de sang et de cervelle entre ses mains.

"Papa ! cria une voix lointaine."

La tête ne lui suffisait pas. Il se mit à piétiner le cadavre sans aucun remord, avant de remarquer du mouvement dans la voiture. Il arracha la portière pour faire face à deux gamines de moins de cinq ans. Elles pleuraient à chaudes larmes, traumatisées, et se débattaient dans leurs sièges auto pour essayer de s'échapper. Springtrap arracha l'un des deux sièges et le jeta violemment derrière lui. Il se tourna vers la gamine qui se débattait au sol, une lueur de folie dans les yeux. Il allait la tuer, elle le savait. Il se jeta vers elle.

Alors qu'il allait l'atteindre, un immense ours jaune apparut devant lui et poussa un cri de rage. Springtrap fut propulsé plusieurs mètres en arrière, droit sur la route. Il eut juste le temps de voir deux phares avant d'être emporté par un camion comme une vulgaire brindille. Golden Freddy, les mains tremblantes, se tourna vers la petite, toujours au sol. Les bras repliés autour de la tête, elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. Avec délicatesse, il souleva télépathiquement le siège auto et le remit à sa place dans la voiture, à côté de sa sœur. Déjà, des sirènes de police retentissaient au loin. Elles allaient être sauvées.

L'ours ferma les yeux et disparut devant le regard ahuri des petites filles. Il repéra rapidement le signal de Springtrap et se téléporta à côté de lui. Le lapin se remettait difficilement de son voyage. Le camion avait fini son trajet dans un immeuble et son conducteur gisait sur le volant, inconscient. Springtrap avait perdu un bras dans l'opération, mais se portait malgré tout plutôt bien. Au moins, il paraissait avoir retrouvé ses esprits, si pour autant un homme atteint par tant de folie pouvait un jour retrouver un tant soit peu de santé mentale.

Il releva la tête vers l'ours et serra les poings. Il voulut le frapper mais le poing passa au travers. Golden Freddy resta impassible.

 _Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher ? En un soir, tu viens de détruire deux familles. Bravo, William._

"Ferme-la, pseudo fantôme des Noëls passés. J'ai aucun compte à te rendre !"

Georges poussa un soupir, avant de lever les yeux vers lui, résigné.

 _Très bien, tu n'as aucun compte à me rendre. Mais ce qui vient de se passer, je ne vais pas me gêner pour l'annoncer à la Marionnette et, par conséquent, à Elisabeth. Si tu ne veux pas comprendre, alors je m'assurerais pour que tu sois isolé à ton tour. Peut-être que tu comprendras enfin ce que ça fait._

"Je te préviens, si tu parles à Elisabeth…"

 _J'espère que tu ne la retrouveras jamais. Elle ne te mérite pas. Regarde-toi. Regarde nous. J'en viens au point où j'ai honte de porter ton nom. Tu es pathétique. Va crever en enfer._

L'ours disparut sans plus de cérémonie et l'abandonna à son sort. Springtrap donna un coup de poing dans le sol qui se fissura sous ses doigts. Mais très vite, il fut rattrapé par la réalité : le soleil se lèverait bientôt. Il devait trouver un abri.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait dans les fourrés qui bordaient la route, la colère grossit encore en lui. S'il n'était pas doué pour régler ses problèmes sans violence, tant pis. Il ne se gênerait pas pour tuer tous ceux qui se mettraient entre lui et sa fille : hommes, femmes, fantômes, le monde entier s'il le fallait. S'il devait mourir pour elle, il le ferait sans sourciller. L'affaire devenait personnelle à partir de maintenant et il ne comptait pas laisser un seul moment de répit à ses bourreaux.


	26. Les journaux secrets de W Afton - 1989

**Les journaux secrets de William Afton - 1989**

 _Entrée du 6 septembre 1989 - Retranscription écrite_

Ici Dave Miller. Cela fait aujourd'hui cinquante-sept jours qu'il n'y a pas eu d'accident au restaurant. Mike a repris son poste en tant que gardien de nuit et tient étrangement la durée. A croire qu'il saisit comment ils fonctionnent. L'augmentation des batteries qui permettent de tenir les portes fermées y est sans doute également pour quelque chose. C'est rassurant, quelque part, de savoir que je ne rate pas tout dans ma vie. Michael ne m'a pas adressé la parole depuis une éternité, Henry a disparu, Scott m'évite et les Animatroniques veulent ma mort. Tout va absolument bien.

Il est grand temps que tout s'arrête. Je suis las de vivre dans les fantômes de mon passé. Mon plan pour les faire tomber est bientôt achevé. Depuis quelques mois, je travaille sur un nouveau prototype de robot télécommandé. Il a plus ou moins la même tête que Freddy, mais en violet. J'aimais l'idée de construire un ennemi juré à ce fichu ours qui ne fait que me causer des problèmes.

Leur activité a cessé depuis longtemps d'être nocturne. Parfois, ils me suivent du regard. Freddy a même simulé des larmes de sang la semaine passée, causant des problèmes avec les services sanitaires. Foxy est définitivement hors-service après avoir mordu un homme qui battait sa fille à la jugulaire et nous avons l'ordre de le détruire. Malheureusement, les destructions ne peuvent se faire que la nuit à cause de la foule qui est de plus en plus nombreuse au restaurant. Je ne sais pas si ce sont les histoires de fantômes ou les robots qui les attirent, mais notre chiffre d'affaire ne s'est jamais porté aussi bien depuis longtemps.

Quoiqu'il en soit, pour détruire ce foutu renard, il faut agir pendant ses heures d'activité nocturne, et je doute fort de parvenir à l'arrêter. Ce sera le rôle de Shadow Freddy. J'ai mis au point un réceptacle d'âme dans le robot. Il doit juste réussir à l'attirer loin des autres, et cela s'avère plus compliqué. Lors de la phase de test, la Marionnette l'a démoli pièce par pièce jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste qu'un tas de tôles froissées. Cette hystérique monte la garde comme un rottweiler, mais il nous est impossible de s'en débarrasser sans frôler l'incident diplomatique avec les autres. Il va falloir agir dans son dos.

Mais si on réussit à la confiner dans sa boîte le temps de l'opération, peut-être aurons-nous une chance. Même si cela signifie risquer une pluie de conséquences. Bonnie sera notre première victime, demain. J'y crois en tout cas.

 _Entrée du 7 septembre 1989, 10h25, Retranscription écrite_

Le plan n'a pas très bien fonctionné. Bonnie n'est pas aussi bête que je ne le pensais et a réussi à repousser Shadow Freddy au dernier moment. Le robot est hors-service, et pire, la Marionnette est maintenant au courant. Elle a passé la nuit à inspecter le robot, avant de le détruire avec l'aide de Freddy. Cette brute a réussi à le décapiter. Tout n'est pas négatif. Michael a pu passer une nuit tranquille pour une fois.

Le réceptacle d'âmes est toujours intact. Heureusement que j'ai pensé à ajouter des protections autour au cas où ce type d'accident se produirait. Je n'en reste pas moins déçu. Pour les tromper, il va me falloir plus qu'un leurre avec la tête de Freddy.

Bonnie a abîmé son bras dans l'opération, je suppose que je suis bon pour une nouvelle réparation… Foutu robots.

 _Entrée du 15 septembre 1989, 14h42 - Retranscription écrite_

Ah, Scott, enfin. Je te cherchais. Tu sais où Henry a rangé les plans des robots du Circus Baby's World ? Je pense moderniser nos robots avec les schémas créés à l'époque. Ils étaient vraiment bons.

 _Pourquoi moderniser les robots ? Ils sont très bien comme ça._

Ils vieillissent. Si on veut qu'ils continuent à danser et chanter, il faut de nouvelles pièces.

 _Et qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne vas pas les détraquer pour tuer des enfants ?_

Je te demande pardon ?

 _Allons, William. Combien de temps encore ce petit jeu va durer ? J'avais déjà des doutes lorsque la femme d'Henry a… a été retrouvée dans un des costumes… Mais je ne peux pas croire une seconde qu'elle soit venue en pleine nuit d'elle-même. Henry était en colère et bouleversé, Michael était ici. Ce qui veut dire qu'il avait raison. Tu l'as tuée. A partir de là, comment veux-tu seulement que je te fasse confiance ? Je t'ai fait confiance. Mais puisque tu es capable de tuer une femme enceinte, jusqu'où est-ce que tu as été capable d'aller ?_

C'est ridicule. Je ne vois pas comment tu peux croire une chose pareille. Ces histoires de meurtres ne sont que des rumeurs, tu le sais comme moi. Tu me connais.

 _Non, justement. Je ne sais plus qui tu es, William Afton. Mais il y a une chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que tu ne ressembles plus du tout à l'homme qui m'a embauché en 1983. Je vois un homme qui accuse Henri de froideur tout en manipulant et en mentant à son fils et son meilleur ami. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui. Tu me dégoûtes._

Tu ferais mieux de mesurer tes propos.

 _Des menaces, toujours des menaces ! Tu es pitoyable, William ! Tu ne cherches même pas à nier. Tu sais que je ne dors plus la nuit ? Que à chaque Noël, j'ai un pincement au coeur en pensant à ces gamins disparus entre nos murs et qui n'auront plus jamais de cadeaux ? Est-ce que tu as seulement pensé à ce que peuvent ressentir leurs parents ? J'étais là à chaque recherche, à chaque enterrement. J'étais là, je les regardais dans les yeux et je leur promettais qu'on allait les retrouver rapidement, qu'ils ne devaient pas être bien loin, alors même que leur meurtrier rôdait dans les parages depuis tout ce temps. Je refuse d'être mêlé à tes magouilles, tu m'entends ? Alors tue-moi. Fais-moi disparaître comme tu l'as fait avec la femme d'Henry, ça m'est égal. Je mourrais en pouvant au moins me regarder dans un miroir sans avoir la mort de gamins qui n'ont rien demandé sur la conscience. Va crever._

Reviens ici, Scott. Oui. Tu as raison. Je les ai tués. Mais je ne suis pas le monstre que tu dépeins. Si je fais tout ça, c'est pour sauver Georges et Elisabeth. Ils sont dans des costumes, juste comme eux. Mais on peut les remettre dans des corps humains. C'est sur ça qu'on travaillait avec Henry pendant tout ce temps. Tu dois me comprendre… Je… C'est ma famille.

 _Oh oui, ça justifie tout. Tu veux une médaille aussi ? Tes enfants sont morts, c'était un accident. Mais avec ce que tu fais, tu n'es pas un justicier, William. Tu es devenu un tueur en série instable et dangereux. Quel genre de père serait capable de tuer d'autres enfants sans le moindre remords ? De leur faire vivre ce cauchemar ? Ce n'est pas de la science. C'est de la torture. Dors tranquille, je ne vais pas te dénoncer. Non. Je vais protéger chaque enfant de ta présence. Tu es viré. Dégage d'ici et ne reviens jamais._

Non. Je ne partirais pas. Je ne compte pas abandonner maintenant. Et si tu te mets en travers de mon chemin, ça va très mal finir. Tu ne me fais pas peur, Scott.

 _Ce n'était pas une question. Si tu n'es pas parti d'ici demain, je te dénonce aux flics._

 _Entrée du 15 septembre, 23h57 - Retranscription écrite_

 _William… Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?_

Je viens te dire au revoir. Et adieu.

 _C'est ça. Disparais._

Oui, oui, dans un instant. Je dois encore récupérer quelque chose dans mon bureau.

 _Dépêche-toi. Je vais fermer le restaurant et… Tu as bloqué la porte. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

Perspicace. Voilà ce qui va se passer. Puisque tu tiens tant à défendre la cause des robots, je vais aller dans le bureau de nuit. Et toi, tu vas rester là. Bonne chance, Scott.

 _William, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ [Bruit de portes qui claquent] _William ! Ouvre cette porte !_

Tu devrais faire attention, Bonnie a déjà bougé. Je crois que tes cris les excitent. Oh ! Maintenant c'est au tour de Freddy.

 _Fr… Freddy ? Qu'est-ce que ? Non ! Non, recule ! Recule ! William… William, ouvre la porte ! Will… Aaaaah ! AAAAH !_

 _Entrée du 16 septembre, 9h03 - Retranscription écrite_

 _Je ne comprends pas, Papa. Il savait pour les robots… Pourquoi ne s'est-il pas réfugié dans le bureau ?_

Il n'en a peut-être pas eu le temps. Ils sont plus agressifs ces derniers temps. Sur les caméras, on voit Freddy le traîner vers les coulisses. J'ai supprimé les vidéos avant l'arrivée de la police pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Sans manager, on ne peut pas gérer la pizzeria correctement. En plus, les services sanitaires ne vont pas laisser passer ça. On va fermer, c'est sûr._

Ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal, ça nous laissera une plus grande marge de manoeuvre pour travailler. Tu es toujours avec moi ? Pour les libérer.

 _Oui. Toujours._

Alors fais-moi confiance, j'ai un plan.

 _Entrée du 17 septembre 1989, 14h25 - Retranscription écrite_

Michael avait raison. La pizzeria ferme ses portes. On a cinq ans pour vider et faire détruire le bâtiment, pas un de plus. Les journaux nous ont descendus comme jamais. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'ai maintenant tout mon temps libre pour préparer une amélioration de Shaddow Freddy. Grâce aux plans des animatroniques du Circus Baby's World, je vais pouvoir ajouter les hâchoirs et pinces de destruction. Une fois l'âme capturée, le robot sera détruit dans la foulée.

Bien sûr, pour Michael, on ne va que détruire les robots et libérés les âmes comme dans un conte de fée. Je n'ai pas le coeur de lui avouer ce que je compte faire des enfants. Je ne compte pas abandonner l'espoir de ramener Elisabeth. Même s'il faut que j'ouvre un nouveau laboratoire. Avec l'âme de la Marionnette en bouteille, je pourrais faire ce que je veux des autres. De grands projets sont à prévoir.

Nous nous sommes donnés trois ans pour mettre au point la nouvelle version de Shadow Freddy, avec Michael. Père et fils sont dans la même galère désormais. 1993 sera une année exceptionnelle.


	27. Chapitre 17 : Une dernière chance

_Plop ! Nouveau chapitre ! On retourne du côté de la Marionnette pour le lancement de la dernière ligne droite._

 **LA** **DERNIÈRE** **ÂME**

 **Chapitre 17 : Une dernière chance**

L'aube se levait et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Foxy avait eu l'autorisation de rester dans son corps mécanique. Cela avait quelque chose d'étrange, il n'avait plus vraiment l'habitude d'être actif la journée sans faire semblant d'être un robot normal, comme autrefois. Un peu à l'écart du salon en effervescence avec les fantômes de ses amis, il regardait la Marionnette et Vincent Afton travailler main dans la main pour décharger les robots du camion. L'opération avait été chaotique, Springtrap s'était pointé et avait posé des problèmes. Circus Baby, l'objet du litige, était très nerveuse. Elle se tenait à côté de Foxy qu'elle dépassait de facilement deux tête et jonglait d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise. Chica et Bonnie semblaient assez méfiants à son encontre, ce qui avait également rendu méfiant l'ours et le renard.

"Voilà, tout est prêt, lâcha Vincent."

Devant eux, trois robots flambants neufs se tenaient droits, comme s'ils saluaient la foule. Ils avaient une bonne bouille, un peu plus mâture que les derniers corps qu'ils avaient empruntés. Freddy ressemblait davantage à un ours en peluche jovial, Bonnie avait les traits un peu plus carrés et le visage plus expressif, sa guitare rouge toujours dans les mains dans un style plus rock. Quand à Chica, elle était davantage féminine mais arborait un air assez dur, comme un pirate. Elle tenait deux maracas colorées dans les mains. Les trois robots avaient une étoile jaune vive sur leur torse de plastique, qui remplaçait désormais la fourrure. Logique, quand on voyait l'état de celle de Foxy. Le renard se sentait un peu triste d'être mis à l'écart de ce nouveau groupe, mais appréciait les nouveaux costumes. Chica, Bonnie et Freddy tournaient autour de leurs nouveaux corps avec une joie non-dissimulée, ce qui amusa la Marionnette.

Cette dernière leva soudainement le bras et les trois âmes furent aspirées par les robots. Les animaux mécaniques se mirent à trembler et à spasmer de manière incontrôlable avant de se stabiliser, les yeux brillants d'une lueur blanche anormale.

"Enfin ! lâcha Freddy. Ca fait du bien de rentrer à la maison.

\- Vous ressembler presque chanteurs, se moqua Foxy.

\- Oh, j'ai presque oublié, les coupa Vincent Afton."

Il s'approcha du renard et passa une main hésitante dans son torse. Foxy eut un mouvement de recul nerveux avant de se laisser faire. En quelques minutes, l'homme détacha son modulateur de voix et le remplaça par un modèle plus récent, sous les yeux inquiets de ses compagnons. Foxy donnait l'impression de pouvoir exploser au moindre cliquetis étrange de son endosquelette, mais tout se passa plutôt bien finalement. Satisfait, le père de Violet recula et admira son travail. Il invita ensuite Foxy à parler.

"Yaaarr, Foxy est de retour avec une nouvelle voix !"

Il en aurait presque sauté de joie. L'intonation était différente mais faisait plus pirate que jamais. Même si le reste de son costume n'était pas spécialement assorti, ce changement lui plaisait grandement. Alors que les robots discutaient entre eux, ravis de se retrouver "physiquement" ensemble, un fauteuil roulant passa le pas de la porte, poussé par Prune. Michael Afton sourit à la vue des nouveaux robots.

"Ah, comme ça m'avait manqué. Enfin de vrais robots. Tu t'améliores, Vincent. Même si je persiste à dire que la fourrure est mieux. Freddy a l'air tout maigre.

\- On est plus en 1980, la fourrure est interdite partout, Papa.

\- Certes, certes. Mais je préférais tout de même les anciens. Ils avaient quelque chose de plus impressionnant et imposant. La tête de ce Freddy est dérangeante, presque trop gentille. Je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir peur si je me retrouve enfermé de nouveau dans un bureau face à lui. Il m'a presque eu une fois, tu sais Prune ? L'horloge a sonné juste avant qu'il ne m'explose le crâne avec un vieux costume de Golden Freddy.

\- Coup de bol, grogna l'ours, à moitié vexé."

Michael se rapprocha de la Marionnette et leva la tête vers elle.

"Je suppose que Vincent t'as parlé de notre "accrochage" avec William ? J'ai perdu mon plus beau fauteuil, mais ça en valait la peine. Je pense qu'on a pleinement son attention désormais. Elisabeth, dit-il à l'attention de Circus Baby, je sais que tu es inquiète, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer.

\- Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, affirma t-elle.

\- Si tout se passe bien, on n'aura pas à le faire. C'est pour ça que j'ai ramené ces trois-là, dit-il en pointant les robots derrière lui. Ils ont peut-être l'air un peu bêtes dans ces nouveaux costumes, mais je t'assure qu'ils sont fiables et… plutôt tenace quand on leur confie une tâche. Tu peux leur faire confiance.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua t-elle."

La Marionnette la regarda un moment avant de s'approcher à son tour.

 _Je sais que tu es perdue et que ce que t'as révélé ton frère t'as bouleversée. Mais crois-moi, nous sommes dans le même camp. Je ne veux pas spécialement le blesser non plus, il ne serait plus là depuis longtemps si c'était le cas. Nous voulons simplement l'empêcher de recommencer ce qu'il a fait à Violet. Et pour ça, on doit le garder sous contrôle, tu comprends ? Ton père… N'est pas quelqu'un de bien. Même s'il pense se battre pour toi, la manière dont il le fait n'est pas bonne. Il fait plus de mal encore et il ne s'arrêtera pas parce qu'il aime ça. Je ne te demande pas de m'aimer, ou de te joindre à notre cause, je te demande simplement de me faire confiance jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en sécurité. On ne peut pas le laisser seul dehors, pour son bien comme pour celui de tous les enfants là dehors._

Elle lui tendit la main.

 _Tu veux bien me laisser une dernière chance, s'il te plaît ? Je ne peux pas t'obliger à nous aider, à approuver nos méthodes. Mais je peux te promettre qu'on l'empêchera de faire du mal à d'autres enfants comme nous, comme Violet._

"Elle a raison, intervint calmement Freddy, puisque ses amis hésitaient à faire le premier pas. Même si tu as du mal avec ce qu'on fait, on est tous dans la même galère, coincés ici sans possibilité de partir. Même mort, ton père continue de nous faire du mal. A nous, mais aussi à toi. J'étais comme toi, avant. Tout comme Bonnie, Chica, Foxy. On ne voulait pas faire de mal, à personne. Mais personne ne nous a entendu, et il a continué. Il a fait de plus en plus de mal, il continue même après sa punition à faire du mal autour de lui. On voudrait tous partir, pour ne pas avoir à endurer ça. Mais avant, on veut s'assurer qu'il ne sera plus un danger."

Le clown resta un moment silencieux, avant de serrer la main de la Marionnette à contre-coeur, ce qui rassura les autres robots. Elle était instable, mais l'avoir de leur côté était indéniablement un plus. Prune, qui avait observé la scène, prit la deuxième main d'Elisabeth.

"Si tu ne le fais pas pour eux, fais-le pour Violet."

Elle hocha la tête. Michael sourit.

"Bien. Je ne pense pas que mon cher père viendra ce soir, ce qui laisse la journée à Foxy pour sympathiser avec Violet. Prune, je compte sur toi pour l'aider. Charlie, Vincent et moi allons préparer le plan pour l'arrêter. Les autres… Faites ce que vous vous voulez mais ne traumatisez personne, merci. Et…"

Un ours doré apparut au milieu de la pièce, sous les regards écarquillés des trois membres de la famille Afton. Les Animatroniques devinrent un peu nerveux. Golden Freddy dégageait une aura de contrariété et de colère puissante qui les frappèrent immédiatement. Le fantôme regarda surpris les humains, puis les robots, avant de faire volte-face vers la Marionnette qui attendait, inquiète, qu'il explique son arrivée.

 _J'ai retrouvé sa trace, dit-il dans les esprits de tout le monde. Il a décimé une famille entière, puis a tué une femme et manqué d'abattre ses deux fillettes de sang froid parce qu'on lui a pris Elisabeth. Il est très remonté et incontrôlable. Ca ne sert à rien de le suivre dans l'immédiat, continua t-il à l'attention de Bonnie qui s'agitait déjà pour le prendre en chasse. Il n'obéira pas et la moindre contrariété pourrait lui faire commettre une autre catastrophe. Je vais le suivre à distance pour le garder à l'oeil._

"Bon dieu, jura Michael. Mais il ne s'arrête jamais ?

\- Et tu veux que je laisse entrer ça dans ma maison ? demanda Vincent, nerveux. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Si on ne parvient pas à l'arrêter, il va nous tuer, tous.

\- Il est trop tard pour reculer.

\- On peut lui rendre sa fille ! C'est ce qu'il veut, non ?"

La Marionnette le fit taire d'un mouvement de bras.

 _Il est à combien de temps d'ici ? On a encore le temps ?_

 _Non, répondit Golden Freddy. Il est à moins d'un kilomètres, et il est sur les traces de sa fille. Plus rien ne l'arrêtera. Je peux essayer de brouiller les pistes mais…_

 _Non, trancha la Marionnette. Au contraire, guide-le jusqu'ici ce soir. Arrange-toi pour qu'il soit assez tard, quatre ou cinq heures du matin, afin qu'on réussisse à l'immobiliser avant six heures. On a jamais été aussi proche de l'avoir, ne laissons pas passer cette opportunité._

"Je suis d'accord, approuva Michael. Il ne m'a pas reconnu sur le parking, mais je pourrais aussi peut-être réussir à le raisonner un peu, pour gagner du temps. Cela nous laisse le reste de la journée pour mettre au point notre plan, il n'y a plus une seconde à perdre. Merci, Georges."

L'ours hocha la tête. Il se tourna vers Elisabeth, inquiète.

Viens avec moi, lui dit l'ours. Je vais t'expliquer quelque chose.

L'ours fit sortir le fantôme de sa soeur de son costume et les deux âmes quittèrent la maison, sous le regard inquiet et interrogateur de la Marionnette. Elle se reconcentra cependant bien vite. Ce soir, Springtrap arrêterait enfin sa folie.


	28. Chapitre 18 : Jackpot

_Coucou ! Chapitre 18 avec beaucoup de drama et d'action. On rentre dans la dernière ligne droite de ce tome 1 !_

 **LA** **DERNIÈRE** **ÂME**

 **Chapitre 18 : Jackpot**

Springtrap avançait mécaniquement vers la grand route où les écrans géants affichaient les dernières informations. Comme les jours précédents, il était en tête d'affiche. Non seulement on l'avait filmé en train de tuer une femme, mais Golden Freddy était lui aussi une cible désormais. Ses esprits étaient encore confus et même s'il s'était plus ou moins calmé, il ne se rappelait pas la moitié des choses qu'il avait fait la nuit précédente. Cela arrivait, de plus en plus souvent. Quand il perdait le contrôle, quelque chose prenait sa place. Un autre lui. Ou peut-être avait-il simplement perdu l'esprit ? Après cent ans à discuter avec des fantômes et avec lui-même, tout était possible.

Les écrans montraient cependant quelque chose de nouveau aujourd'hui. Non seulement les rapaces aux caméras avaient donné l'adresse qu'il cherchait depuis si longtemps, mais ils avaient filmé les occupants de la maison en train de faire descendre des robots d'un gros camion. Il avait assez traîné avec ces saloperies mécaniques pour reconnaître la forme emblématique de Freddy au loin. Ainsi, la Marionnette s'était trouvé de nouveaux alliés. Pire encore, Elisabeth l'avait de toute évidence trahi pour rejoindre la rébellion, comme il le voyait sur les images. Ce qu'il redoutait le plus se produisait sous ses yeux : on lui volait sa fille et il ne pouvait rien y faire. En colère, il donna un grand coup de pied dans une poubelle qui se trouvait sur son chemin. L'acte ne lui ramena pas sa fille, mais le calma temporairement. Il examina les environs, puis se dirigea vers un arrêt de bus sur le trottoir d'en face, dans l'espoir de trouver une carte.

Comme partout, l'interface était numérique et, pire, digitale. Il eut beau grogner, arracher des câbles, frapper sur la machine, elle refusa de le reconnaître comme humain et d'accéder à sa demande. Il réfléchit un instant, avant de débrancher sa carte mère. Il décrocha le panneau de bord et connecta les fils au mécanisme qui grésilla sous la surcharge. En un clignement de paupières, il avait toutes les données nécessaires à son voyage. Il acheva la machine en la jetant sur la route, avant de se mettre en marche vers sa destination. Ironie du sort, la maison qu'il cherchait se trouvait à seulement huit cents mètres de sa position. Depuis tout ce temps, il se dirigeait du mauvais côté.

Sur le chemin, il commença à réfléchir à un plan. Il était évident que ses fantômes adorés allaient le piéger dans la maison, pour faire dieu seul sait quoi. Il pouvait essayer de forcer le passage, mais avec de nouveaux robots hystériques ou Elizabeth qui faisait trois fois son poids, la mission se révélerait vite suicidaire. Il devait aussi se méfier des pouvoirs de la Marionnette et de sa fille, capables toutes deux de le maintenir dans les airs ou le bloquer. Golden Freddy s'ajoutait à l'équation également. Il ne se rappelait pas s'être disputé avec lui, mais les caméras l'avaient montré en train de le jeter sur la route, ce qui avait l'air de tout sauf d'un comportement positif. Il avait beau retourner le problème dans sa tête, il était de toute évidence mort s'il mettait un pied là bas.

La manipulation pourrait néanmoins lui sauver la peau. Il connaissait l'impulsivité de Bonnie, le tempérament colérique de Freddy, la persistance de Chica et la rapidité de Foxy. Il savait aussi où frapper la Marionnette pour la briser psychologiquement et physiquement. Mais s'il pouvait les gérer un par un, en groupe, l'affaire s'avérait plus complexe. Le problème restait le même : pour un à terre, tous les autres l'attaqueraient.

La maison était visible au loin, encerclée de camions de télé. La solution s'offrit alors à lui, comme sur un plateau. Un otage. Il lui fallait un otage. S'il menaçait de s'en prendre à un gosse, on lui foutrait la paix pour au moins quelques minutes et il pourrait tenir la Marionnette en respect. La solution la plus évidente était la gamine survivante qui lui pourrissait la vie depuis qu'elle avait décidé de lui résister. C'était la cible idéale. La Marionnette la défendait, elle deviendrait folle s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Mais pour ça, il fallait pénétrer dans la maison. Il sourit quand le plan lui sauta aux yeux. Tout ce dont il avait besoin, c'était une diversion. Et il se trouvait qu'il en avait une devant les yeux.

Il s'avança à grands pas vers la maison. Très vite, les caméras se braquèrent dans sa direction. Les murmures des journalistes se transformèrent en cris d'excitation : enfin de l'action ! Enfin des morts ! Ils ne s'attendaient cependant pas à devenir des cibles faciles et dont on peut se débarrasser. Une femme courut vers lui avec un micro et lui colla sous le nez en posant des tas de questions qu'il n'écouta pas. Il poussa un grognement avant de lui briser brutalement le tibia d'un coup de pied. La femme tomba à terre dans un cri de surprise et il écrasa son crâne sous son pied avec toute la force dont il était capable avant qu'elle ne puisse émettre la moindre plainte. Incrédules, les autres journalistes hésitèrent. Certains reculèrent, d'autres au contraire voulurent jouer avec le loup pour avoir de meilleures images du cadavre à ses pieds. Springtrap resta un moment immobile, savourant la peur et l'appréhension dans leurs yeux, puis les chargea. Certains s'écartèrent par instinct de survie, d'autres se prirent le robot de plein fouet. Il réussit à briser la colonne vertébrale d'un caméraman contre un camion, avant de se retourner pour donner un grand coup de poing dans un homme qui tentait de lui venir en aide. Très vite, des cris de panique s'élevèrent partout autour de lui alors que les journalistes fuyaient le plus loin possible.

Springtrap, un peu désorienté, marcha sur un sac. Une bouteille d'alcool roula entre ses jambes, pleine. Son regard s'illumina de folie lorsqu'une nouvelle idée germa immédiatement dans sa tête. Il se tourna vers la maison : la Marionnette était à la fenêtre avec ses chiens de garde et des humains. Même si son visage restait froid et inexpressif, il n'eut aucun mal à lire ce qu'elle pensait. Yeux dans les yeux avec elle, il saisit le caméraman paralysé à la gorge et lui arracha la trachée sans un regard pour sa victime qu'il relaissa tomber au sol et s'étouffer dans son sang. Un rire malsain sortit de sa gorge lorsqu'il la vit sursauter d'effroi.

"Amène-toi ! lui cria t-il. Je n'ai pas peur de toi. J'ai peur d'aucun de vous !"

Elle recula. De toute évidence, son plan fonctionnait. Avec force, il secoua les cadavres autour de lui, jusqu'à ce que de la poche de l'un d'eux tombe dramatiquement un briquet. Il le saisit, son unique bras tremblant d'excitation, puis s'empara de la bouteille d'alcool à ses pieds. Il arracha un morceau de tissu du pantalon de sa dernière victime et le rentra dans la bouteille. La porte ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir sur la Marionnette avec hésitation. Le robot passa d'abord sa tête, puis sortit totalement, lentement. Elle sentait la peur et la colère. Et cela lui plaisait beaucoup. Il sentait l'autre lui s'exciter dans sa tête, comme l'assouvissement de cent ans de calvaire. Le robot s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui, à une distance raisonnable.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Te montrer en spectacle ? Attirer mon attention ? Tu as gagné, je suis là._

"Charlie, Charlie, Charlie… Depuis combien de temps nous connaissons-nous maintenant ? Tu me connais, tu sais très bien ce que je veux alors ne perdons pas de temps en bavassages. Rends-moi Elizabeth."

 _Non._

"Je te demande pardon ?"

 _J'ai dit non. Ce n'est pas un objet dont tu peux te servir à ta guise et tu lui as fait du mal. Elle n'a pas besoin de toi. D'ailleurs, personne ici n'a besoin de toi. Tu nous empoisonnes la vie, tu gâches la chance qu'on t'a donné de te rattraper en te comportant comme un idiot. Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça._

"Oh oui. J'aurais dû rester bien sagement enfermé entre quatre murs jusqu'à la fin des temps à me parler à moi-même ? Rester dans la gentille petite prison mentale de Georges jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par me briser et me faire détester ce que j'ai fait ? Tu veux savoir, Charlie ? Regarde-moi bien en face et imprime ces mots dans ton crâne : ce que j'ai fait, ce que je vous ai fait, je le referais sans hésiter si j'en avais l'occasion. Pas par plaisir, mais parce que si je n'étais pas tombé ce jour-là par accident, on sait tous les deux que Elizabeth serait libre aujourd'hui. Peut-être même que vous le seriez tous. Mais non. Non, tu ne penses qu'à toi et à ta petite vengeance, et voilà où nous en sommes !"

Il attrapa une caméra et la jeta violemment dans sa direction. Elle l'évita d'un bond en arrière mal assuré. Il la provoquait, il voulait qu'elle montre son vrai visage, celui d'un monstre sanguinaire, juste comme lui, qui se cache derrière une soi-disant volonté de protéger pour s'en sortir. Mais elle ne semblait pas d'humeur à entrer dans son jeu.

 _Ne m'oblige pas à intervenir, William. Nous savons tous les deux que je vais te battre et que ça va mal finir pour toi. Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal et tu fais peur à voir. L'homme à qui j'ai confié cette deuxième chance était prêt à tout pour se faire pardonner. Et regarde-toi aujourd'hui ! Tu marches dans les pas de Henry sans même t'en rendre compte. J'ai mal pour toi, pas parce que tu es devenu pire que lui, mais parce que nous pensions vraiment que tu pouvais devenir quelqu'un de meilleur._

Spingtrap ne parut nullement impressionné et écarta les bras pour la défier. La Marionnette resta neutre, mais un grondement sourd et mécanique s'échappait de sa gorge. Elle l'avertissait.

"Tu dis que je ressemble à Henry, mais tu t'es regardée dans un miroir récemment ? Tu n'aides pas ces gosses, tu les transformes en soldat pour servir ta vengeance et tu les retiens en otage ici. Ils sont totalement abrutis par tes paroles salvatrices, ils ne remettent jamais rien en question. On en vient presque à se demander ce que tu cherches vraiment : les libérer, te faire plaindre ? Devenir une espèce de déesse ? T'es rien de tout ça. T'es une gamine de huit ans qui se prend pour un général de guerre. T'es exactement comme ton père : posséssive, violente et malheureuse dans ta condition. M'arrêter te donnera peut-être bonne conscience, mais ensuite ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Porter ta colère sur eux ? Les abandonner parce que tu auras eu ce que tu veux ? Tu as raison, je suis pitoyable, je veux pas le pardon, je veux pas non plus que tu me plaignes. J'ai peut-être gâché ma vie, mais tu m'as donné l'immortalité, tu savais que ça aurait des conséquences. Et tu savais très bien que j'étais trop brisé pour écouter tes sornettes. Mais je ne suis plus faible, je ne fuis plus depuis bien longtemps. J'ai plus rien à perdre, et c'est ça qui te fait peur. Parce que peu importe ce que je fais, j'ai compris depuis bien longtemps que ça n'avait aucune conséquence. Je continuerais à tuer, encore et encore, pour que tu admettes que ce que tu m'as fait n'était pas un cadeau, mais une erreur. Parce que tu as raison. Je n'étais pas un monstre. C'est toi, c'est vous tous qui m'avez fait perdre l'esprit. Et je vais vous le faire regretter jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'un tas de ferraille tordue de tous tes copains robots."

Elle ferma les poings, elle se mit à trembler de colère. Oh oui, il avait visé juste. Elle ne répondit pas mais fit un pas vers lui, puis un deuxième. Elle s'éleva légèrement du sol et continua d'avancer. Son aura devenait menaçante à chaque foulée dans sa direction. Springtrap fronça les sourcils. Il connaissait bien cette posture pour l'avoir vu sur de très nombreux enregistrements de gardes nocturnes : il venait d'arrêter la musique de sa boîte et elle allait le massacrer. Derrière la fenêtre, Freddy était agité, de plus en plus nerveux. Avait-il compris ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ? Il en doutait. Les enfants ne connaissaient pas grand chose en explosifs, contrairement à lui. Difficilement à cause de sa main manquante, il alluma le briquet, et embrasa le tissu dans la bouteille à ses pieds.

La Marionnette cessa tout mouvement, subitement inquiète et nerveuse. Springtrap se mit à rire.

"Ah, c'est vrai que tu n'as jamais pu vraiment voir comment j'avais crâmé l'attraction d'horreur, il y a vingt ans. La gaz a beaucoup aidé, c'est vrai. Mais on n'en oublie les essentiels : cocktail molotov !"

Il alluma sa bouteille et la jeta sur le robot de toutes ses forces. La Marionnette s'embrasa sous ses yeux dans un hurlement mécanique. Alors que Freddy, Chica et Bonnie se précipitaient dehors pour l'aider, Springtrap traça vers la porte d'entrée. Freddy s'aperçut de l'effraction et se jeta à coeur perdu après lui, bien trop tard. Springtrap lui claqua la porte au nez. Il était entré.


	29. Les journaux secrets de W Afton - 1993

_Dernière partie des journaux de William Afton, du moins dans cette fanfiction. Je vous prépare une version narrée qui sera publiée juste après la fin de ce premier tome et qui promet de vous mettre encore plus mal ahah. Quoi qu'il en soit, plus que trois chapitres avant la fin de nos aventures, vous êtes prêts ? :)_

 **Les journaux secrets de William Afton - 1993**

 _Entrée du 5 février 1993, 22h12 - Retranscription écrite_

 _Retrouver ce vieux bureau me fout les jetons, Papa. Déjà quand c'était ouvert, c'était bien délabré, mais là… Cette pizzeria craint vraiment._

Je sais bien. Mais si tout se passe bien, dans une semaine, nous n'aurons plus jamais à y remettre les pieds. C'est déjà un miracle que le générateur tienne le coup pour alimenter cette pièce. Tu as bien compris le plan ?

 _Oui, je reste ici à faire comme d'habitude, et toi tu attires Bonnie dans la salle de réparation avec Shaddow Freddy._

Exactement. Un par jour suffit amplement, cela nous permettra d'éviter de finir entre leurs mains. Il ne semblent pas s'être activés pendant notre absence, la reprise sera peut-être difficile. Fais bien attention à la Marionnette, cette poupée de l'enfer risque de nous causer des problèmes. Si elle approche de Shaddow Freddy, préviens-moi. J'ai installé une boîte à musique sur sa caisse, tu as juste à appuyer sur ce bouton pour la remonter quand elle ralentit.

 _Une boîte à musique ? Comme avant ?_

Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi ça la retient, mais on en a vraiment besoin pour éviter les catastrophes. Je vais me mettre en place avant minuit. Bon courage.

 _Fais attention._

 _Entrée du 6 février 1993, 01h47 - Retranscription écrite_

[Bruits de pas mécanique et rire d'enfant]

 _Suis-moi, Bonnie ! J'ai quelque chose à te montrer. Dans cette pièce. Viens !_

[Porte qui s'ouvre, bruit de pas mécanique]

Tiens, tiens, regardez qui voilà. Surprise !

[Coups répétés sur le robot, cris mécaniques]

Voilà, saloperie de lapin violet. Ca t'apprendra à être aussi con. Bon, deuxième étape, récupérez l'âme. Le moteur, la carte mère ! [Sifflement inhumain] Ça marche ! Oh mon dieu, ça marche ! [Bruit de pleurs nerveux] J'arrive Elizabeth, j'arrive et je vais te sauver. Papa va te sauver, je te le promets.

[Petit bip de talkie walkie] Mike, c'est bon. Bonnie est détruit, et Shaddow Freddy est intact. Le champ est libre pour partir ?

 _Chica bloque la route pour l'instant, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle restera longtemps. Les autres ne sont pas actifs, et je ne pense pas qu'ils le seront cette nuit._

Parfait, je reviens au bureau par le côté gauche.

 _Entrée du 6 février 1993, 21h57 - Retranscription écrite_

C'est pas une bonne nouvelle, ça. La Marionnette n'a pas du tout apprécié, on dirait.

 _On dirait ? Elle a envoyé les tables de la salle principale dans le mur ! Je crois l'avoir jamais vu comme ça encore. Elle a détruit notre caméra ! Je ne pense pas qu'elle va répondre à la boîte de musique après ça. Pendant que tu détruisais Bonnie, j'ai vu sa boîte vibrer._

Pour l'instant, elle n'est pas un problème. Faisons comme hier, on verra ce qui se passe. Je vais attirer Chica dans la cuisine aujourd'hui. Je pourrais plus facilement m'enfermer à clé si l'autre poupée de l'enfer se met en transe. Je pense que ça ira. C'est pour les deux autres qu'il va falloir s'inquiéter. La rapidité de Foxy est dangereuse, et Freddy… Eh bien, Freddy c'est Freddy, on sait tous les deux à quel point il est tenace. Et plus méfiant.

 _Bonne chance alors._

 _Entrée du 7 février 1993, 00h26 - Retranscription écrite_

 _Ca fonctionne, Papa, elle arrive. Tu peux ouvrir la porte. Je tiens Foxy à l'oeil, il est réveillé. Pas de signe chez Freddy pour l'instant._

[Bruit de porte qui s'ouvre, coups répétés sur le robot, cris mécaniques]

Je l'ai eu, Mike. J'ai fait sauter sa tête.

 _Papa, ferme la porte, vite !_

[Loquet qui se verrouille, coups rageurs contre la porte]

C'est la Marionnette ?

 _Non, Foxy. Il a bondi comme un fou lorsqu'il a entendu Chica et il a tracé vers la porte. Oh, non. Il va vers la Marionnette maintenant._

Il y a une fenêtre dans la cuisine. Je sortirais par là, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Dès que je quitterais le bâtiment, ils vont redescendre en tension et tu auras juste à attendre six heures du matin. On se retrouve dans la voiture, à tout à l'heure.

 _A tout à l'heure._ [Bip de fin de liaison]

A nous deux, ma poulette. Donne-moi ton âme. Voilà, gentille fille. Tu vas rester bien sagement ici avec ton copain Bonnie. C'est notre petit secret. Personne n'en saura rien.

 _Entrée du 8 février 1993, 03h57 - Retranscription écrite_

 _Cours ! Il est juste derrière toi ! Cours !_

[Porte qui claque - Coups rageurs derrière la porte]

Tu avais raison, c'était une mauvaise idée de l'attaquer directement dans son antre. Il n'a pas apprécié. Malheureusement, il ne semble pas intéressé par Shadow Freddy. Je crois qu'il sait que ça ne sent pas bon pour lui. Foutu renard. Où en est Freddy ?

 _Il a bougé. Il regarde toujours la caméra pour l'instant et je l'ai entendu rire tout à l'heure. La Marionnette est aussi sortie de sa boîte, mais je ne la trouve sur aucune caméra. C'est comme si elle s'était… volatilisée. Ils sont plus agressifs que jamais, je ne les ai encore jamais vu dans cet état. Ah, la voilà !_

D'où est-ce qu'elle sort ?

 _Je ne sais pas vraiment, d'une ancienne salle de stockage je crois. Tu sais, celles où Scott entreposait les documents._

Oui, c'est l'ancienne salle de maintenance des robots. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle y faisait ? Je n'aime pas ça. Bon. Je vais prendre la hache à incendie, on va en finir avec le renard.

 _Quoi ? Mais il est juste derrière la porte !_

Fais-moi confiance. Il verra pas le coup venir.

[Porte qui grince - Cris de William et de Foxy mêlés - Coups répétés sur du métal]

Voilà qui est réglé. Saloperie de renard.

 _Tu saignes à l'épaule, il t'a blessé ?_

C'est une égratignure, c'est pas grave. Laisse-moi juste récupérer quelque chose avant de refermer.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

Je récupère les données de la carte-mère.

 _Avec une seringue ? Papa… Qu'est-ce que tu fais vraiment ? J'ai accepté de t'aider uniquement parce que tu m'as promis que ce cauchemar s'achéverait, mais on est là depuis trois jours et j'ai déjà l'impression que tu me mens._

Fais-moi confiance. Ces… données serviront à libérer Elisabeth. C'est ce que tu veux, non ?

 _Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus si je peux seulement te faire confiance, Papa._

 _Entrée du 9 février 1993, 01h15 - Retranscription écrite_

 _C'est trop risqué, elle monte la garde comme un chien devant Freddy. Et je suis pas sûr qu'elle te laissera vivant si tu l'approches._

C'est pourtant la seule solution. Freddy est lent, si j'attire la Marionnette et que je la détruis, ça me laissera le temps d'en finir avec lui derrière. Elle se croit invincible, mais elle oublie parfois que ce n'est qu'un robot, pas une espèce de super-héroïne de comics. Un coup de hache pourrait la trancher en deux et l'immobiliser pour de bon.

 _Tu as vraiment amené une hache à incendie ? Papa, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. On sait tous les deux à quel point elle peut être agressive lorsqu'on la provoque. Et puis… Si jamais elle a des pouvoirs, ou…_

C'est ridicule. Elle est trop légère pour me mettre dans un costume, si c'est ce qui t'inquiètes. Et je ne suis pas aussi gentil que toi. Je n'éprouve aucun remords à la mettre à terre.

 _Si tu le dis. J'ouvre la porte._

 _Entrée du 9 février 1993, 02h34 - Retranscription écrite_

[Cris mécanique rageurs et coups sur du métal] Mais tu vas te taire, saloperie de poupée de l'enfer ?! Crève en silence, j'ai pas que ça à f… [Bruit inconnu - Bruit de caisses éclatées]

 _Papa ! Papa, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!_

Cette sale garce a des pouvoirs. Oh… Oh non. Oh non, non non.

 _Papa ?_

Les fioles ! Elles se sont brisées ! Non ! Non ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Revenez ! Revenez !

 _Papa ? Papa, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

Tu crois pouvoir m'arrêter, saloperie de Marionnette ? Regarde ce que je vais faire à ton dernier copain. Je vais prendre son âme, et je vais tellement le martyriser qu'il me suppliera de mourir de nouveau. Et tu ne pourras rien faire. Rien, tu m'entends ?! [Bruit de course]

 _Papa, arrête, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Cette salle n'est pas sur les caméras, je ne peux pas… Papa ! Freddy arrive ! Et la Marionnette aussi._

Il ne me fera rien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Il ne peut plus me détecter. Je ne suis plus humain pour lui.

 _Reviens, tu as complètement perdu la tête ! Tu vas te faire tuer !_

Tu te souviens de ton bon copain Springbonnie, Freddy ? Celui qui t'as pris par la main, pour t'emmener dans cette pièce toute noire. Tu sais quoi ? Tu n'as pas changé. Tu es toujours aussi bête et naïf. [Coup de hache sur du métal - Cri mécanique d'agonie] Ah, ah, ah… Toujours aussi stupide. Oh, mais revoilà la poupée de l'enfer ! On est en colère ? Oh, c'est si triste.

 _Papa, ne la provoque pas, tu oublies où tu te trouves. Qu'est-ce que… C'est quoi ces tâches blanches ?_

T'as vu ça, Mike ? Elle a ramené ses copains fantômes. Tu crois que j'ai peur des spectres ? Ou de la mort ? Je leur ris au nez, Charlie Miller. Regarde-moi bien, écoute bien ce que j'ai à te dire : je ne regrette rien, ni leur mort, ni la tienne. Je vais vous remettre dans des bouteilles, et vous allez souffrir pendant des dizaines d'années jusqu'à ce que je puisse ramener Elizabeth dans un corps humain. J'ai fini les travaux de ton père, je sais comment te faire souffrir assez pour te faire payer tout ce que ton connard de père m'a fait. Oh oui, et après je le retrouverais, et je lui ferais subir le même sort. Tu vas crever, Charlie Miller, et toute ta putain de famille avec toi.

 _Pa… Papa, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?_

Je suis désolé, Mike. Je t'ai menti, et ils le savent malheureusement mieux que toi. Je ne compte pas les libérer. Je vais sauver Elizabeth, quoi qu'il en coûte.

 _Tu avais promis ! Tu… Comment tu peux seulement… Tu me dégoûtes. Tu es la pire ordure que j'ai jamais connu. Tu n'es pas comme Henry, tu es pire que lui._

Je t'interdis de dire ça. Henry tue par plaisir, moi je tue pour…

 _Par besoin, Papa ! Tu es un psychopathe, un attaché posséssif qui est en train de ruiner son génie en commettant des meurtres ! Resaisis-toi ! Laisse-les partir. Laisse-les, s'il te plaît._

Si tu n'es pas avec moi, tu es contre moi, et tu sais ce que je fais aux gens comme ça ? Demande un peu à Scott, Mike, je suis sûr qu'il trouverait la réponse amusante.

 _Je suis désolée, Michael. Ce que je vais faire, je ne le fais pas contre toi. Mais pour nous, pour nous protéger._

Elle parle ! Ah ah ah ! Je l'ai toujours su ! Ah… Ah… Ah ? [Bruit de springlock qui lâche] AAAAAAAAAAAH ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Mike ! Mic… Mich… [Bruit de springlock qui lâche - Glougloutement sanglant]

 _Tais-toi et crève en silence, William Afton._

 _Entrée du 9 février 1993, 06h22 - Retranscription écrite_

 _Regarde-toi, Papa, t'accrochant aux derniers morceaux de vie. C'est comme ça que ça devait se terminer, hein ? C'est toujours comme ça que ça se termine pour les gens comme toi. Je mentirais si je disais que je vais te regretter. Et tu sais quoi ? Je ne vais même pas me fatiguer à aller voir la police pour leur signaler ton cadavre. Tu vas être enterré ici, dans les ruines de ton propre désastre, et ces pauvres gosses, eux, pourront enfin se reposer maintenant que le monstre qui les a fait souffrir passe l'arme à gauche._

 _Tu m'as fait me sentir coupable pour Georges, pendant toutes ces années. Tu m'as rejeté, tu m'as… Tu m'as traité comme un moins que rien, tout ça pour quoi ? Si… Si la Marionnette l'avait pas fait, Papa, c'est moi qui aurait fini par te tuer. Mais moi, contrairement à toi, j'aurais pleinement assurer mon acte._

 _Adieu, Papa. J'espère que les flammes de l'enfer ouvriront grand leurs portes pour t'accueillir._

 _Entrée du 14 février 1993, 05h27 - Retranscription écrite_

Mich… Michael… Je… Je… Je… Oh non. Je suis vivant. Michael. Je suis vivant. Re… Reviens. Reviens. Reviens, s'il te plaît. Reviens. Re… Reviens. [Mur qui s'effondre - Interruption de la diffusion]

 _Note manuscrite, date inconnue_

Michael,

Si tu reçois ce dossier, c'est que j'ai quitté ce monde. Il s'agit d'une retranscription automatique des fichiers audios des caméras de la pizzeria. Le dossier sera envoyé à l'interruption volontaire ou non du système de sécurité des caméras. Je ne sais pas quand elles tomberont entre tes mains, mais je veux que tu les lises, quand bien même elles sont pénibles ou monstrueuses.

Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien. Je ne le serais jamais. Certains diront sans doute que j'ai mérité tout ce qui m'est arrivé. J'espère au moins avoir trouvé une mort plus honorable que juste être écrasé dans un costume dans la salle de réparation. Je m'excuse si mes actes t'ont paru violent et irréfléchi. Tu ne comprendras sans doute jamais ce que j'ai vécu, et je ne t'en blâmes pas.

Il y a simplement quelque chose que je veux que tu fasses pour moi. La dernière demande d'un homme mourant : dans ma vieille maison se trouve un sous-sol. L'ascenseur est dans mon armoire. Elle est en bas. Elle a toujours été en bas. Elizabeth. J'ai joins à ce dossier toutes mes recherches sur l'âme. J'ai trouvé un moyen de la sauver, en la retransférant dans un corps humain. Je sais cependant que tu ne le feras pas, alors fais simplement attention à ce que ces recherches ne tombent pas entre de mauvaises mains, et en particulier celles d'Henry. Dès qu'il apprendra ma mort, il va refaire surface pour faire main basse dessus, tu peux me croire. Protège ces recherches, elles ne feront que l'encourager à tuer de nouveau.

Tu peux libérer Elizabeth, ainsi que les autres, s'ils sont toujours là. Je suis certains que tu trouveras un moyen de le faire. Elle te reconnaîtra, elle saura exactement comment te traiter pour que tu l'aides à quitter son corps.

Je sais que je n'ai pas été un bon père, mais je tenais à te dire que malgré tout, je t'ai aimé, et je t'aime toujours. Tu es mon fils, et je ne te l'ai pas assez dit ces dernières années. J'espère que les vieilles rancoeurs disparaîtront avec le temps. Nous sommes du même sang, et je ne veux pas que tu aies l'impression que j'ai sali le nom de notre famille.

Je t'aime.

William.


	30. Chapitre 19 : Ce qu'ils n'auront jamais

_Avant-dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction ! Le dernier sera rempli de drama. Il restera ensuite l'épilogue qui ouvre sur le tome 2 et qui sera également posté la semaine prochaine (normalement). J'ai super hâte ahah._

 **LA** **DERNIÈRE** **ÂME**

 **Chapitre 19 : Ce qu'ils n'auront jamais**

Foxy avait passé une journée chaotique. Prune et lui avaient essayé de créer un lien avec Violet. La petite fille ne tolérait pas sa présence et l'affaire se terminait toujours par le robot fuyant de la pièce en catastrophe pour éviter une crise de nerf supplémentaire. Sauf cette fois-là. Foxy avait juste passé sa tête à travers la porte, pour s'assurer qu'elle ne dormait pas. La petite fille était assise sur son lit et le regardait avec méfiance, son immense peluche Freddy coincée entre ses deux bras fins. Le renard hésita avant de pousser la porte pour rentrer. Violet eut immédiatement un mouvement de recul, et Foxy tendit les mains devant lui pour essayer de l'apaiser.

"Je ne te veux aucun mal, je te le promets. Je suis un ami, je ne suis pas… lui."

Il fit un pas supplémentaire. La fillette continuait de le fixer mais ne bougea pas. Il s'accroupit lentement à côté de son lit, pour l'avoir yeux dans les yeux.

"Je m'appelle Foxy, dit-il calmement. Il y a longtemps, il m'a fait du mal à moi aussi. Il m'a enfermé là-dedans, poursuivit-il en montrant son torse. Depuis, mes amis et moi, on fait notre possible pour éviter qu'il fasse du mal à d'autres enfants, comme toi. Tu te rappelles de moi ? C'est moi qui t'ai porté jusqu'à l'hôpital, tu as été très courageuse."

Elle hocha timidement la tête avant d'abaisser doucement sa peluche pour le regarder avec plus d'intérêt. Le renard lui tendit la main. Elle la regarda un instant, nerveuse, avant de finalement poser sa petite main sur celle bien plus imposante du robot. Foxy en frissonna de joie. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas réussi à avoir l'affection d'un enfant ? Cette timide marque de confiance raviva légèrement le souvenir des jours plus heureux où une bande de copains se rendaient au restaurant pour regarder des robots chanter et danser avec insouciance.

"Tu as toujours mal ?"

La petite voix fluette surprit le renard. Violet avait posé sa peluche pour se concentrer sur lui. Foxy réfléchit un instant et choisit d'être sincère.

"Oui. Parfois, je fais des cauchemars où je le vois me faire du mal et ça brûle dans mon coeur comme le jour où il m'a fait croire que l'on allait rejoindre Freddy dans les coulisses pour faire la fête. Mais la douleur, elle finit toujours par passer. Tu peux la transformer en tristesse, mais tu peux aussi relever la tête et transformer ton mal en empathie, pour aider ceux qui en ont besoin. Comme toi.

\- Grand-Père dit que tu es un enfant, c'est vrai ?

\- C'est vrai. J'avais le même âge que toi. Enfin, je crois. Le vieux pirate ne se souvient plus vraiment de son dernier anniversaire."

Des cris à l'extérieur détournèrent l'attention de la fillette et du renard. Violet saisit Freddy et cacha sa tête contre lui. Foxy se redressa et s'approcha de la fenêtre. En contrebas, Springtrap se défoulait sur des journalistes. Il se tourna vers la porte de la chambre où Prune le regardait, probablement là depuis un certain temps. Le renard la poussa légèrement pour se diriger vers le couloir. La Marionnette s'apprêtait à sortir faire face à William. Elle leva la tête dans sa direction.

 _N'oublie pas, tu es notre dernier rempart, Foxy. Si tu as besoin d'aide, appelle Golden Freddy, il répondra, j'en suis sûre._

"Bonne chance, lui dit Michael. Je reste près de la porte pour essayer de le raisonner s'il entre. Prune, reste enfermée là-haut avec Foxy, et mettez l'armoire devant la porte."

Foxy hocha la tête. Il poussa Prune à l'intérieur, même si l'adolescente paraissait dubitative à l'idée de les laisser seuls en bas. Le renard poussa la grosse armoire devant la porte. Elle obstruait entièrement le passage. Il retourna ensuite à la fenêtre, très nerveux, juste à temps pour voir la Marionnette s'enflammer. Son cri résonna dans son esprit, comme dans celui de ses camarades impuissants. L'âme s'enfuit rapidement du corps pour prendre une forme éthérée, juste comme Golden Freddy. Springtrap, lui, courait déjà vers la maison.

Le renard regarda autour de lui à la recherche de quelque chose de suffisamment lourd pour servir d'armes. L'étagère qui supportait les livres au-dessus du lit de la petite lui parut suffisamment bancale pour être arrachée sans trop d'encombre.

"Aide-moi à retirer les livres, dit-il à Prune. Pour l'instant, on est en sécurité. Mais s'il rentre, je me jette dessus et vous profitez de la diversion pour courir, c'est compris ? Freddy, la Marionnette, les autres, trouvez quelqu'un pour vous aider et partez avec le plus loin possible d'ici.

\- Mais… Et toi ? s'inquiéta Violet.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je suis un pirate, et les pirates gagnent toujours. C'est bien connu."

Elle ne parut pas franchement convaincue, mais accepta l'excuse. Après avoir débarrassé l'étagère, Prune s'installa sur le lit et serra sa petite soeur contre elle. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre.

* * *

Springtrap était enfin rentré à l'intérieur. Freddy tambourinait furieusement de l'autre côté de la porte, et le lapin ne doutait pas qu'il finisse par réussir à l'ouvrir à force d'acharnement. Le hall d'entrée était vide, mais il ne se fiait pas aux apparences. Le poulet, le renard et le lapin traînaient toujours dans les environs pour lui faire la misère. Freddy n'était qu'une partie du problème.

Un bruit de moteur attira son attention. Il se posta au bord de l'escalier en position d'attaque, alors qu'un fauteuil roulant s'approchait avec un vieil homme à l'intérieur. Bonnie et Chica le suivaient. Les robots sentaient la peur et la colère. Il serait facile de les intimider. Le vieil homme n'avait pas l'air agressif et lui parut très serein. Etait-il bête au point de venir le voir pour se faire tuer ?

"Bonjour, Papa. Tu te souviens de moi ? articula péniblement le vieil homme."

Springtrap eut un mouvement de recul, incertain. C'était du bluff. Ils cherchaient à l'embrouiller.

"C'est moi, Michael. Tu te rappelles ?"

Abasourdi, le robot resta un long moment à le regarder. S'il s'agissait de son fils, il avait bien changé. Les joues tombaient, les rides recouvraient intégralement son visage autrefois si expressif. Une douleur inédite le prit à la poitrine alors même qu'il s'était juré ne plus exprimer le moindre sentiment à son égard. Il l'avait laissé mourir. Il s'en souvenait parfaitement comme si c'était hier. Son propre fils.

"Toi… gronda le lapin. Tu… Comment peux-tu seulement être encore en vie ? Tu devrais être mort, comme… Comme moi.

\- C'est prévu bientôt, ne t'en fais pas. Mais je ne me sentais pas à l'aise de quitter ce monde sans avoir pu t'arrêter.

\- Tu savais ?

\- Bien sûr que je savais, tu m'as envoyé tes journaux à retardement, ou devrais-je dire les élucubrations d'un pauvre homme qui a perdu la tête suite à une série d'événements dramatiques. Tout le monde ne supporte pas la douleur. Mais tout le monde ne tue pas pour effacer ses peines. Je suppose que tu le sais comme moi."

William se sentit vaciller. Il serra le poing et donna un grand coup dans le mur. Bonnie sursauta et recula d'un pas, apeuré.

"Tu savais, gronda t-il. Tu savais, et tu les as laissé me faire ça ?! hurla-t-il. Ils m'ont torturé pendant trente ans ! cria-t-il en pointant les deux robots derrière lui. Soi-disant pour me donner une seconde chance. Ils m'ont rendu fou ! Complètement cinglé ! Tout ce qui se passe, tout ce que je fais, je le fais parce que je ne peux plus le supporter et que c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour qu'ils s'éloignent, pour qu'ils me laissent tranquille ! Pourquoi ne me laissent-ils pas tranquille, Mike ? Pourquoi ? Je ne veux plus les entendre ! Plus les voir ! J'ai essayé !"

Michael pinça les lèvres.

"Veux-tu arrêter ce numéro pitoyable ? lui lança-t-il, acide. Cette "torture", ils te l'ont fait subir pour que tu comprennes enfin ce que tu leur as fait subir. Dois-je te rappeler comment tu as voulu les enfermer pour effectuer tes petites expériences sans jamais te douter qu'ils pouvaient toujours ressentir la peur, la douleur ? Dois-je te rappeler comment ils t'ont fait confiance lorsque tu leur as pris la main pour leur planter un couteau dans le cœur ? Et tu voudrais que je te plaigne, William ? Non. Tu mérites ce qui t'arrive. A trop jouer avec le feu, on finit toujours par se brûler."

Le vieil homme avança encore un peu, jusqu'à se retrouver devant ses pieds.

"Ce que je ne comprends pas, en revanche, c'est comment après cent ans dans ce costume à les regarder souffrir, à entendre leurs plainte et leur douleur, tu as pu recommencer à nouveau. Ce que tu as fait au musée, ce n'est pas justifiable. Tu n'étais pas motivé par la tristesse, ou par Elizabeth comme tu essayes de nous le faire croire, non, tu as tué par pure fantaisie. Tu as tué quarante-neuf enfants. Quarante-neuf familles qui ne s'en remettront jamais et qui ne pourront jamais voir l'assassin de leur enfant en prison. Et le pire, c'est que tu oses revenir dans cette maison après tout le mal que tu as fait juste parce que ta conscience ne te laisse pas en paix. Juste parce que la fillette que tu as laissé vivre est terrifiée à la simple mention de ton nom et que tu ne peux pas le supporter. Tu sais pourquoi ?"

Springtrap baissa la tête et serra les poings.

"Tais-toi.

\- Moi, je sais pourquoi. Parce que tu n'as jamais supporté l'abandon. Parce que cette petite fille que tu détestes tant, elle te rappelle Elizabeth. Elle est morte, Papa. Elle est morte, et elle est coincée parce que tu refuses de la laisser partir. De les laisser partir. Tous. Parce que tu sais que le jour où ça arrivera, tu n'auras plus le contrôle sur qui que ce soit. Tu seras jugé et ça va te détruire.

\- Tais-toi !"

Il repoussa le fauteuil d'un grand coup de pied et s'approcha à grands pas, menaçant. Bonnie lui barra immédiatement la route.

"Dégage de là, ou je te jure que tu vas finir en pièce détachée comme ta copine dehors."

 _Tu ne peux pas régler tous tes problèmes par la violence, William._

Il se retourna. Le fantôme de la Marionnette le dévisageait avec colère.

"Quoi ? C'est la journée de la morale ? s'exaspéra le lapin. Tu vas aussi me dire que tous mes problèmes sont les conséquences de mes actes ? Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Oh mon dieu, William est si méchant, il tue uniquement par plaisir. Et toi, Charlie ? Ou Jeremy, Suzie, Gabriel, Fritz ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites depuis cent ans au juste ? Des bisous aux gardiens de nuit ? Et on en parle, Michael, de ce que tu as fait à ton propre petit frère ? Vous agissez tous comme si j'étais la cause de tous vos problèmes, alors que vous êtes tous devenus comme moi. Vous êtes là, pour essayer de gagner du temps jusqu'à six heures du matin dans l'espoir de me piéger et vous pensez que je ne le vois pas ?"

Il éclata de rire, sous les regards perturbés de ses interlocuteurs.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire de moi ? M'enfermer, encore ? Me brûler ? Oh, tenter de vous libérer peut-être ? Parce que vous croyez que ma mort va vous libérer ? demanda-t-il à Bonnie et Chica. J'ai peut-être des problèmes avec l'abandon, c'est vrai. Et de gestion de la colère. Mais c'est pas moi qui vous retient ici. La preuve, vos copains de 1987, ils sont partis et pourtant je suis toujours là. La personne qui a peur de l'abandon, c'est pas moi. C'est elle, accusa-t-il en pointant la Marionnette du doigt. Elle vous manipule, elle vous contrôle, elle vous fait subir exactement tout ce que vous me reprochez. Vous êtes des putains de gosses, pas des armes de guerre. Elle vous a transformé en soldat, elle vous a forcé à tuer, elle vous a coincé ici. Pas moi. Ma mort n'arrangera rien à votre condition. Elle a tellement peur de se retrouver seule qu'elle ne vous laissera jamais partir. Moi, je serais loin d'ici, en Enfer, peut-être. Mais vous, vous serez toujours ici, et personne pourra plus rien pour vous. Vous n'allez jamais crever, vous n'allez jamais revoir vos parents ou votre cochon d'Inde comme elle vous l'a promis. Vous avez oublié si rapidement qu'elle faisait partie de la famille Miller et que chez elle, la trahison et la manipulation, c'est inné. Elle va vous abandonner à votre sort quand elle en aura marre, ou pire, dès qu'elle se sera débarrassé de moi, et ensuite, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?"

Bonnie et Chica se regardèrent, un peu perdus, avant de chercher du soutien dans les yeux de la Marionnette, terriblement silencieuse. La porte d'entrée fut arrachée et Freddy entra, fou de rage. Il se figea devant l'atmosphère étrange qui planait. Ses amis doutaient, et de toute évidence, ce n'était pas adressé à Springtrap.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On l'arrête et on le tue ?"

Sa remarque fut accueillie d'un grand rire de Springtrap. Il se tourna vers le lapin bleu et la poule, victorieux.

"Ça fait mal, hein ? D'être confronté à son propre reflet. On ne répond plus rien, Charlie ?"

La Marionnette leva un bras. Springtrap vola à travers le couloir et s'écrasa dans les escaliers. Elle tremblait de rage, alors que lui exultait.

"Qu'est-ce que tu disais déjà ? Tu ne peux pas régler tous tes problèmes par la violence."

 _Bonnie, Chica, immobilisez-le._

Les deux robots ne bougèrent pas. La Marionnette serra le poing.

 _Ne l'écoutez pas ! Depuis quand ses propos ont-ils un sens ? Il est fou et dangereux, il est grand temps de l'arrêter._

"Mais… C'est vrai, ce qu'il dit ? demanda timidement Bonnie. Sur le fait qu'on sera pas vraiment libre et…

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Freddy. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?"

La Marionnette releva la tête.

 _Je n'en sais rien, d'accord ? Je ne sais pas comment ça fonctionne. Mais vous tombez exactement dans le piège de William. Il essaye de nous retourner les uns contre les autres pour gagner, et ça fonctionne. On en reparlera, mais ce n'est pas le moment de lâcher prise. Si on ne l'arrête pas maintenant, on ne le pourra plus._

Les robots relevèrent tous la tête vers William, toujours sur l'escalier. Le lapin hésita brièvement, avant de tourner la tête vers l'étage. Au frémissement des enfants, il comprit que sa proie était en haut.

"Vous voulez m'arrêter ? Grand bien vous fasse. Si vous me tuez, j'emporte la gamine avec moi."

Il monta les escaliers à la hâte, Freddy sur les talons.


	31. Chapitre 20 : Le dernier coup de crochet

_Coucou ! Voici la fin de cette fanfiction ! Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça, on se retrouve tout à la fin pour parler de la suite. Bonne lecture et bon courage !_

 **LA DERNIÈRE ÂME**

 **Chapitre 20 : Le dernier coup de crochet**

Les coups contre l'armoire étaient forts, répétés. Chacun d'entre eux menaçaient un peu plus de créer une faille dans l'armoire collée derrière la porte. Foxy le savait, ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes avant qu'il ne réussisse à rentrer. Terrifiée, les deux fillettes s'étaient retranchées derrière le mur, dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Le renard se préparait amèrement à devenir le dernier rempart. Il ne les auraient pas, même s'il devait être intégralement détruit pour les protéger.

Soudain, un grand cri métallique remplit l'espace. Foxy ne put retenir un cri de soulagement. Derrière la porte, Freddy venait de se jeter sur Springtrap et le martelait de coups rageurs. Le lapin parait et esquivait tant bien que mal, sa marge de manoeuvre réduite par l'étroitesse du couloir. Avec son unique bras encore valide, l'opération s'annonça vite compliqué. Il saisit un vase sur la commode à côté de lui et lança son contenu sur l'ours. Les circuits grésillèrent et Freddy perdit temporairement l'usage de son bras. Springtrap en profita pour prendre de l'élan et le pousser violemment dans l'escalier d'où il venait. L'ours bascula en arrière et chuta sur Bonnie qui tentait de le rejoindre. Les deux robots s'écrasèrent lourdement au sol, très abîmés par la chute.

Chica, plus prudente, évita les deux corps et le rejoignit en quelques enjambées. Plus agile, elle pourrait prendre facilement la main s'il ne faisait pas attention. Alors il attaqua frontalement, là où ça faisait mal.

"Oh, Suzie, tu te rappelles de ton petit chien disparu ? Il s'est fait écrasé sur la route comme la merde qu'il était. Et tu veux connaître un secret ? C'est moi qui lui ai roulé dessus le matin-même et j'ai ressenti aucun remord. Te manipuler a été d'une simplicité déconcertante. Comment crois-tu seulement pouvoir me toucher alors que tu es incapable d'avoir assez de discernement pour croire un gros lapin doré lorsqu'il t'a dit qu'il dormait avec Freddy ? Tu as toujours été la plus stupide des quatre."

Il lança rageusement le vase qu'il avait toujours en main sur elle. Elle vacilla légèrement mais se reprit et, bien loin de se laisser abattre, courut avec toute l'énergie de la colère vers lui. Comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas l'avantage, Springtrap se réfugia dans la pièce derrière lui. Grave erreur, à peine passa-t-il la porte qu'un pied de biche vola dans la direction, arrachant d'un coup ce qu'il restait de son bras amputé par l'accident de voiture. Un homme lui faisait face, son arme de fortune pointée devant lui. Il suintait la peur et la panique.

"Quel courage, rit Springtrap. C'est effarant. Pitoyable; oserais-je.

\- Laisse ma famille tranquille ! hurla-t-il en tentant un coup d'intimidation qui le rata largement."

Springtrap attrapa la pied de biche et le retourna contre son adversaire. L'arme se planta profondément dans le ventre de Vincent qui poussa une plainte sourde avant de s'écrouler au sol. Le lapin leva la jambe dans le but de lui écraser la tête comme une pastèque, mais Chica choisit ce moment pour entrer dans la chambre. Elle saisit la lampe de chevet et la lança sur lui avec rage. Il l'évita et fit le tour du lit pour lui échapper. La Marionnette suivait de près, même si incapable de le toucher sous sa forme fantômatique. Néanmoins, ses pouvoirs pouvaient faire des dégâts et il choisit de rester à bonne distance.

Il ouvrit le placard derrière lui, à la recherche d'une arme. Son regard s'arrêta sur un vieux balai abandonné. Il se retourna et, alors que Chica lui fonçait dessus, il planta le manche de toutes ses forces dans son torse. Le robot s'affola quelques instants avant de se déconnecter. Le manche avait frappé le circuit électrique, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. La Marionnette chercha à le bloquer en envoyant une boule d'énergie bleue vers lui, mais il l'esquiva et traversa son ennemie pour reprendre la chasse. Il vit Charlie hésiter, et finalement se diriger vers l'homme qui l'avait attaqué, recroquevillé au sol.

Dans le couloir, il prit de l'élan et chargea la porte de la gamine. Il était temps d'en finir. A l'étage intérieur, Michael hurlait son nom, impuissant. Le fauteuil ne pouvait monter les marches tout seul. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge sur le mur. Cinq heures bien entamées. Etait-ce raisonnable de risquer sa vie sur un coup de poker ? Il poussa la deuxième porte à côté de lui et sursauta.

"Elizabeth ! cria-t-il."

Il se jeta sur le robot qui faisait deux têtes de plus que lui. Mais ses yeux ne brillaient pas, elle était désactivée, absente. William paniqua. Qu'avaient-ils fait ? Où était-elle ? Il perdit son discernement en une fraction de seconde. Ils l'avaient volée. Ils l'avaient enlevée. Ou pire, tuée. Il ne la reverrait jamais. La porte claqua brutalement derrière lui. Il se retourna. Golden Freddy bloquait l'entrée, le regard noir.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! hurla Springtrap. Où est-elle ?!"

 _Partie, annonça-t-il. Je l'ai libérée, puisque tu en étais incapable._

L'annonce frappa comme un coup de massue et fit vaciller le robot. Georges savait exactement où frapper pour lui faire mal. En le privant de sa fille, il le privait de raison d'exister, de continuer à supporter son enfermement. Il était vide.

"Tu mens ! hurla-t-il. Tu mens ! Ramène-la ! Ramène-la ou je te jure que…"

 _Que quoi ? Elle est partie, papa ! Elle est morte, il y a déjà plus de cent ans. Ce n'était que lui rendre service._

Springtrap poussa un hurlement de rage et se jeta sur l'ours doré. Il disparut et réapparut juste derrière lui, alors que le lapin s'écrasait contre la porte, la faisant sauter de ses gonds sous son poids. Il s'écrasa au sol et un grognement rauque, animal, s'échappa de sa gorge.

"Tu l'as tuée ! continua-t-il de hurler. Tu l'as tuée !"

La Marionnette passa la tête de la chambre, inquiète. Elle lança un regard inquiet à Golden Freddy, impassible. Cependant, elle savait. Brièvement, l'ours la laissa entrevoir le fantôme d'Elizabeth qui flottait à côté de lui, horrifiée. Elle suppliait Georges de la laisser lui parler, mais il restait sourd à ses lamentations. La Marionnette en fut scotchée. Cette manipulation pourrait leur garantir la victoire, tout comme rendre par la suite Elizabeth indomptable et impossible à convaincre de les rallier.

Springtrap de releva difficilement. Son aura brûlait d'une rage qui surprit la Marionnette et la repoussa presque. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu autant en colère qu'aujourd'hui, pas même lorsqu'il perdait le contrôle sur sa santé mentale. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre, ce qui signifiait que sa dangerosité venait encore d'augmenter. Il se tourna vers la porte de Violet, une folie meurtrière dans le regard. Il se tourna vers les deux robots avant de se jeter avec une force inouïe contre la porte. Elle se brisa dans un grand fracas, alors que le robot se désagrégea sous le choc. Il perdit une oreille et une grande partie de son torse, pour ne laisser que l'endosquelette, et surtout les springlocks abîmées, visibles.

Foxy arracha brutalement l'étagère du mur. Tous les livres tombèrent à terre. Springtrap défonça la porte de l'armoire et le chargea immédiatement. Le renard prit un peu d'élan et écrasa la planche de bois sur sa tête. Une partie du crâne métallique vola, mais cela ne l'arrêta pas. Fou de rage, le regard du lapin se tourna vers les deux gamines. En le reconnaissant, Violet poussa un cri strident, terrifiée, et se libéra de l'emprise de sa soeur pour courir vers la sortie.

"Non ! hurlèrent Foxy et la Marionnette à la porte simultanément, alors qu'elle passait à côté de Springtrap."

Le lapin la saisit à la gorge et la souleva du sol. Prune tenta de lui venir en aide mais Foxy l'arrêta d'un geste. Il jeta un regard paniqué à la Marionnette, qui ne parvenait pas non plus à trouver quoi faire pour sauver la gamine. Si elle utilisait ses pouvoirs, il lui briserait la nuque avant d'être touché par le sort.

"Laisse-la partir ! tenta Foxy. Elle ne t'a rien fait ! Prends-en toi à quelqu'un de ta taille !

\- Retourne dans ta tombe, le renard, c'est pas ton affaire ! cria rageusement Springtrap."

Il se retourna vers la Marionnette, la gamine à bout de bras. La petite hoquetait bruyamment à la recherche d'air, des larmes inondant son visage juvénile. Elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

"Et maintenant quoi, Charlie ? lança-t-il victorieux à la Marionnette. Tu vas me faire la morale ? Me tuer ? Quoi que tu fasses, cette gamine va crever. Je peux le faire rapidement. Je peux la faire souffrir de longues heures."

Sa poigne s'affermit légèrement, provoquant un cri de panique de Violet qui se débattit encore plus, paniquée. La Marionnette hésita à avancer.

 _Prends-moi à sa place, dit-elle calmement. Tu n'en as pas conscience, mais tu as des pouvoirs. Tu peux me faire du mal. Alors fais-le. Fais-moi regretter ce que je t'ai fait, fais-moi souffrir comme mon père le faisait tous les jours dès qu'il rentrait de ta pizzeria maudite. Je n'ai pas peur de la mort, contrairement à toi. C'est à moi que tu en veux, alors affronte-moi._

Une lueur d'hésitation brilla dans les yeux du lapin. Mentait-elle ? Il regarda ses mains.

 _Tu n'as jamais été sous contrôle, avoua la Marionnette, prête à tout pour qu'il lâche la fillette. On te l'a fait croire pour essayer de te manipuler, de te rendre meilleur. L'enfer personnel dans lequel tu t'enfermes toute la journée est de ton fait. C'est toi qui l'a créé, William. C'est toi qui te fais souffrir. Parce que tu sais, tu sais que ce que tu as fait mérite une punition. Si tu es capable d'éprouver du remords là-bas, alors tu es capable de compassion ici. Violet ne t'a rien fait, elle n'est pas comme Elizabeth. Elle va pouvoir grandir, devenir adulte, avoir la vie qu'aucun d'entre nous n'avons jamais eu. Tu peux réparer l'erreur que tu as fais avec ta fille. Laisse-la vivre. Pour elle._

Spingtrap regarda brièvement la fille qui se débattait toujours au bout de son bras, avec de moins en moins de force. Elle allait mourir, à petits feux. Ebranlé, il leva sa main et se concentra. Une lueur d'énergie bleue se concentra entre ses doigts. Il releva la tête vers la Marionnette.

"Je pourrais l'épargner, c'est vrai. Mais il se trouve que vous avez commis une erreur en me prenant ma fille. Et ça, je ne le…"

Circus Baby apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle entra difficilement dans la pièce, suivie par Golden Freddy.

"Ne fais pas ça, supplia-t-elle. Violet est mon amie ! Tu as déjà fait du mal à tous mes amis, ici. Papa, arrête de leur faire mal, je t'en supplie."

Sa voix, plein de détresse, termina de perturber Springtrap.

"Tu m'as menti, dit-il à Golden Freddy. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?!"

L'ours baissa la tête.

 _Tu ne m'en a pas laissé le choix. J'ai dû lui montrer qui tu étais vraiment._

Déstabilisé et pris au piège, il recula. Il paniquait et réalisait doucement qu'il n'avait plus aucune échappatoire.

"Elizabeth, ce n'est pas ce que… Je ne suis pas comme ça ! Tu le sais !"

Il lâcha brutalement Violet au sol. Foxy se jeta sur elle et l'arracha de sa portée. La fillette cacha son visage dans son cou et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, le corps secoué de spasmes violents et traumatiques. Springtrap continua d'avancer vers sa fille, mais elle recula.

"Ne me touche pas, siffla-t-elle. Je ne veux plus jamais que tu me touches.

\- Elizabeth, s'il te plaît ! Ils t'ont menti ! J'ai fait tout ça pour toi ! Je te le promets ! Je te promets ! Je ne voulais pas… Je… C'est de votre faute, cracha-t-il à l'encontre de la Marionnette et Golden Freddy. Je vais vous le faire regretter, je vais…"

Une boule bleue se forma dans sa main. Foxy posa Violet. Il prit de l'élan et bondit sur Springtrap. Le robot bascula en arrière, surpris, et Foxy lui planta son crochet dans le tas de fils et circuits mécaniques composant son "coeur". Springtrap hurla en comprenant qu'il venait de débrancher ses jambes et chercha à se débarrasser de lui.

Le bruit de l'horloge le frappa sans prévenir. Six heures du matin. Le lapin s'immobilisa et ses yeux s'éteignirent. Golden Freddy tendit la main et souleva télépathiquement le corps du robot. Foxy se libéra de son poids et se releva difficilement. Il avait perdu une jambe dans l'opération, mais se portait bien.

"C'est fini, gamine, chuchota-t-il à la petite qui s'était de nouveau accrochée à lui. C'est fini."

Un silence pesant accueillit sa phrase. Chacun réalisa à sa manière que Springtrap était désormais inoffensif devant eux. Les fantôme de Freddy, Chica et Bonnie les rejoignirent dans la pièce, soulagés. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment pu quitter leur corps malgré leurs destructions, et cette nouvelle liberté les rendit fou de joie.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ? demanda Foxy."

On le brûle, on s'en débarrasse une fois pour toute, affirma la Marionnette. Après ce qui s'est passé, ce qu'on lui a révélé, on ne pourra plus le contenir. Il va devenir cinglé.

"Je ne suis pas d'accord, s'imposa Baby. Georges et moi préférons le garder vivant. Pour lui donner une nouvelle chance. Une… Dernière chance."

La Marionnette se tourna vers le clown et l'ours doré. Golden Freddy s'avança vers Foxy et le corps de Springtrap.

 _En effet, dit-il. Nous sommes ses enfants, après tout, et nous pensons qu'une rédemption est toujours possible. Michael vous a parlé de cette salle de confinement sous le restaurant. Il y a quelques jours, j'ai proposé un défi à William : se faire pardonner de Violet, peu importe le temps que ça prendra. S'il réussit, nous serons tous libres rapidement, dit-il aux âmes. S'il échoue avant la mort de Violet, le plus tard possible je l'espère, alors il restera seul ici à se morfondre. Cela implique bien évidemment des sacrifices de notre part à tous, une surveillance importante, et surtout une transmission de tout ce qu'on sait à Violet jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en âge de se faire sa propre opinion sur lui. L'accompagner jusqu'au bout, l'encourager à essayer de lui parler._

La Marionnette réfléchit à la proposition. Elle savait que les enfants se rangeraient de son côté.

 _Tu es sûr de toi ? lui demanda-t-elle. S'il s'échappe encore, je ne suis pas sûre qu'on réussira à l'arrêter._

 _C'est la dernière chance, assura-t-il. Le dernier espoir._

Elle baissa la tête, avant de regarder Violet dans les bras de Foxy. Les enfants étaient silencieux.

 _Soit, finit par céder la Marionnette. Cent ans de plus ou de moins... Va pour un dernier espoir. Je ne crois pas qu'il peut changer, mais si tu as confiance, alors je te suis._

* * *

Quand Springtrap se réveilla ce soir-là, il comprit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se trouvait entre quatre murs de béton froids et vides, sans porte ni fenêtre, si ce n'était une épaisse vitre sans teint devant lui.

"Elizabeth ?"

Il tenta de se relever, mais le bas de son corps ne répondait plus. Ses jambes semblaient mortes. Il se sentit paniquer. Où étaient-ils tous ? Où se trouvait-il ? Il rampa difficilement jusqu'à la vitre et tapa dessus.

"Il y a quelqu'un ?"

Aucun son ne lui répondit. Il était enfermé de nouveau. Comme il y a trente ans. Il sentit ses mains trembler, pas de colère, mais de peur. Il ne pouvait pas rester seul. C'était impossible. Il n'y survivrait pas.

Un cri de détresse, puissant, s'échappa de sa gorge.

Derrière la vitre, la Marionnette le regardait, le coeur serré. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Elle le sentait jusqu'au fond de ses tripes. Mais elle s'était aussi rappelée pourquoi elle l'avait mis dans ce costume. Pour ne pas qu'il lui ressemble. Pour qu'il devienne quelqu'un de meilleur que lui. Cela prendrait du temps. Mais elle en était sûre, il y avait encore de l'espoir.

Un dernier espoir.


	32. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

Le jeune garçon poussait difficilement la cage en verre renfermant la dernière chasse de son arrière-grand-père. Il s'agissait d'un camarade de classe, un an plus jeune que lui à peine. Luc l'avait encouragé à venir après la classe, soit disant pour faire ses devoirs. Demain, il devrait trouver un nouvel ami et recommencer. Sa vie n'était rythmée que par ça. Chez les Miller, on chassait ou on mourrait.

L'enfant le dévisageait avec peur, nu dans la cage. Il n'avait rien vu venir et la brutalité avec laquelle ce petit garçon lui avait arraché ses vêtements tout en le frappant pour qu'il obéisse l'avait surpris. Luc n'y tirait aucun plaisir. Il détestait cette partie de sa vie. Il aurait aimé être un enfant normal comme tous les autres, mais il avait eu le malheur de naître homme dans la mauvaise famille, et il devait faire avec. A l'approche du chenil, son visage se ferma.

La porte s'ouvrit sur deux hommes en pleine discussions. Son père discutait à voix basse des préparatifs. Dans quelques jours, il allait mourir. Enfin, son âme allait mourir. Il n'avait pas encore saisi toutes les subtilités de la chose. A quarante ans, chez les Miller, l'âme quittait son corps pour laisser la place à son arrière-grand-père, afin qu'il puisse survivre à travers les âges. Son grand-père avait connu ça, il y avait quelques années. Et son père suivrait la même voix bientôt. C'était comme ça. Lui-même y passerait, il n'était né que dans ce but.

A son approche, les deux hommes se turent. Le plus âgé des deux, installé dans son fauteuil roulant, lui offrit un sourire ravi.

"Jolie prise, mon garçon. Il fera un bon sujet. Tu peux le ranger avec les autres. J'ai encore du travail pour toi, si tu n'as pas de devoirs."

Luc lui offrit un regard noir et poussa la cage jusqu'à la salle d'à côté. Dès qu'il ouvrit la porte, une cacophonie de pleurs et de supplications résonna autour de lui. Les enfants prisonniers se jetèrent contre la vitre pour attirer son attention et il les ignora. Il rangea simplement la nouvelle cage à sa place et accrocha une affiche sur la vitre de verre.

"Nightmare Foxy".

Sa tâche achevée, il jeta un regard désolé à son "ami" et quitta la pièce le plus rapidement possible, la boule au ventre. Il ne servait à rien de s'attacher. Bientôt, Henry Miller allait le tuer.

 **FIN DU TOME 1**


	33. Le mot de la fin

**LE MOT DE LA FIN**

Coucou !

Merci d'avoir suivi La Dernière Âme, premier tome d'une duologie qui va vous emmener encore plus loin dans le malsain et l'effrayant. L'épilogue vous a donné un petit aperçu de ce qui vous attend dans le tome 2, intitulé Le Dernier Espoir, et qui touchera beaucoup plus à la relation entre William Afton et Henry Miller. Et vous allez voir, vous n'avez pas fini de vous ronger les ongles :')

J'espère en tout cas que cette histoire vous a plu. Il y a quelques petits trucs qui clochent encore pour moi, mais je modifierais ça à l'occasion. Pour ce qui est du tome 2, il arrivera un peu plus tard cette année, voir en début d'année prochaine. Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y aura rien sur FNAF pendant ce temps-là.

Vous avez aimé les journaux secrets de William Afton ? Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé ce qui se passait au-delà de ces derniers ? A partir de la semaine prochaine, je vous emmène découvrir l'envers du décor avec une version romancée et bien plus développée de ces journaux. Vous n'avez pas fini de pleurer. Ce petit spin-off sera posté dès samedi prochain sur ce compte ! N'hésitez pas à aller y jeter un coup d'oeil.

Merci encore d'avoir suivi cette aventure et à très bientôt pour la suite de cette histoire :3


End file.
